A Hikari Girl Equals Chaos
by Starlet36
Summary: Yami thought he was finished when he left Yugi a 100 yrs. ago, but it just never seems to end for Yami as his new hikari, Carla,is a teenage girl. Chaos will ensue. (YamixCarla) COMPLETE! IT'S DONE!
1. An Unwanted Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Carla Sanchez!

Summary: A 100 years have past since Yami left Yugi. But it seems Yami's work is never done as a teenage girl is reawakening him and is Yami's new hikari. Chaos will ensue. (bwuhahahaha!!!! Will Yami last?!)

Sapphire plastered on a fake smile on her face as she attempted to sound enthusiastic about her present.

"Well...errr...it's very...umm...unique!"

Carla mentally cringed at the strange gift, a puzzle that was in a weird box. But her traveling Aunt Marie rarely visited her, and it would be rude not to accept her gift. It wasn't that bad though...at least it could get ::cough:: lost in the closet unlike the wool sweater with Barney on it from her last visit. (Aunt Marie had asked/forced her to wear it to school and some people still sung the theme song when she was around!!! The social horror!)

Meanwhile...her plump aunt Marie didn't notice Carla's fake enthusiasm and spoke (in a Spanish accent):

"Oohhh isn't eet _bonito_ (pretty)?! (she held up the puzzle box like it was a sacrifice to God) so when you fineesh the puzzle since it forms a shape you will wear it on your neck and **everyone **will know about your accomplishment!...(While Carla was aghast at this, Marie took a deep breadth getting ready for a story)When I was in Egypt... I heard of a very tough puzzle to solve, so naturally I says to myself: Marietta, get this for your smart _nieta _(niece), and I do so even though it was quite a hefty price, they say it was from a pharaoh. But not to worry Carlita, I knew I had to get this, and let's just say I got _amigos_ in high places...Anyways, go to your room Carla, and do your homework quickly so you can start that puzzle!!!"

With that she handed Carla a slim gold feminine chain that was obviously made for neckwear. Carla sighed and took the puzzle box, and with her backpack swung on her shoulders, went to her room. It was a nice girly room that had pale yellow walls with a red rose painted on each corner. The curtains were pinkish red with rose bows (as was the twin-size bed). She glanced at her wooden drawers and with another sigh placed the object of her suffering on the semi-clean desk.

(TT)Hmph, it's all your fault, thought the teenage girl as she glared at the box. Might as well open it maybe I can stuff the pieces in random places. Spirits lifted, she opened the box and took out the puzzle pieces ready to start hiding them. Yet as she picked two pieces up, Carla was instantly transfixed. They're so...so pretty. She started to twirl them around seeing if they would match this way or match that way. Somehow, on one of her twirls the two pieces connected. Suddenly a great rush of joy filled her, and Carla was compelled to put together another piece. And then another. Carla just couldn't stop. Her hands, which people had often thought of as beautiful or weird, deftly kept twirling pieces around. Soon she had a base. Carla didn't even notice when her clock beeped 12:00.

She was close, oh so close, but she knew she could finish. Later as the digital clock read 2:30 she was down to 2 final pieces. Carla was extremely drowsy but the puzzle which had taken the shape of a pyramid seemed to beg her to complete it. In fact, once, when she was about to give up in her earlier attempt with a stubborn piece, a voice seemed to whisper "Don't give up". With her eyes fluttering she fitted the second-to-last piece. Finally it was down to the piece that looked like an eye. It was really quite the easiest piece in the puzzle since there was only one way it could go. She felt a twinge of fear though, it almost seemed as though the eye looked at her very soul. What was she saying, it's just a stupid puzzle piece, what could it do? With a rush of courage she shoved the last piece in...

Review please! Is it exciting, is it good, lame, or overdone? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but all I can say that a certain spirit is about to have a rude awakening.


	2. Not Exactly A Welcome

I'm ba-ack!

(sry I took so long but I was banned because of this story for "duplicate post" reasons. If anyone knows what this means please tell me so I won't be banned again)

BWUHAHAHAH! Yami is about to wake up and well let's just say Carla doesn't take well to a spirit guy.

Thank you panya-nut, sesshoumarus-gal, Possessed Squirrel, Ministirth, and HarUwHiTe2blAcK, for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. This is for my (evil cackle) and your enjoyment.

Recap: Finally it was down to the piece that looked like an eye. It was really quite the easiest piece in the puzzle since there was only one way it could go. She felt a twinge of fear though, it almost seemed as though the eye looked at her very soul. What was she saying, it's just a stupid puzzle piece, what could it do? With a rush of courage she shoved the last piece in...

And nothing happened.

At first.

Then a blinding light came and well...blinded Carla who by now was thinking something along the lines of "Oh #$%! What the hell have I done!?" (A/N: Carla only curses when extremely angry or frightened otherwise she has a clean mouth) Then it was over and suddenly Carla came face to face with a dazed guy only a couple inches higher than her with crimson eyes, wearing strange Egyptian clothing, and had extremely rumpled, tri-colored spiky hair as if he's been asleep for a hundred years.

Carla blinked in shock.

Yami blinked sleepily with some confusion on his face.

Blink.

Blink.

Suddenly it came to Carla that there was a GUY with CRIMSOM eyes in her room with HIS CHEST QUITE visible (not a bad one either but that would come to her later). Fright overcame shock.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A DEMON FROM HEL-"

Yami had clamped his hand over her mouth in an effort to shush and calm her. He was trying to get his bearings as quickly as he could with a century of sleepiness still with him. This girl's yelling would not help.

Bad move Yami.

Carla didn't know that the spirit was friendly and as the pharaoh was facing her she did a self-defense move that any Spanish girl learned from her over-protective aunt at the age of 9, she lifted her knee up in between his legs. HARD.

OW. Now it was Yami's turn for pain.

"AGHHH!!!!" cried Yami as he slumped to the floor in pain.

While Yami was writhing around howling, Carla got out her can of pepper spray from her backpack and brandished it menacingly towards Yami. O.o. Yami calmed down enough to see the girl was about to spray him with something surely dangerous and raised his arm up in defense

"Look here, girl, I mean you no harm. Please put the bottle-thing away."

Carla slowly bent and put the spray can down on her nightstand in easy reach. She warily sat down on the side of her bed, ignoring the ::creak squeak:: noise the bed made. She said quietly,

"Explain yourself."

"Rather shouldn't it be I asking you, you are the one who solved the puzzle, right?"

She nodded. If Carla weren't so scared, she would've blushed at Yami's deep naughty voice.

"I thought so...anyways I might as well tell you, seeing as you're going to be my new hikari...hmmm...it all started 5100 years ago..." Yami began to tell her everything since his beginning memories to where he met Yugi...Blahblahblah you know the rest (he doesn't remember everything but he manages to let Carla in on the basics of his life). Carla sat still during the entire story, emotionless. Finally, when Yami was done telling her about his most recent memory about how Yugi defeated him and he left, Carla spoke,

"You expect me to believe this...why? You have quite a lame defense, dude."

Yami sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"First of all, my name is not dude, it is Pharoah Atem, but let's ignore the fancy titles, you may just call me Yami, little one. (LITTLE ONE?! Thought Carla at that moment, I'm not small...hrmm...TT) Anyways...(Yami saw Carla's death glare and ignored it) why shouldn't you believe me? What's wrong little hikari?"

Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, perhaps it was the fact that she was called little and this aggravated her, or perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't done any of her homework and was in for quite a school day soon that Carla finally cracked. We shall never know.

"WHAT'S WRONG YAMI?! WELL LET ME FILL YOU IN! **1. **I HAVEN'T SLEPT AT ALL AND AT THIS RATE I WILL ONLY GET TO SLEEP FOR 2 HOURS! **2. **I HAVEN'T DONE ANY OF MY HOMEWORK AND THE TEACHERS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! **3.** MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, FOR THE PAST (glances at clock) **6 HOURS** I HAVE SPENT IN A TRANCE THAT I COULDN'T BREAK OUT OF TRYING TO SOLVE A PUZZLE I DIDN'T EVEN WANT. (Yami tries to break in here but is stopped by Carla's ultimate glare **TT**)THEN WHEN I DO SOLVE IT I'M BLINDED BY A LIGHT AND FROM THE LIGHT OF THE PUZZLE COMES **YOU**, A GUY WITH FREAKY SPIKED HAIR AND DEMONIC EYES!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I BELIEVE!...(her voice quiets down a bit) I just hope that this is all a nightmare and I wake up soon."

Yami during this tremendous yelling had his spiked hair blown back (an interesting look), and his eardrums ringing as he had hit the other side of the room with a smack! . Yami decided that he needed to apologize for whatever made her yell so greatly.

"I'm sorry litt- I mean hikari. By the way what is your name aibou?"

"Carla."

"It's pretty and it suits you."

Carla knew that Yami was probably flattering her just so she wouldn't yell at him, but guys didn't flatter her often.

"Thanks...Yami."

This could've become quite a touching moment if it hadn't been for the door bursting open just then.

"Don't worry Carlita we'll save you!" cried Aunt Marie who had a loaded gun and was waving it everywhere.

"Put it down Marietta, I think she just had a nightmare." said her mother, Helena, softly. Helena walked softly over to her bed and sat next to a trembling (tiredness overcame anger) Carla on the bed. (A/N: Yami disappeared the moment the door was burst open and went into his puzzle, and watched the spectacle, amused)

"Was it a bad nightmare _hija _(means daughter that is used affectionately)? We heard screams and yelling from your room." Said Helena.

"mmmhhhhhhmmmm, " mumbled Carla which meant yes.

"Just go to sleep dear."

"ok Mama."

With that, Carla, crawled into her bed and in less than a minute was out (but not before she set her alarm clock to ring in 2 hours). Her mother smiled and kissed Carla lovingly on her forehead, turned off her desk lamp and left. It was a good thing that Carla was asleep so she didn't hear Marietta go "Oooh, ella termino (she finished) the puzzle! She'll wear it tomorrow!" or else Carla wouldn't be able to sleep.

Once everything was quiet again, Yami appeared again and watched Carla sleep. She's so peaceful when she's like that. Then thinking, on the spur of the moment, he suddenly cocked his head and kissed Carla's forehead softly. It fit somehow.

"Goodnight my little hikari."

Awwww....isn't that cute. I love fluff. But don't worry readers, more chaos will befall on Yami as he attempts to wake up Carla and she goes to school, very grouchy. Ideas are welcome.

What's coming up: Yami gets angry at a clock, Carla and Yami are both in for a surprise when Yami tries to take over, and the king of geeks in Carla's class is going to ask a dreaded question. Please review, it makes me type faster!

-Starlet36


	3. A Rude Awakening

Welcome back!

Things are going to get chaotic for Yami when he tries to wake Carla up and school is going to get interesting with a Yami around...fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters except for Carla Sanchez and her family and friends.

REVIEW!

A/N: Carla is about 5"2 with rich brown hair that just brushes her shoulders. She has tanned skin and mahogany dark eyes. The setting is in Florida, USA.

beep. beep! Beep! BEEP!

And so it began that Carla's extremely loud alarm clock started its ritual beeping.

But, Carla who was out like she was in a coma didn't even stir.

But Yami was up.

Yami POV

He had just been peacefully sleeping about Egypt when he heard the first beep. He had tried to ignore it and continue with gazing at the pyramids and chat idly with some royals, but it became louder and louder. Finally, a very peeved Yami got out of the puzzle ready to mind crush whatever was causing that incessant beeping noise. He saw the clock as his evil enemy. (a/n Yami doesn't remember the memory about Yugi's alarm clock)

Bring it on.

"I, as pharaoh order you to stop, noisemaker!"

"BEEP!"

"I said stop or I will be forced to take action and send you to the shadow realm!!!" Yami said raising his voice.

"BEEEP!"

"YOU DARE CONTRADICT ME?!" roared Yami.

"**BEEP!**"

"That's it! MIND CRUSH!" roared an indignant Yami as the innocent clock was sentenced to the Shadow Realm. Poor clock. Yami felt proud of himself as he had just vanquished one more evil in this strange world. But then he remembered something...o.O. He remembered Yugi once explaining to him what an alarm clock did. Damn. After seeing Carla's anger in action he knew that Carla was going to kill him when she found out. Might as well wake her so she can do her homework...maybe she'll be so distracted she'll forget about the clock. With spirits slightly lifted he proceeded to poke her. Nothing. Harder poke. Still nothing. Hmmmm...this was drastic but he knew it would work. Placing his face close to her ear he combined a bit of shadow magic to his voice and,

"WAKE UP HIKARI!!!!!!!"

Normal POV

Carla immediately bolted upright looking as if she had a heart attack. She looked at Yami, and without a thought to what she was doing, grabbed the pepper spray can and sprayed Yami right in his face.

For the second time that day Yami was in pain.

"AGHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!#$%%!#$#%$ !!!!(Egyptian curses)" Yami dropped to floor holding his face, continuing to scream Egyptian curses.

Carla who watched this calmly while her memories came back to her. Name: Carla Veronica Sanchez. Teenage Spirit Name: Pharoah...Atem...likes to be called Yami. And as soon as she remembered Yami her memories of the night came rushing back. Well, she couldn't leave him writhing in pain, much as she was tempted to do so. It might attract her family's attention. She went to her bathroom, grabbed some eye ointment, and returned to her room finding a whimpering Yami. Feeling guilty now, she said:

"Here Yami, stand still and open your eyes."

Yami moaned slightly and warily opened one bloodshot eye. She gently squeezed the eye ointment bottle and a drop of liquid went in Yami's eye. Yami instantly felt relief and gladly opened his other eye. Once both eyes were treated, Carla immediately took out her books from her backpack and started doing homework without another word to Yami. Two hours later, a tired girl was almost done with her homework. She did it quickly, knowing it wouldn't be good but it would do. And she still had history! In the meantime, Yami had been lying on Carla's bed, his eyes almost done recovering from the pepper spray.

"So, what do you do now?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and if you're still here when I'm back, I'll officially consider myself to be insane." Carla replied wearily.

She took a long hot shower, and hoping against hope, returned back to her room. ::sigh:: He's still here. Then as hormones would have it, she realized she was only wearing a towel in front of a guy. Spirit, or no spirit she couldn't have this. She grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, and was about to chuck it out when-

"What are you doing Carla?"

Carla turned pink despite her tan. This guy was clueless.

"I am going to change into my school clothes...so GET OUT." She said with gritted teeth and for added measure she put the confused puzzle in the bathroom, and dearly wished her room had a lock.

Once she was changed into her uniform (blue polo shirt [to match her mood as her school's shirts came in every color] and khaki skirt) she sleepily headed towards the breakfast area.

"Hola, Carla! Did you sleep well?" said an over-cheery Aunt Marie (well everyone's over-cheery when you've only had 2 hours of sleep) as she ushered Carla into her seat.

Carla began to mechanically eat the buttered toast and drink the chocolate milk.

"Yes."

"Eat up, Chiquita (little girl), you are so thin! Anyways, guess what! I've decided to stay here for two months!"

(O.O;;;) Carla began to choke on her toast, and had to gulp a lot of milk before she could speak.

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'm staying here for two months...Carla you have some hearing _problemas_."

"Umm...Yes!" said Carla with false enthusiasm. In her mind she was crying. No, this couldn't be happening. Why, oh why me? What have I done to deserve this? As if hearing that last thought Aunt Marie said,

"After you had thatnightmare, Carla I decided to stay here until your fear of the dark, which you obviously have, is conquered. Won't this be fun?"

I will KILL Yami.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Look what you forgot in el bano (bathroom)? (she held up the puzzle) Good thing I had to wash my hands or I would've never found it. You will simply look guapa (pretty) with it on! Don't worry I already put the chain on." said Aunt Marie. Aunt Marie slipped the puzzle on her neck and then looked adoringly at Carla. (A/N: telepathic thoughts= /YamiCarla) Later at the bus while Carla was trying to finish her History homework...

/You don't seem happy/

ya think!?Carla was too tired to be in awe that she could speak telepathically to Yami.

/I know you are tired and that you haven't done your homework well, but you seem more unhappy about me...was it about the looks those children made at you, when they saw you had a millennium item?/

...ummm...sort of...well it had to do because they now view me as a huge nerd...::sigh::...plus they still remember that Barney sweater...

/I found your memory of a Barney sweater incident, but what is a nerd?/

I'll explain to you the whole teenage social standing system just so you'll stop pestering me one day. Also, don't try to read my mind, those thoughts are private, and anyways I got to get back to work...and with that Carla closed the mind link.

Carla got more of those "looks" as she got off the bus and as she walked by the jocks' and cheerleaders' lockers she heard snickers. Unfortunately, Carla's locker was right in the middle of the "popular" kids zone so she had no way to escape the evil snickers. (Yami was concerned when he heard snickers but Carla wouldn't let him interfere) Finally after she had hastily grabbed her books that were needed, she went into her zone. Then she said hello to a nice girl who had strawberry blonde hair and odd green-blue eyes.

"Hey Natalie!"

"Hi, Carla...Uh-oh that isn't one of your crazy Aunt Marie's presents is it?"

Carla sighed and nodded.

"You poor thing, well at least you can stuff it in your backpack. You look like you didn't sleep!"

"And that's not the worst thing, Natalie not only is Aunt Marie staying here for two months but maybe I'm going insane but there seems to be a-" Carla was interrupted by the first bell ringing and she went to English. English went by in a sleepy daze, well at least the snickers had stopped since she had stuffed the puzzle in her backpack. And it wasn't until P.E. did anything out of normal happen.

/Carla put me on your neck NOW./

(surprised at Yami's tone) Why?

/Because it's smelly in here, and maybe you're too sleepy to feel it but once you have a Yami you should always stay in contact with the Millennium Puzzle/

No, I think people are starting to forget about the puzzle, and I don't want the comments and snickers to start again

/You leave me no choice aibou. I must take over and I'm sorry/ Yami then took over Carla's body. (A silent Yu-Gi-Oh! was heard only to Carla) And well let's just say...tri-colored spiky hair and straight brown hair were never made to mix. Carla seemed to be a bit taller, her eyes now had hints of red, and most importantly of all her usually tame straight hair, was now a spiky mess. (think spiky Yugi's look on a girl...agh!) This was clearly not as easy as simple as it was with Yugi who was a look-alike of Yami with few exceptions.

Carla was freaking out when she found herself in a soul room that looked a lot like her room except it was more of a raspberry color with occasional odd hieroglyphs here and there. She wanted to go back into the girls P.E. locker room, and suddenly she was there, only in spirit form. She saw all the girls giving Yami odd looks. Natalie looked very concerned (what a good friend) and was attempting to flatten out the spikes with her huge brush. She succeeded somewhat as the hair flattened except the bangs (think Yugi's blonde spiky bangs). Carla glared evilly at Yami, knowing he could see her.

Yami...

/Yes, I know hikari, I will give you back your body on the condition that you wear the millennium puzzle. Right now, you are too weak to overpower me, and I can see you and your friend don't like the new spiky look./

TTFine. You know that I hate you right now.

/You will see that I am right later on when you are not so grouchy/

With that, Yami gave back Carla her control on her body, and lucky for Carla her hair went straight again.

During P.E. while they were running laps around the track outside, Natalie asked the question that had been causing an awkward silence between Carla and Natalie in P.E.

"Carla what happened back there? First you seemed really spacey like you were in another world, then all of a sudden you seemed completely different. I, for one know from personal experience that your hair is incapable of spiking and your eyes aren't reddish."

Knowing that this had been coming, Carla took a deep breadth,

"Well you see Natalie, I don't know if you'll believe me but there's a spirit living inside this freaky puzzle who's a pharaoh (Natalie cocked an eyebrow in disbelief). I'm serious, Natalie what you saw back there was when the spiky-haired pharaoh took over my body as he feels that I have to always wear the puzzle around my neck because I am his 'hikari' or whatever."

Natalie still looked at Carla with a bit of disbelief.

"Yami, please show yourself."

/If you feel that you must, but know that I won't show myself to every person you ask me. It's just because you seem to really trust Natalie and have a strong friendship like Yugi had with his friends.../

So, Natalie and Carla walked over to the demented water fountain, where no one was, and suddenly Yami appeared in his ghostly form to the girls. (A/N: He's still wearing his Egyptian clothing)

Natalie gasped but luckily didn't scream. Yami smirked at her, and Natalie suddenly smiled mischievously and whispered to Carla,

"Carla you are so lucky, he is hot!" which caused Carla's cheeks to turn red.

For the rest of P.E. Carla filled Natalie in with the details. In fact, Natalie invited Carla to watch a movie tomorrow after school (today was Thursday), which meant they were on good terms.

Everything seemed perfect until history. (A/N: Dun da Dun!!!!)

Carla sat next to Samantha, the eighth grade brain who had straw-colored hair, blue eyes, a ton of freckles, and wore glasses. Samantha was perfect in academics and she knew that the teachers favored her so she used it to her advantage. Carla and Samantha were on friendly terms as far as history went (Carla was smart too). Since, history was last period, Carla was incredibly sleepy as she took notes on the American Revolution. On the right side of Carla sat Phillip Quail, a short Egyptian who was mahogany-tanned with an Afro of black hair that had a serious case of dandruff. Phillip was a brain too but mostly, Phillip just played games during class (he thought he was too good to take notes). Stuck-up Phillip was the King of the 8th grade geeks.

"Hi Carla, what's up?" said Phillip while a now-awake Carla tried to inch closer to Samantha with no avail.

"Umm...nothing." Replied a scared Carla as Phillip's bushy hair came into view (she could already see the white specs of dandruff).

"Are you doing anything Friday?"

Agh! Yami, help!

/What's wrong hikari?/

I think Phillip is going to ask me out on a date!

/What's wrong with that?/

I DON'T WANT TO! HE'S A POMPOUS GEEK!

/Then tell him no./

"Well Phillip I'm going to see a movie tomorrow with my friend Natalie." Said a nervous Carla. Please, just say ok, and leave, please!

"Cool! I'm going to the movies with my friend Eric (also a geek). Maybe we could meet up and afterwards I'll treat you to ice cream"

No response. Carla knew she couldn't get out of this one. She was doomed. She didn't want to break his heart, as it was obvious by Phillip's eagerness, he had been planning to do this for a long time. Carla knew what she had to say. ::sigh::

"Sure. I'd love to."

She was now the queen of geeks. Huzzah.

Poor Carla. Don't worry, lots of humor will be coming up. The more reviews the more chapters, so review!


	4. An Assasin in Disguise

I must write every chapter possible before tries to ban me again...and well I have time since there's a hurricane coming

Welcome to Chapter four in this epic saga of Yami learning the world of the modern teenage girl (and he's going to learn it all the hard way...bwuhahaha)

Yami will see some dirty dancing from Carla and speaking of her, there seems to be someone after a millennium puzzle...

A/N: Yami-Carla thoughts = Carla-Yami thoughts =

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the songs mentioned or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters

...Do I have to go through with this?

/For the umpteenth time, yes you do! Because you can't break your promise!/

I'll do it...(grumble)

It was Friday afternoon, the day of the big date, and Carla was having second thoughts about letting her conscience win. She gave in though, cursing her conscience.

"Ok Yami...I'll put on the radio on now so you can occupy yourself while I decide what to wear." said Carla as she took off the puzzle from her neck, put it by the stereo, and turned the stereo on. Half an hour later, Carla had narrowed it down to two: a yellow sleeveless shirt that had a cherry and said delicious with a raspberry-colored skirt, or an aqua blue sleeveless shirt with a half of a sun on the right shoulder which came with a khaki skirt. Carla chose the second outfit because she had matching shoes (blue flip flops with slight heels), and she didn't want to suggest anything such as "delicious" to Phillip.

Meanwhile, Yami had been listening to an interesting collection of music: first he listened to "Dip It Low", then he listened to "Hey Mama", then "Bring Me to Life", and now he was listening to "She Will Be Loved". In fact, he liked the last song so much that, when he thought Carla was immersed in her clothe choosing, he started to sing softly to the words. After the song was done, he heard clapping and turned bright red when he saw he had an audience.

"You're pretty good at singing Yami, you seem to really mean that one line "I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner, in the pouring rain...Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while..."

Yami turned a brighter red (if that's even possible) and immediately knew that his hikari was going to get some payback. But first...

"Yami, you know the chart I was making in history, well here you have it, the teenage social ladder system. You can look at it OUTSIDE my room while I go take a shower." Said a wary Carla as she made her way towards the shower with her clothes and such.

2 Hours later...

Well I'm done. Hmmm....where's Yami? He probably is in his puzzle, completely baffled at the chart. Oh well, he can stay there while I put on my make-up (A/N: she's doing this for herself, not for Phillip). She noticed that the radio was still on and "Roses" came on again. Well...since Yami's not here, I guess it's ok if I dance. Not knowing that a certain Yami was watching intently she began to dance carefree as she sung along. (A/N: I would put the lines down here but I don't know all the words so use your imagination!) Carla twisted and twirled and even shook her booty once (something she would never do in anyone's presence...Carla's shy) as she sung loudly "Roses really smell like ooh ooh ooooh!" Once the song was over, Yami was about to appear and congratulate Carla (and see how red she could blush) when "Naughty Girl" came on. (To keep this PG-13 I will not elaborate on what Carla did but let's just say she would never dance that way unless she was sure her little sister was at a sleepover, Yami was engrossed in that chart, and her family was grocery shopping on the other side of town). Let's just say, perverted thoughts ran through Yami's head as he watched Carla dance and realized his new hikari wasn't as innocent as Yugi. Once Carla was done he appeared before Carla with a very naughty smirk on his face.

"You don't dance too bad, your voice is...adequate, and I was _very _entertained..."

Carla turned redder than a tomato. Yami was sure he could almost feel the embarrassment from her. Revenge is sweet.

Meanwhile Carla was very embarrassed as Yami's last remark meant he saw her dance to "Naughty Girl" which no human on Earth was supposed to see. She was too embarrassed to comment. An awkward silence followed until finally Yami piped up,

"Sooo...I read that whole chart thing and I understand what a nerd is now, but why is there this ladder at all?"

"Good question. (Carla was glad to be moving of the dance and song topic) It's been there since the dawn of time when schools came about."

"My tutor never taught me about this."

"You're not taught, you just know. And you didn't know before because you didn't go to school with other children."

Yami and Carla were saved from this semi-awkward conversation by a honk on the driveway. Carla immediately put the puzzle on (no choice, remember?), and bolted into Natalie's mom's car without another word.

/By the way you look very pretty/ Yami meant it too.

...No flattering comments were going to work now, no matter how true.

Later at the theater as Natalie and Carla got into their seats to watch Spider-Man 2 (A/N: I know it's been out a while but it's a movie a lot of people have seen)...

"Carla, what's wrong? Did you and Yami have a fight?" asked a concerned Natalie.

"He. Saw. ME. _Dance_. To. NAUGHTY GIRL." Whispered Carla (though it was no use as Yami heard everything)

"OH. Whoa. Carla, what I suggest now is that you try to forget it and move onto another topic like 'what do those foreign words like hikari mean?'" advised Natalie.

(very coldly) You heard her. Do tell us.

/I will. Perhaps it will strengthen our weakened bond./

Yami appeared in the seat next to Carla (visible only to Natalie and Carla which is good since he was STILL wearing Egyptian clothing) and began to talk seriously, looking into Carla's dark brown eyes with his penetrating crimson eyes.

"Carla, hikari means light in English because you are my light, while Yami, means darkness. You are my light side Carla, and that is why I ask you to wear the puzzle all the time (his eyes soften) because it represents our eternal bond."

Carla had tried at first to break the spell Yami's eyes on her but she couldn't and didn't want it to. Those eyes were so...interesting. They held sincerity and authority yet that kindness though hidden was always near the surface. She knew she couldn't hold any anger towards Yami anymore. "::sniff:: (she was very emotional)...Am I really your light?"

"Yes." said a serious Yami, and then deciding to lighten the mood, he said with a smirk, "...No matter how naughty you dance." This could've been another touching moment hadn't it been for a sudden voice.

"CAR-LA! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU???!!!!" cried a certain geek.

"Aghh!!! Save me Yami!" yelled a frightened Carla as she hid behind Yami. Yami, thinking Carla was in grave danger shielded her with his body. But it was too late.

"I recognize that scream! Carla, I see you! Don't worry, by all that is technologic, I'll save you!" and with that Phillip did a sort of weird geek run (tripping, half-falling, while panting heavily from lack of exercise). He ran towards Carla and sat right on top of Yami. A squished Yami immediately disappeared inside the puzzle. While Natalie glared at Carla for an explanation (Natalie would not have come had she known who was going to show up), Phillip asked Carla why she screamed.

"I-uh saw a spider and I-er have a fierce arachnophobia."

"So why'd you call it Yami?"

"Um...I call all spiders-er Yami. "

"Okkkkkkk..."

During the movie there was an awkward silence between the four teenagers (remember Phillip's friend Eric?) only interrupted by Carla explaining about how Phillip asked her on a date after the movie. After the movie, Natalie attempted to make a quick dash towards the clothes section, which was far, far away from Phillip and Carla (Eric went to the video game store...and never was seen again that night by Carla) but was stopped by a desperate Carla.

"Natalie, you're leaving?! Don't go!"

Natalie gave Carla an every-girl-for-herself look as she said,

"Good Luck with your date! Meet you in an hour over at the parking lot." cried Natalie as she resumed her dash.

So much for friend supervision.

Carla resigned herself to her fate to be forever known as the queen of geeks. Clueless Phillip endlessly chattered about how he was Chess Champion AND got an award last month for making an amazing computer program. (A/N: I have nothing against chess or the creation of computer programs; I just needed SOMETHING to use against Phillip) Carla realized that Phillip had the voice of a person who talked using complicated words, expecting the whole world to be hanging on his every word. What an ego. They got their ice creams and sat down at a cute table. Carla was so engrossed in how it would all be over in an hour that it took a moment for her to realize that Phillip was asking her a question.

"May I look at that unique artifact, darling." Darling?! Already?! This guy was way too forward.

"Um...Sure...Could you...umm...if you don't mind, NOT call me darling" said Carla. Phillip didn't seem to hear her as his expression changed while he clutched her puzzle. Was it just her, or did Phillip's hair become a bit spikier?

"You. Have. The. Millennium. Puzzle. Impossible." Said a different Phillip as he continue to hold the puzzle as if it were a prized treasure.

/I don't like that kid./

Finally! You see my way of thinking. I don't know, maybe you could help me get ou-

/No. It's not that. Look at the way he keeps looking at our Puzzle/

Carla looked and noted Phillip's hungry evil look. Yami was right.

"Uh. Phillip, let go of my puzzle now please." Said a worried Carla. The changed Phillip gave her a withering look but let go with obvious reluctance. An awkward silence went by, interrupted only by the silent consumption of their ice cream cones. During the silence, Carla noticed that Phillip was wearing a baggy jacket where none was needed. I wonder what's in that jacket...Phillip had finished his ice cream, and wiping his hands on a handkerchief from his pocket protector. He spoke again with that weird, deep, leering voice.

"Allow me to give you a neck massage my dear." Before she could reply, Phillip was already there, his hands in a nice circular motion on her neck. Carla admitted, Phillip was doing a very advanced mood. Part of her mind wanted to slap Phillip, but the majority was listening to a soothing presence in her mind.

/Hrmph...I don't trust him behind you/

This feels good though...so...rela-Before Carla could continue she felt a horrible pressure on her neck as if someone was trying to squeeze the life out of her. Yami reacted immediately by taking over, and elbowing Phillip hard in the stomach.

"Why did you just choke me?!" snarled an angry Yami.

Phillip was back to his normal self though and looked confused.

"Choke you? I'm sorry maybe I massaged you too hard. You look very...interesting... with your hair spiked, how'd you do that?" Yami looked as if he was going to choke Phillip and see if he liked it when Carla took over.

(indignant for having Carla take over just before") /Why won't you let me choke him for nearly killing you?!/

(In an annoyed voice) I don't think he was responsible Yami so leave him ALONE. You're way too overprotective.In fact, after Carla had been choked, a tender, husky voice seem to whisper in her ear. "It's not Phillip's fault, my dear, your Yami is wrong." His voice was so...hypnotic, why shouldn't she believe Phillip? The words "It wasn't Phillip's fault" seem to echo in her head. Yami _was_ wrong, but she decided she would end the date now; she didn't like the bruises on her neck, no matter how apologetic...and wonderful that voice sounded.

"I have to go now Phillip. Umm...see you later at school." Phillip looked confused but said goodbye anyway and watched Carla as she left. At the parking lot, Carla met an unusually flushed Natalie, and they went into Natalie's mom's car as her mom pulled up.

Phillip's voice changed though as he gazed at Carla, into that husky, hypnotic voice again. He muttered to himself,

"So Yami has a hikari too. A GIRL hikari ::evil chuckle::. Not to worry, Pharaoh, I will end your pain soon. It will not take long until I break your little hikari's spirit...and then your power will be mine."

Sorry if it was lame chapter ending, but I'm running out of inspiration here! Coming up: Breaking the Hikari Part 1

R & R!

-Starlet36


	5. Breaking the Hikari Part 1

And so the plot thickens!

Shocked reviewers at this point are going: there was a plot?! Me: O.O;;;

R & R please!

Thank you Ministirth for cheering me up when I got that bad review!

Well before I do the disclaimer I would just like to say that the scary nightmare I had the other day inspired the nightmare in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Carla and all my other made-up characters.

Yami-Carla thoughts Carla-Yami thoughts 

_He was haunting her. All she saw was his figure taking Natalie, then Mama, then Aunt Marie, and then Papa, until she was the only one left. _

_Oh, how she ran in fear! He didn't exactly have a description, she just saw his figure always running after her with a stick, a sword?, in his hand. _

_Tired. _

_She couldn't beat him forever. He was gaining, his maniacal cackle beginning to get louder. But she would run until her heart burst. _

_Aghhhhhhhhh!!!_

_She tripped and fell on the hard, concrete sidewalk. Blood was streaming down her chin, and her bloody knees were aching from the pain. She tried to get up but she couldn't. _

_Too tired. _

_Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked at all the corpses, all with their eyes closed, around her. She couldn't escape their awful lingering look of horror as they met their fate that was still etched on all of their faces. She couldn't bear to gaze any more. Her throat tightened as heart-wrenching sobs came from her drained body. It was all her fault! **He**__was after **her**, and her alone. He knew he was breaking her heart slowly with people he murdered by sending them to the Shadow Realm. _

"_Yami!" cried the battered girl in desperation, not expecting a reply by the way her luck was going._

"_I am here Carla. I will NEVER leave you!" said Yami fiercely as he appeared, surprising Carla. He hugged her protectively as the figure started to come. The figure cackled evilly as he came closer to Carla saying in his husky voice,_

"_You can do nothing Yami. While I have been strengthening in the shadows your power has waned with your 100-year slumber. Have fun in the shadow realm Yami!" With that the figure took out his stick weapon and a blinding light emitted from it. Yami tried to resist with a golden light the puzzle gave out, but collapsed soul-less like all the others into the Shadow Realm. His beautiful, intriguing crimson eyes were never to be seen again._

"_NO! Yami, you said you'd never leave!" cried Carla as terrible loneliness enveloped her._

"_Well he did leave. ::evil chuckle:: FOREVER. Goodbye Carla. The Millennium puzzle is mine." He raised the stick-thing, poised for the attack. The light came and-_

"AGHHH!!! Yami!"

/What is it Carla?!!! What's wrong?/ as a frightened Pharaoh came out of the puzzle. Carla couldn't take it any more, that nightmare was too vivid, too real. She began cry, her voice coming out very hoarse and very quiet.

I thought...I thought you were de-dead ::sob:: 

Yami looked alarmed as he wrapped his arms around Carla, soothing her with his very real, and very tight embrace. Yami with his arms around Carla sat with her on her bed. Once Carla had calmed down she relayed her nightmare to Yami, feeling comforted by his warm embrace (too at ease to realize Yami was HUGGING her or she would've blushed furiously). There was a very tense silence from Yami after he heard everything.

His only response was to grip harder on Carla.

Carla, who could barely breathe due to Yami's tight grip, and who was now beginning to get scared by Yami's silence said quietly:

"It was just a nightmare...right?"

There was a long silence as Yami wondered whether he should tell the truth or not. Finally, he decided with the truth because he didn't want to give Carla a false sense of security.

"I think your nightmare was a warning to us from someone to be aware of a new evil. Whoever gave you this nightmare, obviously wanted to scare you Carla. I remember, with my old hikari, Yugi, we battled an enemy who seemed a lot like that figure in your dream. I just can't place his name..."

"Yami, if we do have to battle this guy (it was obvious that it was a guy). I just want you to know that I don't think you're weakened at all. If anything, you're stronger. I'll always be there for you. " said a serious Carla. Then, she became quite aware that she was in contact with Yami's bare chest and blushed, pulling away from Yami's arms. Yami blushed too when he realized what he did.

From a home, not too far away from the blushing couple, a man observed the spectacle with disgust.

"Damn. That plan didn't work. Time for Plan B and C!"

Sorry it was so short and serious but school is pretty hard, and a hurricane's coming. I promise the next chapter will be longer with a bit of humor in it!

Coming up: Breaking the Hikari: Part 2. Yami and horses don't mix, and Carla experiences the pain of Plan B and C


	6. Breaking the Hikari Part 2

Welcome to the next part in this epic saga. Yes, this is a romance fic too (the characters don't blush for nothing) and if would let me I'd make it a romance/humor/general fic but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it.

The person that is after the puzzle is going to use some dirty tricks to win

So far the score is Carla/Yami 1, Evil Guy 0(you'll find out who he is if you don't already know soon)

Carla was in her dad's Lexus, going to her Sunday horseback riding class. Her dad had given her a questioning look when he saw the Millennium puzzle hanging from her neck, and Carla's two-word reply, "Aunt Marie" said it all. Finally they arrived at the red barn.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, honey."

"ok Papa."

Carla walked inside the barn where the horse stalls were, with a huge indoor arena in the middle. A middle-aged lady with a severe face (which softened when she saw Carla) and white-streaked brown hair that was currently in a tight bun, appeared. Carla immediately brightened,

"Hi Sally!"

"Good Morning Carla. Ready to ride Sunbird?"

"Yes! I'll start brushing her."

Carla rushed to a particular stall that had a sign with the name "Sunbird" with a blue ribbon and a picture attached to it. She immediately started brushing Sunbird, a petite mare with a golden coat and black mane. Sunbird, or Birdy as she was nicknamed stood just at 15 hands, Arabian blood evident on her elegant dished face (though it's quite unusual that there would be an Arabian horse with a golden coat, go with me) that was framed with a white diamond mark. Yami was interested in the photo. It showed a grinning-from-ear-to-ear younger version of Carla as she proudly held up a blue ribbon with a proud Sunbird, posed for the picture. He was so interested in asking about it he didn't notice when he walked up to Carla and stepped in a squishy pile.

Huh?

Carla glanced at him and barely stifled a laugh. Yami had stepped in a tremendous mound of poo. Yami groaned embarrassed and took a step forward but tripped and landed face first again in the mound. Carla couldn't contain it any longer, she laughed so hard, that she had to lean on Sunbird to remain standing. Even Sunbird seemed to snort in amusement. (o.o) Yami turned scarlet as he wiped the poo from his eyes so he could see as he stood up, trying to retain whatever dignity he had (which isn't much when you're a human poo figure...yes the mound was that big), ignoring Carla's hysterics. (-.-;;)Yami banished all the feces to the shadow realm and disappeared inside the puzzle without another word. Carla tacked up Sunbird (still giggling), kissed her velvet nose, and led her out to the arena as she put on her helmet.

"Carla we're going to warm-up and then jump a 3 foot vertical. Ready?" said Sally as she helped Carla lift up into the saddle.

"Yup."

Carla and Sunbird proceeded to warm-up. Circling the arena, Carla felt a sense of contentment that always reached her while she was riding. After walking Birdy, she trotted the mare, loving how Sunbird picked up her delicate little feet. Soon, it was time to canter, and by now a curious Yami was sharing the experience with her.

/It has a nice rhythm/

I know. Birdy knows I love it when she goes fast. Anyways...I hope the puzzle doesn't smell. 

/.../ If Millennium puzzles could blush, it would be glowing bright red about now.

Then she slowed the Arabian horse, and Sally set up the jump. It was quite big. For the first time that lesson, fear crept inside Carla's heart.

/Are you scared?/ asked Yami in disbelief.

(Forgetting embarrassment...or maybe it was because of his short attention span. Yami: Hey! Me: Go get the cookie Yami: COOKIE! [jumps off cliff for cookie] Me: -.-;; back to the story...)

No...it's just that it's been a while since I've jumped such a high vertical. Don't worry soon my excitement will take over my fearCarla took a deep breadth and hid her fear from Sunbird.

/Why can't you show it?/

Because if I do, then Birdy will sense it from me and will freak out

Without another word, Carla began to canter around, but Birdy didn't seem to be herself. She fought Carla for control on the reins and even gave out a warning buck. It was on the third circle that an apprehensive Carla attempted the jump. Instead of her usual bubbly expectation where Birdy would leap gracefully, Carla knew that Birdy hadn't lifted her body enough to make the jump, and as there was nothing she could do (Birdy was already in the air) she braced herself for the horrible impact.

And that's exactly what she got.

Birdy's front hooves clipped the jump and from there everything went downhill.

Literally.

Carla felt herself rise out of the saddle, into the air, and onto the dirt with a sickening thud. Carla felt a pain in her back as she dizzily realized her back had struck the pole that held one side of the jump. Sunbird, took the fall badly, and had Carla stayed on, her right side would've crushed. Sunbird got up quickly however, and with a wild demonic look on her liquid brown eyes, started towards Carla. Everything seemed so detached from Carla. She heard Sally's screams for her to move, but couldn't. The problem was, Carla was in too much pain at the moment to move from the raging horse that was charging towards her. Yami took over, and rolled out of harm's way. Meanwhile, Sunbird reared into the air, her delicate hooves passionately beating the air, and an unearthly battle scream erupting from the normally quiet mare's throat. It was a beautiful and deadly thing to watch. Then the evil mare came down, right where Carla had just been, her eyes now reddish and her mouth beginning to foam, as she stomped the ground in frustration.

Then it all stopped, and whatever had just possessed the mare to do what she just did went out of her, leaving a violently trembling mare. Birdy had an expression that clearly said "Did I just do that?". Yami was preparing to send the mare to the Shadow Realm when a weak voice stopped him.

S-she is not evil anymore. Whatever came over her is gone. Don't b-banish her to the Shadow realm. L-**look** at her, those eyes are different than the ones who just tried to k-kill me. 

Yami looked and frightened liquid brown eyes had replaced the mare's demonic reddish eyes. As if seeking comfort, the mare nickered and walked towards a confused Yami/Carla. Birdy reached out and butted Yami/Carla playfully (A/N: it's too much to type Yami/Carla all the time. Anyways you get the point) as if nothing had happened. Carla took over, and led a quiet mare back to a worried Sally. Sally looked at Carla and quietly said,

"I, understand if you don't want to get back on Sunbird now." Carla looked back at Sally determined.

"No, let me just trot her around a bit." Once Sally had made sure Sunbird was calm (that took 15 minutes), and the tack was all right, she lifted Carla back up.

(imagine Yami's head exploding into impossible proportions with a chibi body as his mouth became incredibly huge) /WHY IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU GETTING BACK ON THAT HORSE! WHO KNOWS IF SHE'LL REACT AGAIN!/

(hair blown a bit) I must ride her now Yami, I can't wait until next time. If I do, I don't think I'll be brave enough to ride her. I'm only a bit bruised. 

Knowing full well that Carla was not just "a bit bruised", but knew Carla was in her nothing-you-say-is-going-to-stop-me mode, Yami decided to support her.

/Fine, umm...you go girl! Err...Show her what you're made of! (blush)...didn't mean it that way (decides to shut up)/ If Carla hadn't been so scared at the moment, she would have chuckled at Yami's attempt for saying hip phrases (A/N: It's all the stupid chart's fault). The rest of Carla's ride went without any trouble, she even went over a low jump. It seemed Sunbird was very sorry for the whole incident, and a good ride, was her only way of communicating "sorry". Carla, felt a great sense of pride for being brave enough to go back on Sunbird, said goodbye to Birdy and Sally cheerfully, and got into her dad's car.

The score so far was Yami & Carla: 2 (Carla wasn't dead like planned), Evil Guy: 1 (Yet Carla's back was bruised badly.) And the evil guy had one more trick up his sleeve.

Carla's boots and clothes were all in all quite dirty. She told her dad what had happened, and instead of getting of worried look and a great bear hug, she got something much worse. Did her dad actually look pleased? That pleased look turned to one of rage as he saw the dirt Carla's boots were leaving on the car floor.

"YOUR NASTY LITTLE BOOTS ARE BRINGING FILTHY DIRT INTO MY CAR WHICH I JUST CLEANED! YOU JUST DON'T THINK DO YOU CARLA! YOU'RE IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD ALL THE TIME LIKE A DAYDREAMING MORON! WELL, WELCOME TO REALITY, MY DEAR! (hint hint)"

Carla sat there stunned. Never, had her father yelled at her like that. Yes, she had been yelled at before, but never before for such a little thing, and never with that much rage. Her father, whom she loved, looked condescendingly at her like she was a retard. Carla's throat began tighten, and her eyes started to well up with tears. Any second now, they would start to fall. Yami looked aghast. Carla's father had struck Yami as a nice, slightly hot-tempered yet always kind to his daughter kind of guy. In other words, Yami had thought Carla was Daddy's little girl. He was angry at his words though. Carla was not a moron. And it wasn't Carla's fault that her boots were dirty.

Meanwhile Carla looked devastated. Her father's kept words echoing in her head. She had always trusted her father's opinion. Was she a daydreaming moron? No, she only daydreamed sometimes, and it was usually during her conversations with Yami that she acquired that spacey look. Her father's latest words (he had kept yelling obscenities and more hurtful things to Carla while Carla was devastated) haunted her.

"You think of no one but yourself! Always thinking that you are the center of all the troubles in the world! It makes me wonder if you even have a brain you b$%! (Carla was shocked, her dad never used curse words around her, let alone on her)"

That last curse was the last straw. Carla's tears won the battle and began to silently find their way down Carla cheeks and trembling chin. Damn those tears. She WAS too weak to even hold back her tears. How pathetic. Everything her dad said was true...

/STOP THAT. Your father is WRONG./

But he's right Yami. It's all true...Why else would my dad yell like that? 

/Little hikari, do not listen to him. Your father (he spat the word hatefully) is trying to break your spirit. Listen to me, I don't know what's going on but HE'S the moron. Are you listening?!/ Carla didn't like **Yami** now telling her what to do. She just needed to be alone to think, and Yami wasn't helping her at ALL. It didn't help either that Yami had called her little.

**Leave me ALONE Yami STOP telling me what to do, and STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!**Yami was taken aback. He decided to give Carla some space. Soon Carla arrived back at home. She left an angry father quickly, got out her key, and went inside her home.

At least, she still had the rest of her family's support.

Not.

Her whole family seemed to be hostile towards her, her mother glared hatefully, Aunt Marie glared and muttered Spanish curse words, and even her little sister gave a condescending smirk (which wasn't too out of the ordinary). Carla ran up to her room, the only place where she wouldn't see all those hostile faces. She took a quick shower, changed into casual clothes and did her homework hastily, all without a word. Once, she was done she climbed onto her bed (it was near dinnertime and though her stomach growled, she wasn't going down to those faces that hated her) and tried to remember what she had done to deserve such an all-out hate towards her. It couldn't be because of the boots, it could make her father angry but not explode. What had she done? On and on, those thoughts kept circling around her head, until Carla was tired of hearing them without any answers.

"Maybe I can help relieve some of your stress...?" said a deep, kind, quiet voice as Carla jumped in surprise. Yami. Carla felt painful guilt as she remembered how she had vented all her confusion and anger at Yami.

"Yami, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just needed someone to vent all my anger at, and you _were_ getting on my nerves... I'm so sorry, I _should've_ listened to you. But it's too late now...(takes a long pause) they've won...I feel...broken." said Carla very quietly. (A/N: Carla & Yami: 2 Evil Guy: 3 2 points for breaking a soul) Yami looked upset by this and gathered a limp Carla in his arms. He held her protectively as his hand brushed her back. Instantly, Carla stiffened and winced painfully. Yami could've hit himself. He'd forgotten Carla's bruises. Well, he could cure that, at least. It took a noticeable amount of energy to heal but he could accomplish it. He placed a comforting hand a muttered an ancient spell. In his mind he imagined Carla's back healed, her tanned skin, without those awful bruises. Suddenly, Yami felt quite weary. Weary yet triumphant. Carla touched her back in surprise; she had just felt a pleasant cool sensation and her backaches had ceased to exist.

Did you do that Yami? Carla looked at a tired Yami. He smiled at Carla, brushing a lock of hair from her face tenderly. (A/N: Awww)

/(breathing deeply)...Yes. I healed your bruises. It was the least I could do. Now...a bit of my energy will always remain with you, my aibou./

(smiles gratefully) Thanks Yami. I may be broken but at least I have you. Go and rest now. School's tomorrow. 

(A/N: Carla & Yami: 3 point for knowing Yami's there for her Evil Guy: 3....oooh it's even)

A blushing Carla gave a stunned Yami a quick peck on the cheeks, and went to bed. (If Yami could've spoken after Carla kissed him It would've been something like this: PHWEE?!!!!)

The man, who watched from not too far away, was very angry.

"I broke his hikari and STILL he is able to comfort her! That's it! Screw all those plans! It's time for some head-to-head That means the a battle's coming up...

Sorry if the humor's running thin but I'm making this a romance fic (thanks reviewers!) too so something's going to give...But don't you like the touch of fluff I added?

P.S. I have nothing against horses, in fact they're one of my favorite animals so don't hurt me for making Birdy attempt to murder Carla

Birdy: you're going down for making me evil...I will get my revenge!

o.O Me: Eep! Gtg! (Birdy gallops after screaming authoress)

-Starlet36


	7. Forbidden Knowledge

::sob:: I would just like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing!!!!!!!

Thoughts: /Yami/ Carla

Carla's feeling really down (wouldn't you in her position) but she'll make a forbidden discovery that Yami has tried to keep from her...

* * *

Carla was sick of seeing the hateful glares at school. It was as if the world had secretly conspired with her family while Carla was sleeping and had decided that from that moment the world would be an I-Hate-Carla-Sanchez world. If it weren't for the fact that this was impossible since Yami would've noticed, Carla would have totally bought this idea. 

_Whack!_

Ow. Not another one. Carla groaned inwardly as she read the note that had been flicked painfully at her head. "YOU SUCK. YOU'RE HIDEOUSLY DEFORMED. YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS. SO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND JUST DIE. -_Phillip_"

Jeez, even Phillip, the king of geeks, hated her.

At least they were getting better than the murder and stalker threats she had gotten in the morning. And it was true she no longer had any friends. Natalie and the rest of her friends had become like all the others, spitting at her, glaring at her, and muttering obscene remarks at her. What really hurt her heart was that Natalie, HER EX-BEST FRIEND, was one of the leaders in this I-Hate-Carla world since she had blackmail information.

****Yami can't I just run away?! I'm sick of seeing everyone, even the teachers hate me; look at that unfair "F" I got today just because I walked in 1.5 seconds late! People are attempting to murder me! No one sat by me next to lunch!...Let me give up.

/No! Carla you cannot run away. Don't give up! If you do, you'll be letting the evil man that's after us win the battle, and the whole world would be in danger. Keep fighting my brave hikari!/

At the beginning of the day, Yami's pep talk had heartened and strengthened Carla. But now, she really didn't care if the world was in danger if she just gave up. Carla wasn't exactly getting appreciated for fighting. And the comments were really starting to get to her. Especially the one that Natalie had let out: the one where she was an insane lunatic who thought she had a spirit inside her puzzle.

Woops, that was true. ::sigh::

She was too tired, too depressed to keep going. If Yami wanted to keep fighting, fine. But she was no brave hikari.

I give up Yami. If you want to save this world so much then, here, take over. I'm through.

And with that the depressed hikari went into her soul room to sulk. Yami now stood there, not really surprised. He knew his hikari had given it her best shot, and who could blame her for wanting to give up. All those murder attempts and hateful glares had really shattered Carla's spirit. But he would never tell her that. Instead, Yami went through the school day (if anyone had paid attention they would have noticed that spiky-haired Carla was more clueless than usual, but they thought that a clueless spiky-haired Carla was natural), and got back home early. He went into his soul room searching for certain scrolls...

Meanwhile...

Carla felt like such a loser.

She didn't feel this way because of the way everyone was treating her (although that did help her get the thought that she was worthless), she was a loser since she'd let Yami down. She could feel the disappointment coming from him when she gave up. He had sworn to protect her (and he did mind crush a couple people who had tried to murder Carla on the way to school), yet she had failed him. All because she was sick of seeing people hate her. She was so pathetic. Wallowing in self-pity, she wandered out of her soul room, and, came upon a strange door. Hmmm...guess this is Yami's soul door. Curiosity overtaking her self-pity she tried opening the door. It opened with a groan as Carla gasped. WHOA. Carla looked stupefied as she saw all the stairs and doors, thinking that her mind was really simple compared to his obviously complex one.

"Carla? What are you doing here?" said a deep voice behind her. Carla jumped, and felt like she had been caught getting a cookie from a cookie jar like when she was little. Yet Yami showed no hostility on his face, only faint surprise as he held a dozen of odd scrolls stacked on his arms.

"Umm...I was tired of being in my soul room so I came here...(Yami looked skeptically at her)...ok, ok, when I was thinking over what happened today, I stumbled upon your room. (Yami gave a satisfied smirk)...Look Yami, I'm sorry I gave up, and left the burden on you. Please forgive me."

"What's there to forgive hikari. You're only human. I understand that you have a point where you can't cope anymore."

Carla knew Yami meant it kindly but the words "point where you can't cope anymore" stung. She could cope. She _would_ cope. Out of all the people in the world, she wanted most of all to prove to Yami that she was no coward. She'd do it somehow, all she needed an opportunity. Hmm...what were those scrolls for?

Yami why do you have all those scrolls?

/Well...I'm looking for a spell to beat the person after us, or at least strengthen me.../

Maybe this was her chance.

Ooooh! Can I help?

(Reluctant for some reason) /Fine...but be careful. Oh and you'll have to use the light of the Millennium Puzzle if you want to read Egyptian./

Carla immediately snatched a scroll and started to read it (a/n: which looked like it was written in English thanks to the light the puzzle gave off). Blahblahblah, it was really boring, with the scroll droning on about the dangerous shadow games, occasionally letting out a tidbit about the Milennium items. Yami seemed really engrossed in his scroll reading. Yet there was a scroll beside him, which was obviously not meant for Carla's eyes by the way Yami had protectively positioned his body against it. There must be something interesting in there...With a mischievous grin that would match a chibi's, Carla sneakily got up (Yami didn't even stir, he was that engrossed) and quietly replaced her scroll with the forbidden one on the ground. Yami then stirred a bit and looked at Carla confused

/What are you doing there?/

Nothing...Just picking up another scroll to read

/Hmm...ok then just DO NOT, WHATEVER YOU DO, read this one. (points at the scroll Carla had just put there thinking it was the forbidden one) There are some dangerous spells in there that are not meant for your eyes, only for mine./

Carla smiled sweetly...too sweetly at Yami. Had Yami paid attention to that smile he would've known something was up, and could've saved Carla from the knowledge she was about to receive. But he didn't.

Carla immediately opened the scroll and read it with intense curiosity. But it was the same as her other scroll until...

Carla looked at the last paragraph shocked. So this was why Yami didn't want her to read the scroll. Yami didn't want anything to happen to her. How sweet yet pointless. She reread the paragraph to make sure it was right. It read:

_For as long as we Egyptians have remembered, the greatest power that can be granted to a person is through sacrifice. There is a special sacrifice called Neferti's Wish that will give all of the owner's life energy to the person he or she wishes. But in order for the sacrifice to work it must be done willingly with all the owner's heart, or the sacrifice is worthless. It should be done not for selfish reasons, or for frivolous ones', but for the sake of others. Extreme caution should be heeded if one should ever use this spell for once it is activated by the three sacred words it will take all of the owner's energy until done, leaving the owner lifeless. The three sacred words are:_

_Hekeht Daibes Nahaphyt_

I die for you.

Carla knew the words meant, "I die for you." by just looking at the words; it was one of those things were Carla just **knew **she was right even though the puzzle didn't translate the words. She whispered the words in her head making sure they sounded right. (A/N: pronounced HE-KET DIE-BES NAHAH-FIT.) She stored the information in her head, not knowing if she would ever use it, but if the time came...she would be ready.

She would do anything for Yami, even if it meant losing her life. (A/N: I do NOT support suicide!!!!)

In the meantime...

"Yami, take a break from the scrolls, let's go to the mall. Your clothing needs to get a serious update."

"Hmph...While I disagree with you on the clothing issue, my style is much more comfortable than the style nowadays...(Carla gave him a yeah-right look) I shall get new clothes just to please you.

"Yay! Let's go then!" cried Carla happily as she started to drag Yami to the nearby mall. Who cares if people would glared at her? She was no coward, and if the time came for her to use the spell, she would do it with all her heart. Feeling much more happy, Carla and Yami went to the mall, not knowing the consequences to come with Carla's knowledge.

_Hekeht Daibes Nahaphyt Yami_

Carla thought, not knowing how true those words would become.

* * *

Whoa. I'm getting serious here. I think I'm need to change the genre (but not before Yami goes to the mall! ::wink:: and I can tell you if you don't laugh or smile at least once next chapter then I'm not doing my job!)

If anyone is wondering how I got the three ancient words I used die in daibes, Hekeht...well it sounded neat and Egyptian like, and Nahaphyt sort of like Neferti, an Egyptian goddess of life and fertility, and doesn't it sound Egypian? So they're not complete gibberish...ok maybe they are, but you can PRETEND, can't you?

R & R

-Starlet36


	8. The Mall Adventure

Just a note: the more reviews I get the faster I'll write this chapter...or I could leave you there in suspense for a looooong time...you decide.

Anyways...before the evil guy (his identity should be starting to become clear) and Yami battle, I decided to add this bit of humor as I was thinking what would happen if Carla and Yami went to a mall??? ::evil chuckle::

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the stores mentioned or any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, just Carla Sanchez and co.

* * *

O.O "WOW." Yami said for like the millionth time as he and Carla were walking around the mall. Yami was gaping openly like a fish, amazed that there could be so many clothes (A/N: doesn't remember mall memories with Yugi) with his eyes bugging out every few seconds.

-.-;;; "Close your mouth Yami, we're attracting enough attention as it is with your Egyptian clothes and me, the person everyone seems to hate, being here." Said an exasperated Carla as she led a still awestruck Yami around the mall to a men's clothes department store.

On the way there, Yami looking at a store's name, was immediately curious, and dragged Carla over to the store saying,

"Carla, what's her **secret**?!"

Carla looked at Yami, then at the store, and then back again to Yami. Carla felt a blush creep unwillingly up her cheeks.

Yami was looking at Victoria's Secret. (a/n: oh dear.)

"Umm...Yami, well...errr...I honestly don't know what Victoria's **secret** **IS** but this is **NOT** where you will shop." Said a now red-faced Carla as she thought that Yami got more clueless by the day.

But Yami was quite determined to find out what the secret was.

Yami said in a whiny voice, "But, CAR-LA I want one of those armor breastplates, they look quite comfortable even though they are quite an odd shape...(Carla: -.-U ::mental cringe:: Why did I bring him to the mall?)...Though some of that armor is beyond me, I mean look at that, (pointing to something that made Carla blush harder) what in Ra's name does that protect???"

Blushing Carla: O.O;;;;;;

Carla wished dearly at that moment that the ground would just swallow her up, and get it over with.

She deeply regretted bringing Yami to the mall, and she knew she had to give him an answer or else Yami would pester her all day, which would be EVEN MORE EMBARRASING.

"...Yami...those are...erm...those clothes are for WOMEN ONLY..." Carla concluded thinking Yami would get the hint, as she quickly dragged Yami away.

He didn't get it, but he could see Carla was very embarrassed about his question, so he quit asking. It wasn't until they were starting to approach the mens' department store that a memory came back about when he watched the MOVIE with Yugi one day (a/n: You know the one where they make the girls and guys go in separate rooms, and have the "talk")...

OH RA THAT WAS EMBARRASING! Yami started to turn a furious shade of red as he realized his embarrassing error.

The pair of blushing teenagers arrived at the store, each thinking how red their cheeks must look right now. But soon the "Secret incident" was forgotten as they arrived at the department store, the faint smell of men's cologne was evident everywhere.

Oh Brother, thought Carla as Yami's jaw dropped again as he saw all the polo shirts they were going through.

Guess they didn't have that much variety in Egypt. She picked up a striped polo shirt and put it in her cart, which she had just found. She glanced with a slight tinge of envy as she saw a pretty necklace in the nearby women's department.

NO...Must shop for Yami...He needs those clothes more than I need that necklace.

She picked up a couple pair of boxers with a wicked grin: one was white with red hearts on it, and one had the words bad boy written all over. HEHEHE THIS COULD BE FUN! Yami was confused when he saw the boxers. When Carla explained what boxers were used for, he turned red. AGAIN.

(looking at the red hearts) /Isn't that a bit...girly?/

::wicked grin:: Isn't revenge a sweet thing Yami?

o.O Yami then and there that he should never get on Carla's bad side. Carla continued to the next aisle with a mischievous grin as she picked up cargo pants, underwear, in all kinds of sizes. As she held up a ridiculously large pair of shorts to Yami that were meant for people 300 pounds or over, she said:

"Is THIS your size?"

Yami looked indignant, "Are you saying that I'm fat hikari!"

"Why Yami why ever would I think such a thing?! I am just merely implying that you may be getting a little, how shall we say?...on the chubby side!" Carla said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she poked Yami in the stomach. Before Yami could counter a retort, they arrived at a place no Yami should ever be in unless he was shackled to titanium chains and wearing a leather strait jacket...and maybe even that wouldn't be enough.

They had reached the leather section. (A/N: uh-oh!)

"OH RA! IT'S LEATHER! BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL LEATHER! OH, HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT!" cried Yami as he prepared to lunge for the pile of leather, huge puddles of drool at his feet.

X.X;;;; Carla had prepared for this moment just in case just this incident happened. A couple of years ago an incident happened that made Carla's view on sale shopping change completely...

* * *

Flashback 5 years ago (Carla is 8 years old)

"_ATTENTION SHOPPERS THERE IS A 75 SALE AT JOHNSON'S JEWELERS ON AMMOLITE, THE RAREST JEWEL IN THE WORLD! (_A/N: this is true, I've seen ammolite, and it's a rainbow colored jewel that is extremely rare: there's only one mine in the world)

People looked stunned and those not stunned were joining a mad stampede to the store, a ravenous look on their faces. Aunt Marietta was leading the stampede elbowing any women (and some men) who dared challenged her into the wall. Over her shoulder was a dazed Carla, slung like a potato sack. Aunt Marietta ran like a marathon runner, her running jostling poor Carla. She bellowed, her eyes ammolite-hungry, and her voice causing Carla to go temporarily deaf: "ES MIO!!!!! (IT'S MINE) OUTTA MY WAY!!!!"  
End Flashback.

* * *

Aunt Marietta got the ammolite necklace, and still wore it sometimes. Ever since that day Carla avoided shopping with her aunt, and mother, and when she did she made sure there was no sale going on. With Yami she did something different... She pulled out a leash with a collar attached from her pocket, and quickly attached it to Yami's neck with remarkable speed. Well having yourself thrown like a potato sack over your aunt's shoulder and then being deaf for a week as a memory, can leave you with incredible powers.

Yami jumped anyways and was painfully jerked back.

"WHAT THE-...CARLA?! Why did you just put a DOG collar on me! I must get the LEATHER. Must...get...LEATHER..." cried Yami as he pulled against the collar.

::drooling impossible amounts of drool::

Carla was leaning back with all her weight and it didn't seem to be enough. Uh-oh, she felt the rope start break, and knew Yami was going to break it.

Man he must love leather.

Ah well, there was Plan B.

She let go.

And Yami fell flat on his face but that didn't stop him for long. He jumped into the leather, and lay, utter joy on his red face (you don't hit tile full on without a mark), surrounded by leather. He proceeded to hug it, kiss it, but as Carla came cautiously closer, an insane look came upon his face

"NO! Hikari no take leather! Yami NEEDS leather! Leather is FRIEND."

o.O;;;; When a Yami starts to talk like an material obsessed 3 year old, then you know your Yami has lost it.

Carla looked at Yami, and quickly grabbed his ear, and walked calmly, with Yami howling like a baby all the way, out of the leather section, and put Yami in a fitting room with his non-leather clothes. The fitting took a while as Yami had to learn that boxers are not hats (imagine Yami using boxers as a hat: priceless), shirts are meant to be worn on your _upper_ body, and that shoelaces are not bracelets. Well, let's just say that Carla saw some interesting things that day...

Once fitted, Carla calmly walked out with Yami (still pulling his ear in case he might make a mad dash for the leather) and paid for his clothes (Yami sneaked in some leather outfits when Carla wasn't looking). All in all, it was quite fair: Carla got the heart boxers, Yami got the leather.

On there way home...

"Well I hope to see you wearing those clothes sometime soon, Yami, because those clothes aren't cheap!" said Carla. (a/n: that could be because ::cough::Yami'sleatheroutfits::cough:: are pretty expensive)

She and Yami walked down the street as darkness approached with the streetlights being the only source of light. Carla wasn't worried though. Even though Yami was nearly dying from the weight of the shopping bags while Carla carried her light purse, (it WAS only fair as Carla had just spent a hefty amount of money on Yami's clothes), Yami could still mind crush anyone who tried to mug them. But despite being on the lookout for muggers, neither of the two expected what happened next.

A leering deep voice came from the shadows:

"I'm afraid my _dear_, that Yami will not be able to wear any of those so-called clothes in the shadow realm. In fact, I'm afraid neither of you will walk away alive..."

* * *

Dun da dunnnnnn!

Cliffhanger! I am so evil! Bwuhahaha...(reviewers start getting armed with pitchforks) Eep! Don't hurt me though I just needed to add some suspense!

Thanks reviewers, your reviews help me keep going with this story when I get writers' block!

R & R! PLEEZ I WANT TO MAKE IT TO AT LEAST 30 or ::cough::morelike40::cough::

-Starlet36


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

THE **FOURTH** HURRICANE! FLORIDA NEEDS A BREAK...I NEED A BREAK!!!!! AGHHH!

Anyways...I feel so loved with the reviews! If I get enough I MIGHT just make a sequel where Bakura...well I don't want to give it away...::wink::

This is a romanctic, sad, and slightly humorous chapter. YOU WILL FIND THE IDENTITY OF THE EVIL MAN AT LAST!

Disclaimer: To keep it short and sweet, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Recap: "I'm afraid my _dear_, that Yami will not be able to wear any of those so-called clothes in the shadow realm. In fact, I'm afraid neither of you will walk away alive..." 

Both hikari and Yami turned around, startled. Carla was especially shocked; she recognized that voice...it was the hypnotic guy; the guy who spoke in her head. Yami was shocked too and the figure seemed familiar...but Yami had major memory problems and couldn't place the name. They looked at the figure warily as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello _Phar-aoh_, hello little girl. (Carla in her thoughts: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M LITTLE?!!!! TT) Why so shocked, don't you remember me...?" said the voice from the shadows, obviously mocking them.

Yami was scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Ummmm....no."

Evil guy does a major sweatdrop.

Yami continues, "Err...it's on the tip of my tongue...nope, lost it. I guess there are way too many people in my past life...or lives when you think about it. You must not be one of my chief priorities, I'm sorry to say...when I left..."

Carla was sweatdropping by this time too. The evil guy looked indignant.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!? IT IS I...(dramatic pause) MARIK!" cried Marik as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his odd sandy blonde hair that contrasted his tanned skin. His most conspicuous features were **a) **his extremely devil-like spiky hair that put Yami's to shame, **b)** evil eyes that seemed to show no mercy, and **c)** his weird leering voice that had evil maniac written all over it.

Yami looked a bit constipated as he scrunched up his face trying to remember...and then a lightbulb went off. (A/N: sorry, the clueless Yami antics are too cute too resist!)

"OHHHHH. Now I remember it's you Marik, the guy who tried to conquer the world through the Egyptian Gods. Hmmm...you haven't changed, your hair is sooooo tacky, and your fashion style is HORRIBLE. Lavender?! Not to mention you still have that Millennium Rod..."

Carla and Marik: (-.-;;;;) Clueless Yami...

"You think this is all a joke then pharaoh well is THIS funny?" Marik cackled as his Rod sent a blinding ray of light towards Yami. Yami's puzzle managed to shield him and Carla from the ray. Unfortunately, then the shield flickered and broke leaving Carla and Yami with a bit of whiplash. Yami's adorable clueless look was replaced by his trademark game-face look.

As realization struck Yami, he opened his mouth and said in his deep, commanding voice:

"Marik you have committed many wrongs upon my hikari, IT WAS YOU WHO TRIED TO KILL HER WASN'T IT?! (Carla: ooooh he's in troubbble...with YAMI **AND **ME) IT WAS **YOU** WHO TRIED TO BREAK HER SPIRIT!...**IT WAS YOU WHO TURNED EVERYONE AGAINST HER!!" **

A pissed Yami got out his deck of cards from his back pocket, which was still in good condition, and said angrily, (A/N: if you don't know what he's going to say next then you need to really need to go back to Yu-Gi-Oh! preschool)

"IT'S TIME TO (a/n: D-D-D-D-D- JK) DUEL!"

Marik however grinned evilly, ignoring the threat.

Bad sign.

"OH PHAR-OAH. Since you put me in the Shadow Realm I've had a lot of free time on my hands (Yami smirked with a no-kidding look)...I've used that time to research, and look what I found." Marik said with a smug smirk.

He took out a dirty scroll that looked as if it had been shoved in a dark corner, squished, for five millennia. He tossed it to Yami, who caught it warily. Yami skimmed the scroll. Blahblahblah...

WAIT.

Oh no, how could he have missed this?! This was impossible! It couldn't be, but there it was in small Egyptian hieroglyphs that could only have been made by the chief magician:

_Shadow games are fought to duel over the possession over the prized Millennium Items. The nameless pharaoh often did this, and has been successful with this method. However, an unorthodox alternative has been found. All must one do to gain possession of a Millennium Item and its power, is battle with the power of the Millennium Items and the energy the owners possess. Of course this means that this method is only available to owners of a Millennium Item so it is often disregarded." _

DISREGARDED?! DISREGARDED HIS AS- Yami was simply shocked. This just said that all those shadow games, all those painful, tiring, battles for power, COULD HAVE BEEN RA-DAMNED AVOIDED. WHAT A WASTE OF TIME. If he could he would've wrung his chief magician's neck.

Marik chuckled evilly.

"So you see pharaoh...there is no need to duel...all we must do is see which millennium item is better and which owner is more capable of handling such raw power...**ME**. Pharoah while you have let your shadow powers dull with your slumber, (Marik's voice is steadily getting louder) I have grown stronger each day absorbing the darkness the shadows gave me! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE!" bellowed Marik as the horus eye on his Millennium Rod and on his forehead both glinted malevolently. A gold light erupted from the rod and before Yami could counter, it struck him in the chest.

Yami gasped with the terrible pain he felt and doubled over. Carla was by his side in an instant seeing if Yami was ok. Yami was breathing deeply but was fine...for the moment.

It was as bad as a shadow game. Actually it was worse...DIRECT HITS FROM MILLENIUM ITEMS **HURT MORE THAN DUEL MONSTER CARDS**. His puzzle gave out a faint glow but Yami knew immediately it wouldn't be enough. Marik was right; he WAS stronger.

And Marik was definitely rubbing that fact in.

"Is the wittle pharaoh tired? ...Maybe you should just surrender! Poor, poor Yami at least I didn't get stuck with a girl as my hikari!" taunted Marik. That last comment made Carla think...was Phillip Marik's hikari, and if so where WAS he?

"Marik where is YOUR hikari? What have you done to him!" cried Carla thinking for Phillip's safety. Sure, Phillip was a pompous geek, and sure Carla despised him with a passion, but that didn't give Marik the right to abuse his hikari...or worse.

Marik sneered and kicked a vaguely familiar lump from behind him. It was Phillip and he looked unconscious...(Carla gasped)...but there was no scratch or blood upon him. Marik glanced at his hikari, disgusted.

"The weak fool fainted when I appeared."

"I can't blame him. You ARE quite creepy." retorted Carla.

(TT) "You're next, little girl..." (Carla: grrrrr...)

Yami and Marik began to fight each other, blinding lights emitting from both items. Yami managed to give Marik a light blow, but whatever blow Yami managed to inflict upon his enemy Marik countered it tenfold. Yami was now on his knees, panting. His mind kept chanting the same thought over and over again: this was way worse than a shadow game. At least then he wasn't constantly hit!

In the meantime...

Carla had stood in horror as each of Marik's rays hit Yami, her Yami's pain seeming to come out in slow motion. It was always the same with each hit. Yami would gasp painfully as the ray found its mark, and then double over, his tormented crimson eyes showing his pain and futile hope for victory.

Yami was slowly dying.

And Carla was infuriated with herself for just watching from the sidelines mouth agape like a fish while Yami battled. Yami had pushed her aside with an I-don't-want-you-getting-hurt-because-of-me look. Carla couldn't stand to let Yami die, and with Yami's death, the world was certainly doomed. She knew what she had to do, but was uncertain. Carla didn't want to die. She loved life. She had wanted to live out her teenage years, go to prom, then college, and eventually get married and die peacefully in her sleep.

But Carla watched as a yell erupted from Yami's mouth as Marik hit him directly. It was a yell of pain...but what disturbed Carla was that it had a resigned, despairing note to it.

She suddenly knew what she had to do.

"MARIK! You may think you've beaten Yami, but you overlooked an important factor. ME." cried Carla, earning Marik's attention.

Yami looked with worry at Carla while Marik scoffed, "So what is the mighty little hikari going to do?"

"THIS. I will perform Neferti's Wish...and I am NOT little!" Carla said her eyes shining with triumph as Marik looked on with shock. Yami on the other hand, was running to her, horror etched on his face about what his dear hikari was about to do.

"Hekeht." began Carla in a clear voice. A gentle white light began to surround Carla's body.

"NOOOOOO! Carla stop it! Don't do this, your life isn't worth it!" cried Yami as he desperately ran towards Carla. He reached her and tried to get through to her but as Carla wished it, the light blocked Yami.

Yami's voice was husky and hoarse as he whispered,

"No...please no... Don't do this Carla. Why did you read that ra-damned scroll?... I...I...don't want to lose you." Yami finished off, not exactly saying what he wanted to say...but then again he wasn't sure what he had been trying to say. Tears streamed openly from his eyes.

Carla looked Yami in the eyes as she the next word with certainty, "DAIBES."

More beautiful, white light came and Carla knew it was her energy, her life force.

Carla's eyes shined with regret as in that moment she became painfully aware of what she was doing and what she was about to lose. The light flickered.

Yet it only lasted a moment.

She thought of all her family and friends, how she loved them all, and couldn't bear to see her nightmare come true. She looked up into Yami's crimson eyes again. She saw his tears, and she saw many emotions in them. Concern, worry and...she couldn't quite name the last emotion Yami's eyes held. But whatever it was, Yami's eyes were full of it.

She thought with all her being of how she would do _anything _for them.

The light shone again, twice as strong.

Yami was beating his fists helplessly against the white light. Marik just looked utterly stupefied at the moment, as he couldn't grasp the concept that a human would **willingly** give their life up for someone else, especially for the Pharaoh.

Carla took a long pause before she said the final word...but looking up into the sky, she truly knew what it meant to be brave.

The teenage girl smiled in triumph as she yelled the final word, "NAHAPHYT!"

A mysterious wind began to pick up and swirl against Yami and hikari. The white light started to come streaming towards Yami. He didn't care. All he had eyes for was Carla, as he put her in a protective embrace. He cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"You will always be my brave hikari girl."

Carla gave out a weak reply (her lack of energy was starting to affect her) "I know."

Yami looked sadly at Carla, his tears wetting her hair as he tucked his chin under her head. Carla's lips became tinged with blue. She quickly lost the ability basically do anything but cuddle against Yami as utter tiredness overcame her. She was so...sleepy. But Carla knew as soon as she closed her eyes, she would never open them again. So she took one last look at the world. She could only move her head enough to look up into Yami's lovely crimson eyes, but that was more than enough. Yami could have sworn a hint of a sad smile crossed Carla's face before her eyes closed to the world.

Yami let out a howl filled with sorrow and longing as Carla's body went limp; his beautiful, funny, infuriating, and kind hikari was gone.

Yet...

Yami looked at Carla's face shocked with his eyes brimming with tears; it was a final act of Carla before she went.

...A tear trickled down her cheek too.

* * *

Whew! I had major writers' block while I wrote this so forgive me if you think it's bad.

Next chapter well...let's just say I don't want to be Marik next chapter.

As for all the reviewers who are mad if they think I killed my character...well as taken from a quote from some book (don't remember which one) "What's loved, lives." Then again her death might be necessary...(reviewers start getting armed with pitchforks...AGAIN)

O.O Me: uhhhh...well you'll just have to wait and see. GOT TO GO! (runs away frantically, reviewers: get her!)

-Starlet36


	10. Kicking Evil's Butt

THANKS for the Reviews!

Note: If I Get Enough Reviews, A Sequel will come! (with Bakura getting...well you'll see)

To put it simply Marik's going to get his butt (and much more) whooped in this chapter. And Carla and Yami?! Well Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters

* * *

Yami tenderly wiped Carla's lone tear with his thumb. He was trying his hardest not to sob, as his eyes itched to release their sorrow and horror of what they'd just seen. Not to mention his throat was clamped shut. He angrily wiped the tears that had slipped his grasp. Carla would not want him to cry, she'd want him to fight. 

Marik should've ran, and ran hard. Perhaps then he could've had a chance. But Marik paid no heed to Yami's obvious grief, and mocked,

"Guess the little girl couldn't handle it. What a weak fool. She couldn't possibly give you enough energy to even scratch me."

Yami turned around slowly to face Marik, not believing his ears. His hikari, WEAK?! Carla was LITTLE only to HIM! Yami could feel her energy coursing through him, his final memory of her. IT WAS BECAUSE OF MARIK'S APPEARANCE THAT SHE WAS **DEAD! **

A strange transformation began to happen to Yami.

Slowly, but steadily, terrible, terrible hate began to fill Yami's body. Rage of a magnitude he'd only felt before when Yugi was in trouble coursed through him. But this was slightly different; Yami felt an aching emptiness in his heart because he knew Carla was NEVER coming back. Oh yes, Marik would pay.

Yami gave Marik a look that would've made Bakura and Seto cower in fear. It was one of pure hatred and malice. Yami calmly rose to his feet and began to walk slowly towards Marik, his footsteps echoing on the sidewalk eerily.

He said in a very cold voice, "You know Marik, you can banish me to the shadow realm and cause me an excruciating death. But know that you can NEVER INSULT MY HIKARI!"

For a moment Yami lost his cold mask of hate. His face became very vulnerable. His chin trembled and his crimson eyes showed his grief and pain. Once again Marik chose that moment to say something, instead of keeping his mouth shut and running.

Marik leered, "Do you miss her Pharoah?! (glances at Carla's form)... I'm sure she was a nice..._play toy._"

(A/N: Yes, Marik is a pervert in this story so sorry Marik fans!)

Now Marik had really crossed the line.

Yami felt himself glow with Carla's energy. He saw a crimson flame interlaced with white form in his palm. He hurled it towards Marik, hoping with all his might that Marik would feel the pain of burning alive. Marik shrieked and was flung into the brick wall of a building.

**"SHE WAS NEVER A TOY YOU BASTARD!"**

Oh yeah, Yami was beyond pissed.

Yami's eyes flared and he walked as calmly as he could towards Marik. Marik attempted to send rays of light towards Yami, but Yami flicked them off as if they were specks of dust on his tattered Egyptian outfit. Yami just kept glaring coldly at Marik until he was very close to Marik. Without warning, Yami lunged towards the Millennium Rod, grabbed it, and shoved it right between Marik's legs. OW!...now that's an understatement.

Now the Rod was truly living up its name. (A/N: Don't get your minds TOO deep in the gutters)

(X.X) "AGHHHHH!!!!! PHARAOH YOU MOTHER F$#&!!!!!!!" screamed Marik as he howled and writhed in pain.

Yami had a cruel smirk on his face as he said mercilessly, "Wash your mouth."

After Marik's screams had died to a whimper, Yami continued icily,

"Oh I'm not finished yet Marik..."

"Not the Shadow Realm again..." moaned Marik. Yami gave a low chuckle, which seemed out of place coming from Yami's mouth, as it had no mercy whatsoever. Yami snatched Rod back and _broke it as if it were a twig!_

Marik: O.O (too stupefied to speak)

"Oh yes, now the Shadow Realm and this time I'm making sure you'll NEVER GET OUT! MIND OBLITERATION!" Yami thrust most of the energy pulsing through him into that blast as Marik's mind was well, obliterated off the face of this universe.

It no longer existed.

More effective than mind crush yet it cost much more energy.

Marik's face before he went was truly priceless. It held shock, pain, confusion, but most of all fear and utter hatred. He whispered before he fell, "How...?". Then Marik's spirit disintegrated as well as the broken Rod.

"Do you think my hikari's weak NOW? Because she's the reason you died." whispered Yami pitilessly.

Yami glanced one more time at the spot where Marik had once laid in disgust before slowly trudging back towards Carla. Towards pain. His eyes glimmered in sorrow.

"Carla..." Yami said quietly, his voice hoarse as his throat became painfully tight again.

"Ughhhhhh...My head hurts tremendously to the tenth power if I do say so myself. Last thing I remember there was this creepy man staring at me...Hey who are you, and why is Carla asleep?!" said a dazed Phillip as he came to.

Worst timing ever.

Yami didn't want to deal with anyone now, least of all, the hikari of the man who caused Carla to kill herself, so he said quite curtly, "I'm a friend of Carla's and she...(Yami faltered, his eyes appearing over bright)...fainted from overwork and tiredness just now. "

"Oh, Can I take her home?"

"NO. (Phillip is taken aback) I mean Phillip you're a nice boy and all but I think Carla really needs ME at the moment." said a firm Yami as he tried to wipe his tears away with subtlety.

"Fine. Tell her to call me when she's feeling better. (eyeing Yami's Egyptian outfit condescendingly) And erm, you might want to change. I've got to go home and take an aspirin...this migraine is giving me weird hallucinations..."

(Thinking that Carla will never call anyone ever again) "I...will."

Phillip walked away without even asking Yami anymore questions (Yami could've been a kidnapper for all he knew) and Yami stopped trying to hold the tears back. He walked over to Carla and knelt by her body. Yami picked Carla up like a baby, and cradled his dear hikari close to his chest. Her body was still warm and any passerby could mistake her for merely taking a nap. Yami couldn't bear to look at her and didn't want to think about how he was going to break the news to Carla's family. He couldn't just go, "Hey, I'm Pharaoh Atem, I've been asleep for 5100 years and just now your daughter killed herself so I could save the world. Nothing personal."

Yeah right.

Yami protectively held Carla so close to him that while he was walking home...WAS THAT A HEARTBEAT?! Yami immediately grabbed Carla's hand and felt for her pulse. It could've just been his imagination longing to hear Carla's heartbeat. Perhaps. It would all be over in a second.

A second passed and...

* * *

I AM SO EVIL!!!! BWUHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! 

This is a REALLY important cliffie as right now I'll be deciding whether to kill off Carla or let her live...Hmmmmm, tough decisions...the suspense must be killing you. Ah well, you'll find out soon enough!

Note: Just in case I haven't made this clear Yami is capable of making his body solid and spiritlike. Depends on what he wants it. YET. He must stay in contact with his hikari. In this case, Carla gave up all of her energy for Yami so she's always technically close to him so Yami still lives even though his hikari is dead at the moment.

PLEASE R & R!

-Starlet36


	11. A Battle for Life

YAY! Those good reviews last chapter brightened my day!

Sorry for the long wait but the homework is piling...but I hope the long chapter will make up for it!

After a long and grueling battle with myself (ok, ok it was like 5 seconds...I sort of knew all along if I was going to kill of Carla...BWUHAHAHA!...or let her live (BUT I did read all of your comments) I have made my decision.

A/N: Just because I put Carla's POV in here doesn't mean she's alive...for all you know this could be while Yami was beating up Marik...

* * *

Carla POV 

Where was she?

Last thing she remembered were Yami's beautiful, huge crimson eyes before she...died. Then it hit her. She was DEAD. D-E-A-D. Right?

This world was darkness. Utter Darkness. There was no hint of light, and her eyes pained to see that impossible shade of black, her dark brown irises unable to bear the intensity.

She took a step forward, and it was like walking normally on a floor. Yet suddenly she realized how cold it was. She shivered. Loneliness enveloped her, with its suffocating embrace. She struggled to break free of its suffocating embrace.

"Yami...Mom...Dad...SOMEONE JUST ANSWER ME!"

No answer.

Carla began to panic. Loneliness. She wanted to hear a voice, see a person, anything! Something to show she wasn't alone.

If this was death, it stunk.

Carla began to run blindly in a state of panic. She could hear her footsteps echoing endlessly in the space she was in. She wanted to get out of this place, NOW.

Suddenly she saw a white light in the far distance. It emitted such warmth, such...security that she knew if she went there she'd be safe.

Anything was better than the awful darkness that penetrated her soul.

She started walking towards the light, at first thinking it was a way out. Maybe Yami would be there, or someone that existed other than her. Then as she started getting closer and closer...Who cared about Yimi, Yami , whatever...or Marik...or her family...All of those people were now faded memories. She just wanted the light. Attracted like a moth to a lightbulb, she started running towards that beautiful light, not knowing of its consequences.

"She's coming." said a voice as its eyes watched her.

* * *

Normal POV 

Recap: A second passed and...

HE HEARD A HEARTBEAT!

Another heartbeat followed faintly as if it were trying to reassure Yami that Carla was alive...for the moment.

Yami gripped Carla closer as he rushed towards Carla's house. A hospital wouldn't be able to handle this, I mean how could you explain a sacrificed body?! He needed to heal her himself.

Woe to the person who was in Yami's way as he sprinted towards the house.

Yami remembered briefly that everyone was out for Carla's little sister's teacher conference session. EXCEPT AUNT MARIE. This could produce some complications...

Even Yami, in his mad dash, opened the door with Carla's key cautiously. It opened with a slight ::creak:: and Yami quickly slipped inside and closed the door. No Aunt Marie. Yami quickly walked into the living room (it was on his way to Carla's room). Wait a second...

OH FREAKING RA.

There on the couch was Aunt Marie snoring lightly with her head lolled back SECONDS AGO. The television was playing a Spanish soap opera. Now her eyes blinked wearily open as she dazedly looked at Yami.

Yami: O.O

"Ummm...this is all a hallucination...errr go back to sleep." said Yami nervously as he pondered his options. 1. send Aunt Marie to the shadow realm. Tempting but Carla would kill him; despite all she said she still loved her Aunt. 2. Run. 3. ...NO. oh no he wouldn't. HE WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER THIS OPTION.

But what other choice did he have. He couldn't send her to the shadow realm and running would just be delaying the issue and would waste more precious time than the option Yami was about to do. He gave out a resigned sigh.

He would sing Aunt Marie a lullaby.

Now as Yami had proven it once to Carla, he wasn't a shabby singer and he remembered sometimes singing to some of the subject's younger children to sleep when their parents were working for him. But he would make it quick and well, he'd add a bit of shadow magic...just for effect. He was going to do a favorite of the children and he needed to hurry: Marietta was waking up and she already looked unhappy. Yami cleared his voice and began to sing in his deep, husky voice. If the situation weren't so dire he'd be dying of embarrassment.

_Go to sleep _

_Count some sheep_

_Go(-ho) into that dreamland...(_Aunt Marie started obeying)

_Dream high , dream low, but wherever you go..._

_Go to sleep my dear...Marie, and may your dreams just be so._

(A/N: sorry if the lullaby stunk, improvisation is not my strongpoint)

Aunt Marie was definitely in dreamland; her head had drooped back and a light snore was coming out of her mouth rhythmically. Yami allowed himself the tiniest of smiles; she slept like Carla. Yami ran up to Carla's room with his grip slipping on Carla. He'd been holding her the whole time he'd been singing: he'd been afraid to let go.

Carla's pulse was getting slower. Yami's arms were too late in preventing Carla from slipping: she already was.

* * *

Carla POV 

Almost there. She finally understood why some people talk of "seeing the light" to the point where it became a cliché. To put it simply, Carla had never wanted something so badly before. Her heart was beating faintly for some reason and with each step she took her life became more meaningless, and the light became the only thought in her mind. Finally.

Just one more step. Rays of light streamed temptingly on her cold face. Carla, with a look of utter bliss upon her face, lifted her foot up and-

"Not yet little one." said a voice as its speaker blocked the light. He was a very tall figure with an oddly memorable hairstyle, and his face was hidden in a shadow. Carla really wanted to tell this person some very inappropriate words and shove pass him so she could get into that light.

But the figure's voice was very forceful, and Carla knew that there was no reason why he should NOT call her little; a person of that height had every right to call every person he met little. He was THAT TALL. The figure kneeled down to Carla's eye level. He still wouldn't look her in the face. He looked a bit familiar...

"Carla...(Carla didn't even wonder how he knew her name)...you are a hikari aren't you?"

He didn't ask it as a question but Carla answered it anyways, though the word 'hikari' sounded a bit foreign to her ears.

"Yes...I think...I don't remember what that word means."

The figure gave a gentle smile. Why wouldn't he look her in the face?!

"Don't you remember? (Carla shook her head impatiently: the light was waiting) I don't think so...you've come so far...a hikari is a yami's light, his aibou, his partner."

Carla's mind was a blank.

"Yami...?"

The figure grinned wider.

"It's odd that you could forget Yami, the pharaoh...he makes such an impression on people, especially me...Well, maybe I can refresh your memory." said the amused man. Carla kept looking at the figure's hair, infuriated with herself for being unable to place it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" cried Carla unable to keep her curiosity in any longer. The figure gave a soft chuckle.

"My curious Carla, I think you know who I am..."

The man lifted his head up and Carla's mind registered blank, then recognition hit her. Yami had told her often about him.

His innocent, amethyst eyes were unmistakable.

"YUGI?!"

* * *

Yami POV 

Stupid, stupid little hikari!

She was so...far away. He was healing her with everything he had but it didn't seem to be enough. His and what little was left of Carla's energy had been absorbed into Carla's body. He had willed the heart to beat strongly, the organs to function properly, and the lungs to keep fighting...but as each second passed they grew wearier, and paid less attention to Yami's pleas.

WHEN CARLA CAME BACK HE WOULD SHE WAS GOING TO BE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE WITH HIM!!!!

But a nagging, persistent voice kept saying the _Ifs_, not whens in his head. Reminding Yami that Carla would most likely NOT be coming back.

Yami then noticed that his Egyptian clothing was in rags and showing more skin than necessary. Might as well change. He returned five minutes later in Carla's heart-shaped boxers with his bare chest showing. Unable to find a pajama top, he just let it show. He was too tired to care.

Yami gazed into Carla's now-pale face. He traced her cheek gently with a finger, saddened that it was so cold.

"Carla...you adorable little fool, come back to me."

* * *

Carla POV

Yugi looked at Carla with a grin.

"He told you about my quote 'innocent amethyst, jewels of light' didn't he?"

"Yup."

"He can get so dramatic sometimes...and it's rather funny, in everything other than dueling he's rather..."

Yugi and Carla both chorused the next word, "Clueless."

They both chuckled and Yugi's eyes glazed over in reminiscence. After about a minute as Carla's memory began to trickle back, she remembered something.

"Erm...Yugi I'm sort of curious...not meaning to be rude but Yami portrayed you as being...short."

Yugi gave out a merry laugh, and Carla was amazed at how innocent and carefree his eyes looked even though he was a grown man.

"Well...maybe this is the afterlife's way of showing me what I missed. I'm even taller than Seto. Ironic, no?" said Yugi.

"Very." said Carla putting it simply. They both chatted a bit about how complicated being a hikari is. Suddenly, both hikari and former hikari whipped around as they heard a voice.

"Carla...Wake up, wake up...I can't lose you!" cried the voice faintly, its voice coming out, as it obviously seemed to be crying. A choked sob was heard distinctly afterwards.

Yami, Carla thought. Yami. He's crying...for ME. Why?

"I didn't know he cared." she whispered.

After a whole life behind him Yugi knew what was brewing and gave a secretive smile, which was interrupted as Carla doubled over in pain, clutching her head. She had a tremendous headache.

Memories were flooding into her mind and she remembered all of them clearly. She truly believed that any second now her mind would bleed from all the information, or her head would explode. Yugi was very concerned and picked Carla up like a kitten. Carla immediately felt the pain leave as soon as she made contact with him.

"The memories hurt don't they?" Yugi said quietly.

"Why did they stop?"

"I'm an angel; I can relieve some of your pain" Yugi said simply.

"Why do the memories hurt when you're...dead?" Carla asked meekly.

"No they only hurt when you're...(then it hit Yugi)...WAIT A SECOND. You still think you're dead?! You're alive- that's why you're memories hurt! That's why I stopped you!"

Carla was shocked. "So...I'm alive? And you stopped me...?"

"YES. You're almost crossed over but I stopped you."

"Not to be ungrateful, but that seems to be not allowed...I mean when you go, you go, right?" said Carla. Somehow this transition realm seemed to be making Carla think quite logically.

Yugi gave a quirky smile. "Er well most people do. There are exceptions...and hikaris are an example of one of those exceptions. I mean being a light or a dark side can mean being...different (That's an understatement thought Carla) and when you ARE one...Well, let me put it simply you're a hikari for an important reason, saving the world, that sort of thing. So if you excuse me you need to go. NOW. Too much time here and you'll be dead whether you like it or not."

Carla was still shocked that she was being given a chance to live so all she managed to say was "Thank you."

Yugi smiled his carefree smile as he said, "Nothing to be thankful for, Carla. Give Yami my best wishes," he continued, muttering to himself, "You obviously already have his l-"

"What was that?"

Yugi turned pink. "Nothing..."

"Yugi you're a horrible liar."

"I know. Tea tells me the same thing." Yugi said cheerfully. But his face became serious as he picked Carla up and said to her,

"You'll have to be taken back, yet as you get closer you'll be tempted to sleep, but whatever you do, DON'T...I'll be the first one.

"First wha- AGHHHHHH!!!!!" Carla shouted and immediately found out. Yugi threw her like she was a baseball and as she was literally flying away he shouted,

"GOOD LUCK! I'll _welcome_ you when you come back next time. Hopefully that won't be for a while! It was nice meeting youuuuuuuuu!"

Carla smiled as she heard him yet however hard she strained her ears, she couldn't hear any of the rest of Yugi's goodbyes. Everything was fine for the first mile of flight (Yugi must have some inhuman strength here Carla thought) and then she started going downward. Oh dear. Carla instinctively started making useless flapping gestures, yet as she was about to collide with the floor, something caught her. It was a very furry with two great yellow eyes staring at her...it was a...? The creature answered Carla's unspoken question.

"Kuribo!" (a/n: hope that's how you spell it)

More painful memories came to Carla as the Kuribo thing carried her. Yami had told her about duels where he had used the low-power monster to his advantage. Though there were no wings on the kuribo, it flew quite quickly across the darkness. Not only being a strange sight; it seemed unable to say anything but its name. It was annoying.

"You're one of Yami/Yugi's cards aren't you?" said Carla with a yawn. She was becoming quite tired. Uh-oh.

"Kuribo."

"Uh, say that again?"

"Kuribo!"

"It a yes or no question, just answer me like that" Carla replied exasperated. Either Kuribo had a very low I.Q. or he was just annoying her to keep her awake.

"Kuri, kuribo kuribo!" (In kuribo talk this means "This is all I can say!")

Carla finally realized that kuribo could only talk kuribo talk. She was becoming rather tired so she just leaned into the fuzzy being. She vaguely remembered being handed off to another duel monster, then another and another...She was too tired too count or care how unreal this all was. Death did not take it kindly to lose her to life, and it was doing a fine job of making Carla sleepy. Then she was handed off into Dark Magician's arms. She had a feeling he was the last one. He gave her a kind smile, and she gave him a small one in return; he had a nice, protective grip on her. Carla's body couldn't take the pressure of death any more; her eyelids began to close. The Dark Magician gave her sharp jab in the ribs with his staff.

Ow. Carla's eyes widened in pain. He continued to poke her whenever she began to doze. She was sure she had a bruise now, and she tried to point this out but found she had lost her ability to talk in this strange realm. Maybe she was becoming more alive. She sure felt it, she started to become painfully aware of her body parts. Like how much her lungs ached to breathe or how she was utterly devoid of any energy to move. Things like that.

Yet the DM was relentless in his jabbing and soon she felt a different light reach her. DM gave her a look that would have been an impish smile on any being less dignified. He hurled a now wide awake Carla towards that other light. Life.

* * *

Normal POV 

Carla opened her eyes wearily. It felt as if they had been sewn shut and it took a lot of blinking to get used to really _seeing _again. She then turned her head to the right and saw a certain someone holding her outstretched hand. Yami. His eyes were red-rimmed from tears and Carla knew from the lack of feeling in her hand that Yami hadn't let it go. Yami beamed at Carla, immediately scooping her up into a bone-crushing hug until Carla's protesting squeaks alerted him that he was holding her too hard.

"CARLA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried a hoarse Yami as he put Carla down on the carpet beside the bed. He then followed suit.

Carla turned towards him and was about to say "Duh," when she noticed his eyes brimming with unshed tears and his face had lines that were not there before. Why was Yami about to cry? Why did he look so tired?

"Yami why are you crying?...what happened?" said Carla quietly. Carla's mind began to race with scenarios, none of them good. She continued, now franctic, "Did someone die?!...I thought you won the battle with my sacrifice but..."

Yami looked at Carla, shocked. Then he said gruffly as he put her in a gentler hug (Carla was turning red; Yami's chest was HOT AND FULLY VISIBLE) and tears wet Carla's head, "I cry for you my foolish little hikari. Marik (he spat this name) is dead...but first tell me what happened to you. No matter how much I healed you, I couldn't save you so HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Carla proceeded to let Yami in on all the details. After she had finished her story, she waited for a response. Yami's voice was grateful as he said more to himself than to Carla, "Thank you Yugi, my Dark Magician and all of my other monsters for saving Carla. Yugi...I knew you would grow up to be a strong person. And I would simply love (he gave out a deep chuckle) to see you at this great height."

Carla smiled as she saw Yami in such a happy state. But now it was her turn to hear a story, so she gave Yami a significant nudge and he told her what happened. Carla was a great audience. She was both amazed and slightly frightened with the loyalty Yami had shown her during the rest of the battle. Especially when Marik called her a...toy; she got mad just thinking about it. She would have howled with laughter if she could when Yami told her she had sung Aunt Marie a lullaby if she had energy. Blackmail for another day...(Yawn) How could tired Yami be so energetic, and she be so...sleepy...Oh yeah, she had just sacrificed all her energy to Yami, Yami had said during their conversation that it would take a while for her body to regain the energy.

Only in Carla's half-asleep, half-delirious state could she have uttered her final words before she fell asleep,

"Nice chest Yami. Told you those boxers were good..."

Then Carla's limp head fell gently on Yami's shoulder. Yami was mortified as it hit him that his chest had been quite visible. Carla shivered and snuggled Yami like he was a teddy bear. He picked her up and put her in her bed about to go off into the puzzle to see if there was any way to erase that memory from Carla's mind BUT. Carla wouldn't let go of Yami and her iron grip on him meant that he was going to be spending the night with her.

This would not look good in the morning.

Pushing those kinds of thoughts away and leaving them for the morning, he gingerly climbed in with Carla, his face scarlet. Yami thought that he could always escape in spirit form but Carla's bed was much more comfortable than Yami's. And Carla WAS cold and her blanket wasn't as warm as he was at that moment (the embarrassment was radiating heat). ...In any other state of mind he would have been bewildered with his excuses and just left Carla. In his relaxed state he didn't mind one bit of Carla pressing her cold face (it's almost winter time, and even though it's Florida it still gets cold) against Yami's warm body. As he began to drift off, his mind mused over Carla's last words. "Nice chest Yami. Told you those boxers were good..." He was quite mortified, and resolved to have that memory erased. Yami got redder just thinking about it.

But he was sneakily pleased.

* * *

Yes, I let Carla live! 

Whew! Major writers' block and not much inspiration. Sorry if the chapter or lullaby was bad.

I tried to keep the whole idea of death quite vague so no one will get offended but if you are once again, sorry. But note this IS MY **FICTION**.

Also I would like to say that it DOES get cold in Florida, contrary to belief, in the winter well at least to Floridians...it depends what you call cold...Me: (getting dragged off to a mental institute for people who thought Florida got cold in the winter) It's cold I tell you!

Anyways... I'll try to update soon. This story is more than halfway done (Me: ::sob::), but if you haven't noticed already, romance is on my mind...(and a bit of humor of course)

R & R!

-Starlet36


	12. Symbolic Necklace

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And now, I begin this chapter (which ALL you readers will review) and will enjoy.

Oh as a warning, Carla will be very pissed...Buckle up for some yelling and cursing.

* * *

"Nnnggggghhhhh" groaned Carla as her mother pounded on her door. She had been deep asleep and now she had...ugh...School. Joy. 

Carla was feeling especially good. She felt unusually cozily warm; her room was usually freezing and she often complained to her parents for more blankets. She then noticed her pillow was the source of her warmth.

It was squishy.

Too Squishy. It even rose up and down...It almost felt like a...

Carla groggily opened her eyes and her eyes widened in shock. There next to her was- YAMI?! She instinctively started to pull away but realized **a.** she was curled into his strong arms that refused to let go **b**. one of her arms was around Yami as well, how it got there she'd rather not know **c.** Yami's warm breath was breathing in a gentle sigh into Carla's hair and deep, deep (extremely deep down) Carla thought it was comforting. And she was both disgusted and ashamed by this.

Carla's movements had caused Yami to give a small moan as he tightened his grip on his 'teddy bear'. A.k.a. Carla. Carla was very embarrassed and getting quite irked as she found herself smothered into Yami's BARE chest, his slightly musky scent was intoxicating. Carla's reasonable angelic side (just think of an angelic and a devil version of Carla appearing before the real one) noted Yami looked peaceful as he slept AND Yami would have a perfectly good reason for sleeping...next to her. Not a good defense. The devil Carla and much stronger one at the moment told her that Yami's peaceful sleep was probably due to some...ahem...fun last night. It suggested to Carla that she should interrupt his beauty sleep. Painfully.

Carla listened to her devil side and with an angry pop the angelic Carla disappeared while the devil Carla left with a smug smile.

Meanwhile, the real Carla was angry. DANGEROUSLY angry. She slipped quietly out of Yami's arms and replaced herself with a pillow as she began to think.

That-that PERVERT! What had he done while Carla was innocently asleep?! As much too inappropriate-to-describe images flooded Carla's mind. Not only were those wrong images in her mind so was Aunt Marie. Marie's voice kept repeating in her mind what she had once told a young Carla in her bed one night, after she had seen Carla playing tag roughly with one of her boy classmates...(A/N: Whew! That's a lot prepositional phrases!)

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Muchachos_ (Boys) son evil. Even young ones. They will kidnap you, _want_ parts of you, hurt you...and do you know what I mean by hurt my Carlita? (innocent Carla of age 7 had only shook her head confused)...they will come to your bed and do what they did to THIS Mujer (woman)!" Aunt Marie finished off shouting (Aunt Marie points her finger emphatically at the television screen where a Spanish version of Opera had a battered woman sobbing that she had been raped)

Little Carla looked horrified as she saw the woman's bruises but as she pulled the covers up to her chin she felt she just HAD to ask.

"Auntie what is rape?"

Aunt Marie looked to the ceiling and muttered something a lot like "Dios mio la nina es muy (My God the child is too) innocent!"

"What was that Auntie?"

'Auntie' Marie plastered on a fake smile that had you're-too-young-too-be-hearing-this all over it.

"Nothing dear just remember this: ALL MUCHACHOS SON EVIL!!!!!!!" Aunt Marie bellowed hoping to imprint that forever in Carla's mind.

End Flashback

* * *

Well it worked. 

(Her poor Uncle)

Aunt Marie's chant of "Muchachos son evil!" was coming back to haunt Carla. Though not in a way she liked at all.

Carla felt more than a little betrayed. She had TRUSTED Yami and WHO KNOWS WHAT HE HAD DONE WITH HER! With her hot-tempered Spanish blood (not trying to be stereotypical but Carla does have a temper: see chapter 2), Carla began to get angrier and angrier until she got to the point that if she had a knife in her hands there would be no Yami at this moment. If it were scientifically possible steam would be coming out of her ears. Carla found nothing hard enough in her room that would do except for her chair. ::sigh:: She needed a stapler. But her wooden chair would simply have to do.

Yami would pay.

Raising the chair high above her head she gave out a feral roar as she leaped towards Yami, pain intent on her mind.

"**PERVERTED BASTARDS DON'T GET THE HONOR OF SLEEPING!!!!!!!!"**

Yami woke up instantly and didn't take him long to put two and two together as a furious Carla with a chair above her head, to see that he was in trouble. Yami jumped just out of harm's way as Carla's chair landed with a hard thump on the place he had previously inhabited. He immediately soundproofed the walls with a spell and then proceeded to back away cautiously from Carla.

/Carla...please calm down...this is not how it looks!/ said Yami desperately as he saw a maniac gleam in Carla's eyes.

His plea fell on deaf ears.

Carla closed the mind link.

"I TRUSTED YOU! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! I FOUND YOU IN **MY** **BED!** WHAT ELSE COULD IT LOOK LIKE YOU-YOU...!" bellowed Carla unable to find any word horrible and dirty enough to call Yami. Which was saying something because Carla knew two languages and both of them had some pretty dirty words in them. Carla reluctantly lowered the chair panting. Her heart was beating furiously and Carla realized she had overexerted herself. But she didn't care. Yami did though.

"Carla...you haven't regained any of your strength." said Yami quietly as he walked over to her where she lay slumped on the chair/weapon. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as Carla realized she was too tired to get up from the chair. Yami picked her up but was met with resistance as Carla struggled to break free. She slapped the hand that held her and flinched at his touch. Now that her anger was passing, she was scared of Yami. She held the Millennium Puzzle and was trying to break it to no avail. She was too weak.

"Get AWAY from me Yami. I...I hate you." whispered Carla quietly yet the words had the same impact as if they had been shouted at Yami. She continued to try to break the Puzzle yet the Puzzle was more durable than her weak hands fumbling to get the pieces out, especially that damn horus eye.

Carla hated him? Yami felt a lump in his chest rise. Those words hurt more than if Carla had managed to puncture Yami with the chair. He put Carla on her bed and sat on the chair. Yami needed her to understand; he forced her to look at him by lifting her chin up with his strong hand. Carla's eyes shone with fear, disgust, and defiance.

"Hikari...I will NEVER take advantage of you. When you fell asleep last night you clung to me and wouldn't let go. You also shivered. Since I was so warm I decided to...erm...warm you up by sleeping with you. IT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN SLEEP." Yami said, his eyes showing his pain at being loathed by Carla. Yami didn't add though that he could've escaped in spirit form. Yet Carla did.

"I understand that you couldn't warm me with your magic but pray tell...why didn't you just escape in the puzzle?" she said quietly, her voice not yet convinced yet less angry.

Radamnit. Why'd he have to have a smart hikari?

"Umm...never thought about it. I was rather tired myself and your bed is more comfortable than my own." said Yami lying.

Carla cocked an eyebrow but seeing Yami's sincerity and pain she let it slide.

"Fine. I believe you but I still am a bit wary of you...Yet I don't _hate_ you."

Yami wanted to gain her trust back somehow, but for now knowing Carla didn't hate him was enough.

A bang was heard outside and Carla's mom, Helena impatiently said, "Carla you are going to miss school and be grounded for a month if you do not come out. AHORA! (NOW!)"

Carla started to get up feebly but was immediately stopped by a certain pharaoh who pressed a finger on her upper stomach. And you know you're not in good shape if you can be held down BY A FINGER. Determined Carla was not discouraged though.

"Yami...get out of the way now. I need to get ready for school." said Carla firmly with a hint of a whine. She didn't want to get grounded and stuck with...AUNT MARIE. NO.

"I don't think so. You can't even stand for Ra's sake!" said Yami exasperated but secretly amused. He loved his hikari's determination.

"But YAMI I DON'T WANNA stay here!!!! I wanna go to school!...Unless, (Carla got a mischievous smirk on her face) you give me a fever." Carla made a weak attempt to get past Yami's finger and failed. Darn finger was just too strong.

"NO WAY. I'm not going to make you sick. You're already sick!" said Yami thinking that Carla had officially lost it.

"I know but they'd just think I stayed up too late and my dad, whose a doctor, would know that this isn't normal tiredness and would probably send me to a hospital in emergency care. Then I'd probably end up in an institute or something for unexplained medical conditions. _I_ don't like that scenario so YOU are going to get me my lamp and I'll heat it to my forehead." said Carla with as much dignity as she could muster with Yami holding her down. Yami felt that if he didn't get the lamp Carla would continue to push her body limits until she went too far. So he took down the cream colored lamp from the nightstand and gently pressed it to Carla's forehead. Just as her forehead was really starting to heat up, the door burst open. Carla's mother stood at the doorway.

Yami disappeared instantly and watched Carla, thinking that things were going to get interesting.

The lamp had landed with a soft thump on Carla's face, rolled off the bed and onto the carpet. Since lamps didn't move on their own, Carla had some explaining to do...

Carla said weakly, "H-hola mama...I don't think I can go to school because I'm sick. (Carla made sure the beads of sweat from her forehead were in full view) I'm...(she yawned) so tired...and I feel like I'm burning up. But if you want me to...I'll go to school." Carla made sure her mother saw her make a feeble attempt to get up and then land with a _thump_ panting. She didn't even have to act, she really was panting and sweating from overexertion though not from a supposed fever.

Yet Helena bought it as soon as she felt Carla's forehead (but she gave Carla an odd look when she saw the lamp). Before she left though she said,

"Fine, you don't have to go to school today and I won't get your father to look at you. He already left for work. BUT I don't want to leave you alone so...Tia (Aunt) Marietta is going to be watching and checking up on you..." While Carla gave her mother pleading eyes that clearly said if-you-love-me-then-you'll-let me-stay-here-WITHOUT-Aunt-Marie Carla's mother smiled with pity. She continued with a grin yet was deadly serious, "If you're alive when I come home from work then I'll make you some real food and tea. Till then hijita, good luck and if any of Marietta's concoctions are any neon color than I advise you to run away, and lock yourself in the bathroom. Adios!"

And with that Helena left, leaving Carla to her fate.

I love you too mama, thought Carla with a hint of sarcasm.

Great...

/It can't be that bad my evil hikari who tricked her own mother...Also, Aunt Marie, however...er...eccentric, can't be that bad./

It was either trick them or explain the whole story to them. On Aunt Marie, you try one of her "medicines" that she picks up from her travels and see if you can repeat that. Now, I am going to hobble down to the television before Aunt Marie gets there.

Carla weakly got up and tried to support herself with the chair. She stood for a second with her legs trembling before they buckled under. Luckily, Yami caught her and slung her over potato-sack-style on his shoulder and quickly walked over to the living room before disappearing as they both heard Auntie's footsteps. He was sad; Carla had flinched for a moment when he held her.

"Oooohh Carlita! I heard you were sick so I'm going to make you one of my special blends that I learned in the Amazon." said Marie cheerily as she carried down a huge pot and packet full of indistinguishable substance. One of them looked crimson...

"Err...Tia didn't you go to the Amazon like FOUR years ago?"

"So." replied Marie unperturbed.

"Aren't they...expired?"

"Expire, the salesmen didn't mention any expiring! This will last forever!"

Oh dear, thought Carla as she heard this and another very important question came up.

"Ummm...didn't you visit with the CANNIBAL NATIVES?!!!!"

Aunt Marie smiled too sweetly and said airily, "Oh no...Ellos (they) gave up cannibalism a generation ago although they are quite partial to raw meat."

Carla turned pale.

"I'll start making it in the kitchen. (Marie noticed Carla's pale complexion) Don't worry you'll get that color back in your cheeks as soon as you taste this! I've heard the taste is a unique experience and guaranteed to work. Go watch a movie or better yet dorme (sleep)." Said Aunt Marie as she left to make the concoction.

Yami, should I run away or just find a sharp object to knock myself unconscious with?

/Neither. Just watch a movie and then when the time comes, go to sleep. Marie can't give you whatever she's making while you're asleep./

hrmmmmm....

Carla was not convinced. But she pushed it aside as she settled down to watch a movie. She pulled out a romantic comedy she'd been dying to see. As soon as Yami heard the click of a door being closed, he appeared knowing it would be a while before Aunt Marie returned. He sat next to Carla who scooted a bit away from him. Not much but noticeable. She still had not forgiven him completely. Yami sighed: he had to think of a way to get her to forgive him. Yami pretended not to notice, and the movie started.

As the movie was near the end both teenagers started to feel the awkwardness as the characters in the movie, Jane and Richard, started getting closer and closer. What were you supposed to do Carla thought exasperated as Richard looked at Jane with longing and Jane looked confused and clueless. Smile, and look stupid, or look interestingly at it and look desperate! These were the times that Carla hated being a teenager. She just put on a blank not-really-interested look on her face as the couple began to kiss passionately. Yami was having the same thoughts, but was having less success at finding the right look. A pink blush crept up his cheeks as he watched the kissing and he glanced at Carla. Darn, how can Carla have the perfect blank, mildly interested look at the right time, thought Yami.

Darn, how can Yami act so cool and collected when those two are passionately making out! Why did I pick a romantic comedy?!

Meanwhile Yami glanced again at Carla and this time her lips caught his attention. He had never noticed this before but they were full. Not thin lips so they were practically invisible yet not too full so all you saw were lips. They were full in a subtle way, and complementing and softening Carla's strong nose. They were perfect. As he gazed at Carla's lips intensely, he wondered how those utterly delectable lips would taste on his...

WAIT.

_Utterly delectable lips?!_ Where in Ra's name did THAT come from?!!!!! Was Yami going mad? Or worse was he...NO. Impossible. He pushed all those confusing thoughts away and forced himself to look at the movie. Thank Ra, Jane and Richard had stopped kissing. More fluffy scenes, then with a typical ending kiss, the movie ended. By this time Carla had fallen into a doze, her head drooped. Yami smiled, but suddenly the living room phone started ringing. Yami saw the Caller ID saying Natalie Spencer. Yami had remembered enough of telephones to remember how these devices worked. Sort of.

"HELLO. IS THIS NATALIE?" Yami practically shouted. A pause came form the other line and then,

"Yami?! What are you doing answering the phone; you don't have to speak so loud. I want to talk to Carla. For the oddest reason I feel I should apologize to her for something.

A long pause came from Yami's side as he contemplated telling her of what had happened since she became possessed. He decided to tell her the truth because who knows: maybe she could sort out the problem with Carla.

So he told her everything and she listened like a good audience, gasping, sounding horrified at what she had done, and speechless when she saw what Yami did for Carla and Carla's story of near-death. In fact, it was quite nice poring out the whole story to someone besides Carla. That was UNTIL he told her about SLEEPING WITH CARLA.

There was a very long pause. A very long pause in which furious typing was heard in the background so Yami assumed Natalie was on the computer. Finally, she spoke.

"**You SHRIKET BIKEDAN!" **bellowed Natalie.

Yami was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. "Shriket bikedan" was one of the top three foulest words in the Egyptian language. This word were so...**raw**...that it made f$#&ing bastard look very mild.

"Who taught you those words?"questioned Yami. He didn't think what he had done was THAT bad to deserve those words. And he resolved to wash Natalie's mouth with soap next time he saw her.

A very icy voice retorted, "Isn't it amazing what you can find on the Internet nowadays...YOU BETRAYED CARLA YOU PERVERT."

"Please hear me out. I didn't take advantage of her..." Yami said and then proceeded to tell her everything. He finished off his story with,

"Please, is there any way you know of that I could win Carla's forgiveness back. You are a teenage girl. Do enlighten me into the way to her soul." Yami could be quite frank and blunt when he wanted to be.

"Hmmm...." muttered Natalie thoughtfully. She had apologized (in a way) to Yami and she was silent before an idea hit her.

"I KNOW! (Yami was a bit taken back by her outburst) I'll come over right now and we'll go to the jewelry store while Carla's asleep."

"Not meaning to be rude Natalie but...isn't that just buying her forgiveness."

"Ummm...not really. Carla really needs a new necklace, and you can give it to her for the dance that's coming up as a gift. Then your emotions can handle it from there. (Yami thought he could almost feel her winking) Besides, Carla will see the effort you put into getting this for her and will be grateful. But..."

"But what..." asked Yami, bracing himself.

"I would like a favor done in return..." said a shy Natalie with a sneaky tone in her voice. She shyly whispered the favor and personally Yami thought the idea in general was great but he did NOT want to do it. It would be embarrassing, awkward...All Yami was thinking was that Carla had better like the necklace for the favor he was doing for Natalie.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank you Yami! See you soon!

And with that she hung up.

Yami waited impatiently while in the meantime the hints of a very pungent smell began to drift over to the living room. It did not smell good: it smelled like a combination of sharp-smelling herbs, rotten meat, and ewwww...dung. Poor Carla. He saw Natalie walk up the driveway so he kissed his hikari's forehead quickly, feeling a warm spark go through him as he did it. He didn't have time to wonder why.

"Hey Yami!"

Hello Natalie." Yami replied as the blonde and the odd-tri colored teenagers walked to the nearby jewelry store. Here, in this city, nearby could mean a long walk but it was better than the walk to the mall. After a long walk in which Natalie and Yami idly chatted about the upcoming dance in which sensible Natalie was unusually flushed about, they arrived. They were at Jewels International. As soon as they stepped inside their eyes were dazzled with the amount of sparkly jewels on every see-through countertop. Diamonds in every color, every shape where there. Sapphires, opals, tanzanite, rubies, emeralds, and so much more! This wasn't called Jewels _International_ for nothing. Immediately a kind elderly man whose face showed his years came up to them; he was obviously an employee.

"Hello. Good Afternoon (it's around 2:00 p.m.) madame. Sir (tipping his head toward Yami in acknowledgement). How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a gift for a very close friend of mine."

The elderly man looked at Yami patiently, and Natalie elbowed him muttering "Be specific." Yami continued a bit confused; he wasn't sure how to word this.

"Well...I want a necklace...I want it to say 'Please forgive me' and 'I think you're very special and I would never intentionally mean to hurt you'...(the man looked at Yami oddly; Yami was telling more information than necessary) Do you have anything like that?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and muttered something like "Guys" under her breath. The elderly man looked at Yami's crimson eyes intensely for a moment and then moved toward the diamonds section motioning for the two young people to follow.

"Yes, I think I might have something to fit your rather descriptive gift. Diamonds."

Indeed, the whole diamond section seem to have a special sparkle to them. The man immediately picked up several necklaces and all of them were very pretty but they just didn't seem to be "the one". After many failed looks through the diamond necklaces the man said,

"Perhaps we should go for something more casual yet still quite elegant."

"Yes please." Said Yami relieved. They walked over to another selection more casual that had silver or gold chains instead of being all diamond. Natalie with her small budget was pleased. Yami immediately decided that it would have to be a silver chain since it would match best with Carla. Now for the jewel...No, too big, no not the right style, no too small...No. All of them were beautiful, but none of them seemed right at conveying the message Yami wanted to send A slight sparkle caught his eye as he saw a necklace the old man was holding. Yami was immediately entranced. It was perfect. It was on a silver elegant chain and the pendant was a silver outlined heart. The outline had tiny perfect diamonds, bordered by the silver. But it wasn't only that, which caught Yami's attention: on the top point was a sparkly ruby (A/N: you know when you make a heart there's two sharp points; one on the top and the one on the bottom). It was large enough to catch people's attention but not so big that you'd have to wonder about its safety or value that much. Elegant, adorable, yet good for everyday use: perfect.

"Ah, I see you like one of our silver heart outlines with diamonds. I knew you would. Each diamond is perfect in size and is top quality with its clarity. The ruby on that upper tip of the heart really gives its pizzazz. I've always enjoyed diamonds being with another jewel. And that ruby matches your eyes."

"Yes. I'll take it." Said Yami still gazing at the necklace's beauty. Natalie shook her head: she knew what was happening. She paid for the necklace, but from the price, Natalie knew it would be a while before she could buy anything again. It may not have been a necklace of full diamonds, but it still had diamonds, however small, and tubies weren't that cheap. They left, but not before the man said goodbye,

"Thank you for shopping at Jewels International. I hope your girlfriend forgives you."

Before Yami could reply "But she's not my girlfriend!" Natalie ushered him out. Once they were outside and on their way to Carla's house Yami immediately asked,

"Why in Ra's name did that man think I was Carla's boyfriend?!"

Natalie sighed, she was surrounded by clueless people, "You act like one Yami. You bought her a pretty romantic gift; it's a heart! Hearts symbolize love here."

"But I don't love Carla! I like her but I don't LOVE her!" said Yami confused. He looked at the necklace in a new light: he didn't want Carla to take this the wrong way.

Natalie smiled that secretive smile that everyone seemed to be smiling these days.

"Fine, do you want me to return it?" said Natalie teasingly. Yami didn't see the joke.

"No, you already bought it, and I'm sure Carla will lo-like it...(Yami was uneasy saying the word love at the moment)...I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way."

Natalie was now grinning that infuriating secretive smile as she said, "Oh I'm sure that she'll see it the right way." Yami felt a tug from his puzzle: Carla was calling for him. She was probably worried by now. Yami ran off after saying a quick goodbye to Natalie and promising to repay her by doing her "favor". He got to Carla's house and went through the door in spirit form. There he found a green Carla greeting him with a glare.

"I was looking for you. Why did you leave me...? I had no one to help me stick up to Aunt Marie. She made me sip that awful stuff. I immediately gagged and threw up. She didn't make me drink more saying I had a delicate stomach. I feel worse than before. You could've helped me." Carla said weakly yet accusatory as from where she lay on the sofa now acting as a bed. Yami was very sorry.

"Carla I am so sorry! I had to do some....errands with Natalie. (Carla felt an unusual emotion stir inside her...jealousy?!) I shouldn't have left you alone though to face Aunt Marie: here, I'll heal you." Yami put a strong hand gently on Carla's stomach. Carla's nausea disappeared and her trembling ceased. She felt a lot better already. She gave Yami a grateful smile and she was a little pink from just having Yami touch her like that in a not-so-opened-to-be-touched area. Yami was bit pink too.

"I think...I think I'm going to go make some soup and then go to bed. I have to go to school tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, I know hikari." Replied Yami with his trademark smirk. Carla gave a wistful sigh: Yami could look so handsome when he looked so mysterious. Carla shook her head, angry with herself and those darn hormones: she was supposed to be mad at Yami, not admiring his looks! Though Carla had to admit his bare chest was one of the best ones...DAMN! Why couldn't she stop thinking about Yami, that pervert. Carla heated up some Raman noodles (a/n: don't own) and drank the scalding soup before she went to bed. It was nightfall after all. Soon Carla's mother would be coming home but Carla would rather not eat solid food at the moment: the thought of Aunt Marie's nasty potion with chewy substances was enough to banish Carla's appetite for a long while. (a/n: that's why she could only manage down those Raman noodles) She put on her pajamas and was in her bed before she got the puzzle out of the bathroom. She was glad that her strength and energy were finally returning: she hated feeling helpless. "Yami...if I so even catch or suspect that you were in my bed, I resolve to make you eat Aunt Marie's potion and then I will personally break this puzzle. I mean it."

Yami sighed wishing Carla would just trust him that it was a one-time thing, but replied looking straight at Carla's eyes, "I, Pharoah Atem, hereby declare that I will not sleep with Carla Sanchez. Are you happy with this?"

"It'll do." Carla retorted. She pulled up her covers and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Her last thought was of Yami's bare chest, his warm breath on her hair, and how kind he was...and then her last thought word was "DAMNIT!"

Meanwhile in the Millennium Puzzle...

Yami was looking intently at the necklace. He traced the heart with his index finger (a/n: I hope that's the right finger: it's the one next to your thumb, right?!). He wasn't sleepy at all with the many confusing thoughts in his mind. He sat on the side of his lavish bed of Egyptian cotton yet for all the world, he thought that Carla's was better. His finger stopped when it touched the blazing ruby.

"This necklace is wrong...I don't love Carla." Yami muttered.

But if he was right then why, oh Ra why, was his voice so uncertain?

The ruby happily sparkled bright; it was forever intertwined with the white diamonds in a symbol of love.

* * *

READ THE FOLLOWING: 

First of all I'd like to apologize if the ending was corny, but it was all I could do.

Next I'd like to say (sadly) that the next chapter is most likely the last one. Because of this, it will be a while before I update...because endings are hard. And because I find it hard to let go of a story so it's going to end up being extra long.

Also I'd like to point out that sadly I could relate to my characters (Aunt Marie is sort of based on a real life character, I'm very terrified to admit)

I hope to get a lot of reviews on this chapter as _A Girl Hikari Equals Chaos_ is coming to a close. ::sob:: (here's a fun fact: it was supposed to be A Hikari Girl Equals Chaos not Girl Hikari...typo...oh well, too late and too lazy too change it now!)

But I think I have an idea for a sequel...oh and it'll be good. I hope. No, it will. (But if anyone could give me some information on Bakura: his past and stuff...it would be very helpful.)

-Starlet36


	13. Cheated

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.

The reason I'm updating so soon is that I realized my finale was going to be too long. I mean way too long. ( like 9-pages-and-I-hadn't-even reached-the-halfway-mark-long) So I decided to make the first segment a separate chapter. Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews last chapter: they brightened my day!

I hope all you readers enjoy this short chapter.

And what this chapter's about: well, the title is self-explanatory. Enjoy. (Carla's not gonna like this chapter, not one bit)

* * *

"Hey, you....errr...Carla right?! I'm sorry for anything I've done to you!" cried yet another voice from the mob of students hurrying to classes as one, Carla, walked to her next and last class of the day. History.

That would make apology 97. And she was dead serious.

All day at school everyone had been apologizing to her. Each and every single one. Yami told her it was an aftereffect of being possessed and their subconscious feeling extremely guilty for being so evil to Carla. Extremely guilty her as-

"Carla, I'm sorry!"

Carla wanted to cry out in exasperation. She was truly grateful for everyone feeling regretful for what they did to her but this was just too much. One more person who stopped her because they simply had to apologize for their unknown horrendous deed and Carla would explode.

Good thing there was history now, Carla thought as she walked into the classroom. Nothing like history to calm your nerves with extreme boredom.

Carla was greeted with a chorus of "I'm sorry!" and Carla bit her lip to keep from snapping "FROM WHAT?! IT'S A LITTLE TOO LATE NOW!"

But she held it in. Barely. She was about to sit between Samantha (the eighth grade brain in Carla's history class) and Phillip as Samantha always took the "safe seat", when she saw Samantha was already there, merrily chatting with Phillip.

Whoa. Weird.

But before Carla could ponder this weird friendship (and Yami feeling worried as he saw what might be happening but denied it.)....

"Good afternoon, class. I hope you've taken good notes because we're having a pop quiz." Said Ms. Walter as she started passing out quizzes. Most of the class groaned, Carla included. Ms. Walter said however, "BUT (the class immediately turned all eyes on her) I will allow you to look at your recent notes. The ones on the Civil War. Not on the American Revolution, you can skip those. Now, I expect A's from all of you." Most of the class cheered, yet Carla groaned louder than before. Recently was when Carla had had Yami take over her body during this class. Carla had a bad feeling that Yami hadn't done well in his note-taking. Glancing down at a very short list of notes from that day, Carla knew she was right. Closing her mind to any distractions (including the mind link), Carla began to work, relying on her basic knowledge. She finished 15 minutes later and knew immediately she hadn't done well.

As Ms. Walter graded the quizzes while the class read the chapter on Reconstruction...Carla decided to let out her frustration on Yami...

Yami...you know the day I just gave up and you took over. Well, I'd just like to point out that if I hadn't already studied the Civil War the week before, I would've completely failed that quiz! In fact, I probably did!

(Yami said this in a hurt voice) /Why? I thought they were rather good./

(Carla rolled her eyes to the sky ) What kind of notes are: (Carla mentally said this with a mockingly slow voice) The Civil War: it. Was. Not. Between. The. East. And. The. West. But. Between. The. North. And. The. South. The North. Was. Very. Civil. and. So. Was. the South. But then...there was war. (Carla's voice goes back to normal) And there was nothing else! Where's the battles, the leaders, the conflicts, Ulysses S. Grant, Robert E. Lee? What did you do, pray tell, in that hour of what was supposed to be NOTE TAKING?!

/Um.../ Frankly, Yami had been thinking of a certain someone that whole hour...(yes, even back then he had had those thoughts) But Yami would rather go to the shadow realm and back before telling Carla that.

/...It was nothing...really.../

Carla could tell by Yami's obvious discomfort in this topic that he was lying. Carla was about to tell Yami how she felt on pharaohs who took horrible notes when the bell rang. Carla grabbed her backpack and was about to leave, to temporarily erase the memory of failing when Ms. Walter said very firmly,

"Carla, could I see you for a moment?"

It was not meant as a question, and she did not seem pleased. Carla gulped. The rest of the class shot Carla sympathetic looks instead of the usual teasing chorus of "Ooooooooooh! You're in trooooouuubbbbllleeee!"

"Y-yes Ms. Walter."

Once the whole class had left Ms. Walter spoke again,

"Carla I am very disappointed in you. (Carla: uh-oh) You got a B- on notes we took in class. The quiz was open book, how could you get anything wrong?! Unless...you didn't take any notes." Ms. Walter looked at Carla waiting for a reply. Carla sighed, wishing she could say the truth and settled with a white lie.

"Yes, Ms. Walter, I didn't take any notes. I was very out of it and tired that day. I just figured...I'd take notes later. I'm very sorry, it won't happen again. Is there any way I could change that grade?" Carla said looking Ms. Walter straight in the eye. Eye contact helped them believe you. And Carla was truly sorry and disappointed in her grade, but she wasn't capable of taking notes at the time.

"Hmmmmm...I don't know...You should've paid attention despite your weariness. You should know this by now." said Ms. Walter firmly.

Carla was dying to tell her "IT WAS EITHER LISTEN TO YOU MAKE OBSCENE REMARKS AT ME FOR AN HOUR OR JUST LET MY YAMI TAKE OVER. WHAT WOULD YOU DECIDE?!" Carla was boiling but she just gave Ms. Walter one last chance before saying a very curt "That's alright, I understand" and leaving. She was at the door when,

"Carla against my better judgment...", Ms Walter said, guilt now showing in her voice. Finally, it was kicking in! "I will give you an A if you give me a 5 paragraph essay tomorrow on the preconditions of the Civil War. I'm sorry Carla, I've heard you've been going through a rough time. (A/N: that was the excuse Carla let leak out for why everyone should feel sorry for her. It was a really bad one, but it was better than letting everyone wonder why they were feeling so bad) I expect you to pay attention from now on though."

"Oh I will."

(A/N: If anyone's wondering what was the point of this segment...you'll find out soon)

Carla left the room with a smile, spirits uplifted. The school was practically empty except for some athletes, but they were all in the gym or the fields. (A/N: School was over) Thus, Carla didn't expect to see anyone when she reached the locker area.

What she saw next would permanently scar her for life.

Phillip and Samantha were making out. PHILLIP. WAS **KISSING. **A GIRL.

And by the way they were going at it, Carla knew two things: 1. it was of the French variety and 2. by their passion and familarity, they've kissed before.

Carla was both shocked and angry. (And Yami...well let's just say he was preparing to find spells that would make their mind crush very painful)

"PHILLIP and SAMANTHA." she growled. The couple sprung apart and Phillip looked at Carla, shocked as well. He managed to choke out,

"Carla...I didn't know you would be here." (Guess they were too wrapped up in each other than to notice that Carla had been called back in class and would be coming here)

"Obviously." Carla retorted acidly.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Phillip automatically said. Carla rolled her eyes, remembering a certain pharaoh had said the exact thing when Carla caught him in her bed. She was secretly happy that Phillip loved someone else but NO ONE could cheat on Carla and get away with it.

"Well unless I'm mistaken I just caught you French kissing Samantha. Now, Samantha, how does a nerd's tongue feel in your mouth. You obviously enjoyed it." Said Carla with mock sweetness as she fixed the coldest eyes one could ever hope to see on her next victim. She dared her to answer.

Samantha didn't take the dare and looked at the ground very embarrassed for being caught in the act. The weakling, thought Carla coldly. Samantha tentatively tried to fix her messy hair and straighten her uniform. Phillip decided he could no longer avoid the issue so he went on the offensive,

"Yes I was kissing her. So what?"

Great offense.

Yami was trying to take over and show Phillip that it was more than a "so what?" yet Carla stopped him. She wanted to take down Phillip herself.

"So what? Well, in this world when you kiss another girl after you went out on a date with one, we call that cheating. And cheating is a very bad thing." Carla said slowly, talking to Phillip as if he were a toddler.

"So. I cheated on you, so what, I say. You were a very boring person to be around. Not very bright I believe, and not at all conversational. You wouldn't be able to keep up with me. I needed an intelligent woman, so after our date I started going out with Samantha, who I might add is in another league compared to you. You hispanics are all hot-tempered and come from third world countries; I'm surprised you made the honor roll! The teachers must have pitied you. So if you'll excuse me how do you say it...(he said this next part in a such a bad Spanish accent, looking pathetic for the way he sounded so dramatic) Adios!"

(A/N: unlike popular belief, in most Spanish countries when you say "Adios" it means goodbye in a I-never-want-to-see-you-again way)

Diss.

Carla couldn't believe her ears. Phillip thought she was stupid?! And Carla got very, very angry, balling her hands into fists. That racist comment couldn't go unchecked. She proceeded to teach Phillip a lesson.

"You think I am stupid, too simplistic...well here!" (she slaps Phillip's face hard; Phillip looks at her stunned)You know Phillip," Carla continued through gritted teeth, "I courted you because I pitied you. Yet you took advantage of my kindness and went out with this...(Carla looks at Samantha significantly)...No, I am disappointed to report that there are no words low enough to describe that horrendous female _thing_. In case that _thing_ doesn't comprehend...our friendship is over! (She turns her attention back to Phillip...**TT**) I thought you were just an intellectually sharp male teenager who was desperate for social interaction. Have you ever thought Phillip that I made the honor roll because I'm intelligent, not because I'm a Hispanic, which I might add are just as intelligent as any other race! No, because you are too dense...no matter how many good grades you may get, you will always be stupid to me. In fact...now I just think you are an IDIOTIC, IGNORANT, INCOMPETENT, MORONIC, ASININE, RACIST, FOOL of a BASTARD who is too arrogant to notice that no one listens to him. And if those words were too big for you my (she says this mockingly) _dear_ Phillip then let me put it in simpler terms. **YOU ARE A CHEATING _ASSHOLE!"_**

And that was one good counter diss.

With that done Carla got her books from her locker and stomped off without another word to Phillip and Samantha. Before she got far however, Phillip managed to think up a retort.

"Well, you know what Carla at least **_I_** have a date to the dance tomorrow and YOU don't!"

Carla stopped for a moment and without turning around she called back,

"Oh I'll get one Phillip, and he'll be a much better replacement than yours!" And before Carla continued in her stomping off, she raised her hand in a very rude gesture.

And let's just say, it wasn't exactly a wave goodbye.

* * *

If I do say so myself, I thought the ending was a nice touch. Anyways, just so you're all sure, the next chapter is the last chapter.

Who will Carla get for a date? (It's obvious) How is poor Yami feeling lately? All these questions and the ultimate one of all (Will they realize they love each other?) will be answered in the finale.

R&R!

-Starlet36


	14. Change of Heart

I had to cut another part of the finale: I mean it was 28 pages so far! This is not the last chapter SORRY!

So here you go!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Enjoy.

* * *

Carla took a detour to the bathroom before heading off towards the parking lot. She just couldn't contain it any longer. She went in the bathroom and laid her forehead against the wall as her shoulders began to shake from holding it all back. Yami appeared worried as he saw Carla's shoulders shake. 

"Carla I will make that two-timing cheater and that ex-friend of yours pay for doing this to you. I swear it. Please don't cry." said Yami worried. He turned Carla towards him, and saw tears.

Tears of mirth. Carla let the laughter out, laughing hysterically, before calming down enough to reply to Yami.

"Oh I'm angry at them. But (giggle) did you see the look on Phillip's face when I told him off. It was priceless. (Carla wipes the tears from her eyes with a finger) And Samantha. Oh ho ho! That girl looked like she just wanted to die!"

Yami smiled proudly; his hikari knew how to make the best of a situation. "Well, I'm proud of you hikari for telling that geek exactly what he was."

Carla stopped giggling, and smiled warmly at Yami.

"Thanks Yami. You don't know how much those words mean to me. Now the only problem is…where am I going to get a date on such short notice?!"

"You mean you're going to try to go on a DATE with ANOTHER BOY." Yami said feeling something that felt suspiciously like jealousy.

"Um. Yeah." said Carla absently as she proceeded to tick off boys' names and then immediately shake her head. Yami tried to cut in, as he struggled to say something important.

"Doug?…Hmmm…no, he's a jerk."

"Carla-"

"Nick?…nope he's taken…"

"Carla maybe I-"

"Austin?…hmmm…no he'd reject me in the most humiliating way…"

"CARLA!"

Carla looked up at Yami, startled. "What?"

Yami was now embarrassed, as Carla gave him her full attention. "Umm…maybe…I…I can go to the dance with you…(seeing Carla's surprised expression he hastily added) if it's not a problem with you of course…"

Yami braced himself for rejection.

"A Problem? It's…(a sad Yami waited for it) it's perfect!" cried Carla gleefully. She threw her arms around Yami, but then remembering herself quickly let go. She was very pink as she said the next words seriously,

"Thank you Yami. (she smiled mischievously) You're the best Yami I've ever had!"

Clueless Yami (as usual), caught it immediately and said surprised,

"But I'm the only Yami you've had!"

"Exactly. (giggling at his clueless expression change when it dawned on him) Yami you're awfully cute when you're clueless!" Carla said grinning. She felt the oddest sensation of wanting to wrap her arms around his muscled chest and bury her face in his intoxicating scent …WAIT. She should not be feeling this. This was wrong; it was insane…NO. Carla convinced her brain that whatever just occurred was just one of those weird hormone things; an accidental thought. Right?

"Hmph. I am NOT clueless. In the ancient times you would have been locked in the dungeons for saying such a thing to a Pharaoh. (Carla gave him a well-we're-not-in-Egypt-anymore look and tried to conceal a sudden yawn with her hand. Yami saw this though) You should be getting home now…I worry about your strength still." said Yami. He said the last part quietly, but emotionally.

"Still? I'm fine…just dandy, never better!" said Carla a bit too quickly. She still was more tired than usual but if she told Yami that he would freak out. He was too over-protective.

Yami turned his crimson eyes on Carla, the same way that could make enemies tremble.

"Tell me the truth. If I'm really interested I can search your thoughts." said Yami dead serious. He said the last part lightly but meant what he said. Carla knew this.

"That's an invasion of privacy, Yami." Carla said warningly.

"Not if it's in the best interest of my hikari. Don't avoid the subject Carla: are you truly fine?" said Yami looking into Carla's dark eyes. Carla finally relented; he'd find out eventually.

"I'm just a bit…A BIT tired Yami. Nothing that some sleep won't cure!" Carla said putting an energetic face on for him. Yami, as predicted, started to freak out.

"A bit?! Why didn't you tell me! You're over-exerting yourself; you'll faint at any moment! I'll have to take over."

"(thinking about the hair and the odd looks given whenever this happened) Please no Yami. People will get suspicious. I'm fine…REALLY. I was just a little sleepy is all. Don't worry. (she added firmly) and if you try to take over without my consent then I'll fight back. And you wouldn't want little ol' me getting over-exerted, do you?"

"Hmm…" Yami tested this remark as he began to take over. This time he was met with full resistance. Beads of sweat showed on Carla's face as she met his force with hers. By her pursed lips and the determined look in her eyes it was obvious that if Carla failed it wouldn't be because she didn't try. Yami gave in when he saw her deep breaths start to turn into gasps as she fought to stay even with Yami's force. Stupid, stubborn hikari: she knew she was over-exerting herself. Yet that little imp knew that Yami would do anything to prevent that.

Yami sighed," Fine, I won't take over, but I will not allow you to take another step." Carla looked at Yami like he was 2. (a/n: I seem to be doing a lot of toddler metaphors)

-.-;; "Yami, how else will I get home?"

"I'm not stupid hikari (Carla gave an unladylike snort with a well-you-sure-fool-me look) I'll carry you!"

Carla was blushing furiously as Yami without another word lifted up Carla and carried her potato-sack style to Carla's house. (A/N: she missed the bus) What really turned Carla pink was that in order to keep Carla up, Yami had to place a firm hold with his hand on Carla's bottom. They were causing quite a few looks from onlookers who either looked worried about a possible kidnapping, just amused, or annoyed, muttering something about "youngsters these days, didn't they learn about PDA?". As she looked at the ground from Yami's back, she wondered many things…like why was Natalie unusually pink today, what was she hiding?!…but more importantly at the moment, how must Yami be feeling?…she wondered if he even knew the importance of him holding her…like that. Probably not: he's that clueless.

If Carla had been able to look she would've seen that Yami's face was cherry red. He knew all to well how he was holding Carla. Problem was, Yami was enjoying it. As he looked at it, he gave a small smirk. She did have one of those nice, full Hispanic butts… DEAR RA. NOOOOOOO!!!!! Yami shook his head furiously to rid himself of the thoughts going through his head, but they were still there. Yami shifted Carla down so he was cradling her: baby style. Maybe then, he wouldn't think about her so much…

Not.

As Carla looked confused at her new view of Yami's chest, but relieved (and yet oddly a bit disappointed) in the change of hold, Yami realized this was much too close as well. Plus, he was still holding Carla just below a region that had made him blush. But deep down Yami loved the way Carla's angelic head rested on his chest, tucked there securely by his strong arms. Carla was thinking how Jane-and-Tarzanish they must look. As Carla turned pinker as she thought how Yami would look in a loincloth…she had to end it before her thoughts got dirtier.

"Yami…you have to go…we're at my house."

"Yes, of course." Yami said relieved and slightly saddened that this incident was over. He was about to go when he saw a certain someone walking down the street.

"Um, never mind Carla. You go on inside, do homework and do that history essay. I'll catch up with you later…I-er…I have to take a walk!" said Yami quickly. He nudged a confused Carla towards her white house. Carla was immediately curious.

What's going on Yami?

(vaguely) /Nothing of your concern…/

(more than a bit hurt she said softly) Is it something you can't tell me?

Yami sighed ruefully; he didn't want to ruin his and Carla's still shaky friendship, but he had made a promise.

/Carla, I would never, _never_ want to keep something from you. But I made a promise to someone, and I must keep it. You'll find out about it soon enough./

Seeing Carla still looking troubled, he kissed her forehead gently whispering another "Never". (a/n: awww) He did it without really thinking. He turned around without waiting for Carla's reaction (a/n: he was scared to see it) and headed off towards that person in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was due to the shock of what just happened that Carla did as she was told and went inside prepared to do homework; her books were laid out. The key word being _prepared_. She sat there looking blankly at the History textbook, no words processing in. She touched her forehead absently; as hard as she tried, she could think of nothing, no one, except for a certain Pharaoh.

Yami was heading off towards that person, pushing off thoughts about what he'd just done. He was surprised he did it too; he hadn't meant to get so emotional; it wasn't as if he l-

Yami would rather duel 10 enemies at the same time with odds 1,000,000 to 1 than say the L word. So he substituted that word with being emotional. Lately, Carla seemed to be making him do things just like that, and Yami wasn't sure he liked it. Just a moment, this shouldn't even be a question! He didn't like it. HE DID NOT LIKE BEING EMOTIONAL TO CARLA IN _THAT_ WAY. There. He said it. But did he believe it?

During this internal conflict, Yami caught up to the person he'd been trying to get to.

"Hello, Eric." (A/N: Eric is the guy that went with Phillip on that date and later snuck off to the video game store)

Eric swung around. He had brown-auburn hair in gentle curls and startling hazel eyes. He was one of those guys who you'd thought was handsome on a second glance.

"Er…Hi. Not to be rude, but I don't know you. How do you know my name?" said Eric nervously.

Wanting to reassure Eric he wasn't a lunatic stalker, Yami quickly said,

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm Yami. A friend of a friend of Natalie. Actually we're sort of friends too but…never mind. I've heard her say something about you that I think you need to know." At the word Natalie, Eric's eyes immediately brightened and he said eagerly.

"Natalie? Tell me what you heard!" He was obviously smitten with her. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Weeellllll…she secretly told me to tell you that she _likes_ you. I think she's been expecting you to ask her out for the dance tomorrow, but since you haven't said anything she thinks that you don't like her anymore. (Eric gets a look on his face equivalent to if you'd just told him his relative died) I'm not saying anything more but I've heard that her favorite flower is a carnation. I've heard she loves men who do romantic things…Goodbye Eric." Yami said with cock of his eyebrows in a suggestive way. He was hoping Eric would get the hint. Eric was bright enough to know when someone was giving him the hint of the century. He left immediately after a goodbye, mumbling about going to the flower shop for carnations and calling someone... Yami smiled: well, at least his cupid job was done.

As he floated back home (too lazy to walk when you can just float) he thought about…L-O-V-E. Even in his mind, he was afraid to say the word. What a silly concept. Look what it did to people: Eric was running as if his life depended to get those flowers. Just for a date with a girl. Yami gave out a laugh. But it was a hollow laugh. Secretly, Yami wished more than ever that he were Eric rushing off to get a girl some flowers for her date. Yami saw a young girl selling roses by the road with her mother. As Yami was passing by, the girl handed him a red rose.

"What's this for? I didn't buy one." Yami asked startled.

"I know. You just look like you need some cheering up, and these beautiful roses do just that." chirped the young girl with a smile.

Yami smiled back and after he said "thanks", he touched the girl's head briefly, muttering a short good luck spell. The girl and the (slightly wary) mother gave a wave goodbye as Yami walked slowly home.

Yami twirled the red rose thoughtfully between his fingers. He gave a last thought before he floated up to Carla's room (he can pass through walls in spirit mode):

(staring at the rose intently) Maybe (he struggled to think the word)…love isn't such a bad thing…

* * *

He sneaked up quietly on Carla and watched her silently (in spirit mode) as she typed quickly on her computer. He read what she typed with pride: she was a good writer. That's my hikari! Yet after a half hour passed she finished the essay, and took out a small blue book from a pile of magazines under her bed. Yami moved closer so he could look at this curious book; it wasn't homework, that was for sure…He read guiltily what Carla wrote, curiosity getting the best of him. 

Dear Diary,

This has been a rather weird day for me. I should know, I've had them a lot lately. Being a hikari to Yami does that to you. (Yami smiled at this) Being a hikari has been the roughest, best, scariest, most inspiring experience I've ever had. (Carla paused for a moment, and then she shook off the nostalgia) But before I go on a rant on how…interesting…my life is now, I must explain how my day went. There were three key incidents: one, why is Natalie acting so…I dunno, like she's got a major crush on someone…hmmmm, must look into this (Yami looked at this with a bit of surprise: Carla was catching on to Natalie…). Two, PHILLIP…(she growled briefly before writing furiously with a passionate anger) That name evokes such a rage in me…I just want to MURDER HIM!!!! He CHEATED ON ME!!!! That lying, two-timing BASTARD cheated on me with that SLUT Samantha. (Yami is shocked: Carla's eyes are filled with tears) He betrayed me…and why?! BECAUSE I WAS TOO DUMB FOR HIM! I hate myself! I feel like crying right now, for my stupidity! I didn't even like Phillip: I should've dumped him! But however much I deny it, I must admit it: I was the one dumped. It's times like these that my self-confidence really reaches an all-time low…Maybe I'm not just that pretty…(Yami shook his head furiously) Maybe it was out of pity that Yami asked me for the dance (tears splatter on the page at this. Carla angrily wipes the rest of the tears in her eyes. Yami watches torn, longing to comfort her.) I can laugh on the outside, but in truth, I'm hurt…AND MAD. Enough about that. The most important incident was with Yami today. (Yami felt a pang of guilt as he knew full well that this was a huge invasion of privacy he was about to read…but he couldn't resist: it was about him after all) First of all, he carried me home while HE WAS HOLDING MY BUTT. (Radamnit, she noticed! thought Yami) Second of all he left to see someone…who is it? Is it another girl?! Would I be jealous if it was? (Carla takes long pause and then scratches out the line with an "I AM NOT JEALOUS!") But what made this the most memorable incident, pegging the Phillip incident to the #2 slot, was that Yami KISSED me. It was only on the forehead, but still. It wasn't unpleasant…just odd. Yami…his crimson eyes are so mysterious, so beautiful…(Carla lifted her head up, flushed. An amazed Yami was trying not to look smug), he can be such a clueless idiot sometimes though (Yami frowned), but it's so funny! (Yami feels an unwilling smile creep up his mouth) Anyways, I better end it here, I really wouldn't want Yami to catch me writing this. That guy is so nosy…but so kind. 'til later.

Yami wondered who in Ra's name was Diary? Why was Carla writing to this…girl? Or worse guy?!!!!!

Carla had a sweet wistful smile on her face when Yami decided he'd seen more than enough. He slipped through the wall of Carla's room and once he'd made himself solid again, he softly rapped her door three times. Carla, immediately knowing who it was, lost her innocent look, and made sure she looked alright before she opened the door. Yami pretended not to notice her red-rimmed eyes. Instead, he took out the red rose and presented it to Carla dramatically,

"For you madam."

Carla looks surprised, and then touched, "How did you get it? You didn't steal it did you?"

Yami gave out a deep chuckle that seemed to fill the whole room. "Now, Carla, would I honestly steal an innocent rose? (Seeing Carla's mouth open ready to retort) Don't answer that. A little girl handed it to me…on my walk back home." Carla looked at him nonchalantly, not looking like the girl who had been furiously writing about this "walk" in her diary moments before. Yami noted this for future references: girls could lie, and lie well.

An awkward pause followed and Yami, anxious to break the silence, said the first thing that popped into his head:

"So…who's Diary?" Yami said casually. He knew immediately he had said something wrong. Carla whipped her head up to look up him with a suspicious glare.

"What did you just say?" Carla asked sharply. All of Yami's male instincts were screaming for him not to answer the truth, and for once Yami actually listened.

"Um, on my way here there were…er…two little girls in front of me…and I-uh overheard them talking about a diary. So what is it?" Yami mentally smirked: nice save. Carla gave a slight frown, but she answered normally.

"It's a book that girls mostly keep which contain their deepest, _darkest_ secrets. Their written so that girls may express their feelings without being judged for it by others."

Yami felt pretty guilty now, but he just had to add:

"And do you have one?"

Yami was on very thin ice now.

Carla regained her suspicion and retorted warily, "What's it to you?"

Yami was on very very very thin ice. In fact Yami could already see the ice cracking.

"Nothing…I was just curious to see if perhaps you might want someone to talk to, instead of a book…if you do write one, of course." Yami said cautiously. Carla looked into his eyes searching for a lie, but Yami was a master of masking his emotions. Carla found none.

"Yes, I do write one, but I don't think I'd feel comfortable sharing what I wrote with you." Carla said flatly.

"You don't trust me." Yami sighed, disappointed; he could've helped. But then his I'm-never-going-to-give-up mode kicked in. Hmmmm…he needed to do something with Carla where she'd respect him, trust him…then it him! Duel monsters.

"Carla are you done with your homework?!" Yami piped, acting like an eager little kid.

"Um, yeah." Carla replied not sharing her Yami's enthusiasm.

"Good. Now I'm going to teach you Duel Monsters!"

This was unexpected, thought Carla. I wonder what he's got planned…and she couldn't bear to refuse his offer on his now chibi-happy face. He's so cute. Damnit, this needs to stop!

"Sure. Teach me oh great one." Carla said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm. By the time he was through with her, all that sarcasm would be erased.

After twenty minutes of the basics where Yami showed her the cards, what each thing on it meant, and about the game itself, Yami helped her through her first game. It was a LOT harder than expected. For one, if you're a beginner and you're playing against THE KING OF GAMES, then be sure that whatever you're thinking, he knows already. Whenever Carla thought up a strategy and started to use it, Yami would immediately analyze it, see its effectiveness and counter it in one turn. It was more than a bit disheartening: he even said he'd take it easy on her. Like for example,

"Nice strategy Carla, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do better. I counter with 'Remove trap' and add a 'Book of the Dark Arts' to give my Dark Magician the power it needs to defeat your monster. Go Dark Magician! (Carla's lifepoints go down to 100) As you have only the Dark Magician Girl, I'm afraid you're done for." Yami said, challengingly. He was testing Carla into seeing how would she react. Time to see if she truly was his hikari.

Carla's eyes flashed: she was game to Yami's test. Yami had given her half his deck, and all she needed was that card she'd heard about…She raised her hand, and remembering the Golden Rule of Duels that Yami had taught her, she silently thought: Guide me heart of the cards, I believe you can show me the card I need. This was the moment of truth, she was really a skeptic over this "heart of the cards" stuff but seeing how obviously it was working for Yami, she knew she had to try. She lifted up the card and her eyes widened for a moment as she saw the card she needed. So it did work. She put two cards face down. She quickly put on a poker face and was the picture of a defeated duelist with her head down and everything,

"Well, I guess I'm going to be defeated now. Go finish me off. Oh woe is me! I guess I'm not the Pharaoh's hikari after all!" Carla said seriously with her head bowed, making sure her twinkling eyes weren't visible. Yami frowned, he had expected better, but continued in his attack with the Dark Magician…until.

"Reveal 'Magical Hats'!" Three hats appeared and one of them hid the Dark Magician Girl. One of them held an interesting surprise. One of them was empty. Yami attacked the one with an interesting surprise. Oh goody.

"I'm afraid you have chosen the wrong hat. Reveal trap, 'Brain Control'!"(a/n: not sure if this a magic or a trap card…ah well in this story it will be a trap) Yami looked flabbergasted: he hadn't expected her to master the art of traps and magic cards so quickly. It was only her first time. Carla gave a small smirk: she could see why Yami had had so many enemies. Seeing that smirk wipe clean off his face was priceless. Yami's Dark Magician was now hers for a turn.

"Now _my_ Dark Magician, attack your former master!" Carla said with triumph. Yami was just glad his turn was over, oh that little imp was in for it soon. Yami reached over, about to grab a card-

"Ah, ah ah…I'm not finished. Yami you don't have any other monsters defending you…so Dark Magician Girl attack his life points directly!" Carla cried, starting to get confident. Yami's lifepoints dropped to 1400. But Yami's eyes now showed victory. And to put it shortly, Carla was pulverized in Yami's next and final turn. Great, she thought, just another thing I'm lacking in: beauty, brains, and…hikariness or whatever. She sighed, now gloomy. Yami heard it and frowned. Carla looked down from the loss. Darn, thought Yami, I wanted to cheer her up now put her down. Maybe, I should've let her win…In an effort to brighten the mood,

(a/n: I would just like to note that if any of the moves I just wrote were completely incorrect then I'm sorry)

"Great game hikari. You learn so quickly!" Yami said cheerfully.

"But I lost. And you tested me…and I failed." Carla said confused in a small voice.

"Who said I was testing you?!" Yami added hastily.

"Oh please Yami. I could see you calculating what each of my moves would be and you frowned when I lost just now." Carla said in a don't-deny it voice. Yami didn't.

"Fine. I was testing you, but you passed with flying colors. And it was wrong of me to test you in the first place. I did frown, but not about you losing. I was unhappy with your obvious misery that still persists: Carla why are you so unhappy?" Yami said seriously. Carla quickly went on the defensive.

"I'm not unhappy. I'm happy!"

"Carla…as your Yami I have gotten to know you very well. I can sense your unhappiness, please tell me what it is." Yami said commandingly. He lifted Carla's chin up firmly and as dark brown eyes struggled to avert crimson, Carla said softly.

"Yami, it's nothing…" She left the nothing hanging in the air.

"It is never nothing. Tell me." Yami said quietly. He already knew what she was probably depressed about, but she wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"I don't have to tell you…(looking up into Yami's hypnotic pools of fire; she was trapped in them, and he could read her emotions) Well…it's just that…it's nothing big…but (suddenly realizing how ridiculous this situation is) FINE. YOU WANT TO KNOW YAMI. I AM SO ANGRY AT MYSELF FOR BEING DUMPED. BY A GEEK. OH YES, THE ULTIMATE DWEEB. I AM NOW **_WALLOWING, YES SIMPLY WALLOWING _**IN MY SELF-PITY, SELF-DOUBT, AND JUST ABOUT EVERY OTHER SELF- NEGATIVE YOU CAN THINK OF. THAT INCIDENT HAS SHATTERED MY SELF-CONFIDENCE. SO THERE. THAT IS WHY I'M SO DEPRESSED. ARE YOU HAPPY THAT I TOLD YOU, YOU NOSY PHARAOH! (deep breath) I CAN'T MEET **YOUR** EXPECTATIONS, AND I CAN'T EVEN MEET MY OWN! JUST GO AWAY, AND STOP PRYING!" Carla gave a gasp from all the yelling she had just done. (Yami's hair was blown back) She pulled out of Yami's gaze on her, and was about to go turn on the stereo for some music therapy: she needed it. She could almost feel Yami's intense gaze on her back. Carla thought with a weary mental sigh: 3, 2, 1…

"Carla." Right on time. Yami's deep voice had an unspoken command. But Carla didn't want to face Yami right now so she pretended not to hear him.

"Carla, don't play, I know you can hear me perfectly. I'd prefer it if you turned around to hear what I'm about to say, but I'm tired of forcing you. Carla…(Yami takes a step forward to Carla and then stops) you are the bravest, most intelligent, most beautiful, and most inspiring woman I've ever met." Yami said sincerely.

"Excuse me, _pharaoh_ for my rudeness, but I do not believe you have met enough women in your life for this comment to count." said a cold Carla, not thinking. She would regret her words.

Yami was shocked, but then his voice grew icy as it dripped with venom.

"Perhaps I should change that last sentence to the past tense. Carla, as a pharaoh, and as a spirit I have met many young bright women who could give any person a run for their money. My own mother, the former Queen, was the brightest, loveliest, and kindest woman in all of Egypt; all our people adored her. Heck, I adored and loved her. Yet I chose you. (Carla felt really bad now) I'm sorry that mother f#$&#$ (Carla's eyes widened) fool, Phillip hurt you, and I'm sorry that b---- of a girl chose him over your friendship. If there was a way that I could change that, I would. **But never doubt yourself.** (Yami takes another step forward. Carla could sense his proximity, and Carla was uncomfortable. But by this time Yami didn't care whether Carla didn't like where he was standing: she needed to listen) The day you doubt yourself is the day that your life truly ends. Do you think Ra would have chosen just any person, let alone you A GIRL, THE OPPOSITE GENDER, to be a Pharaoh's hikari? There must've been a special light in you. I've seen it firsthand sometimes, when we were battling Marik, and I felt it in your essence when you sacrificed yourself. It was a beautiful, strong light, perfectly equaling my darkness. Now, my little fool (Carla wanted to protest, but she still wanted to give Yami the silent treatment) I'm afraid that light is all but gone. I try to see it in your eyes, but self-pity smothers it…(Yami gave a long pause waiting for those words to sink in, before finishing off with:) I'm glad you told me what was wrong; I wish I could see that light again in you, but as you wish I'll go."

And Yami disappeared. Now Carla felt extremely guilty…and confused. What special light? It was gone?! But there was one thing Carla wasn't confused about right now: she needed to fix things with Yami. Carla swallowed her pride, and said what needed to be said.

"Yami…" No answer. Great, just when she wanted to apologize he decides to go sulk. Carla considered giving up right there, knowing she had at least tried. But her damn conscience was telling her that her attempt was not enough. Yami probably had no idea how much this was costing her. Carla took a deep breath,

"Yami, if you're listening…then I'm sorry for not believing in myself, and I'm sorry for worrying you…I'm sorry for losing that light. Yami…if you're listening then know this: thank you for giving me the slap I needed to wake up. I'll try-no I will get that light back." Carla said emotionally. She waited for a moment and then turned around with a sigh. Guess, he wasn't even listening.

/Of course I'm listening./ said a familiar voice in her mind.

Carla found the real Yami chuckling in his deep voice as he appeared right in front of her. She didn't get a chance to answer as she found herself in a warm embrace with Yami. Yami then pulled a blushing Carla at arm's length as he tucked a stray brown strand of hair. He lifted her chin up and looking intensely into her dark eyes again with his fiery ones. He nodded approvingly.

"Good. The light's back." He said softly. Carla felt her heart quicken; they were much too close…she gently pulled herself out of his arms. Why was she acting so weird around Yami? Did she…? No.

A silence followed and Carla turned on the stereo to one of her favorite CD mixes. As the music played she realized she'd chosen the wrong one; this was her salsa CD…

"Carla…will you dance?" said Yami regaining composure, a smile graced his lips as his eyes twinkled in challenge. Carla thought about the last time he'd seen her dance with a wince. But it was hard for Carla to resist the Spanish temptation to dance. It was in her blood to dance whenever salsa music came on. (a/n: this is true…seriously, my relatives just stop whatever they're doing when Spanish music comes on, and dance. Fun.)

Too embarrassing. Must…resist…urge to dance. Carla found herself tapping her foot, as she ached to dance along. Oh screw it! She got up, and nervously wished Yami wasn't looking so intensely at her. Then the music caught her and she closed her eyes. She wished she had a partner, but Yami was not an option (she blushed though at the happy thought…DAMNIT WHAT WAS WITH HER?!)

Yami watched entranced as Carla's hips swayed quickly to the beat. Was it him or was it hot in here? Carla raised one hand and began to step around the room, shoulders and hips were always working together. She twirled around, and with her eyes still closed (it was quite amazing that she didn't hit something) her held her head high with pride as her shoulders did the equivalent to a shimmy. Yami couldn't take his eyes off her. But it looked like Carla could use a partner. When Carla gave a slight smile, Yami became instantly curious to see what was causing it. He went into her mind, with a little guilt; he could only go in because Carla had let her shield down while she was dancing. Yami was amazed at what he saw. It was Carla but she was dressed in a red salsa dress with elegant navy blue ruffles complementing red ruffles as soon as her waistline ended. Yami resisted the urge to drool at Carla's bare shoulders and the front part of her chest. But what made Yami furious was that Carla had a partner dancing with her in her fantasy. And Yami couldn't stand this. Yami felt an inexplicable jealousy rise in his chest as he stomped over to the guy who dared to dance with _his _hikari. The guy looked like a dark blur from afar, but as Yami stomped closer, he gasped. He recognized that hairstyle…

It was him.

Yet not him. A dark, black aura surrounded this version of Yami and his hair was blacker.

The other Yami glanced at Yami with a smirk asthe real onerolled up his sleeve, getting ready to slug the imposter.The impostergot out of the way with a mock bow and Yami took his place. The helpful shadow showed him how to match Carla, and soon Yami was dancing with Carla's arms around him. As soon as Yami got the hang of it, the shadow was gone. Yami smiled, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Carla; he wanted this moment to last forever.

Back in the real world…

Carla was enjoying herself as she imagined a partner for herself. Somehow, the handsome fellow ended up looking almost exactly like Yami. She was having a grand time when she became aware that her "imaginary" partner was becoming more and more real. She could feel his warm touch and feel his breath on her skin…wait, this wasn't right?! She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Yami. He laughed at her surprised expression.

"Is Carla surprised with her Yami's capabilities? Yes, unbelievable as this may sound, I too can dance." he chuckled at his hikari's expression: Yami was making a joke?! Carla loved his laugh…it was very manly and mature. Carla found herself not pulling away as she might have done previously, but liking Yami's gentle hold on her. His arms with their subtle muscles held her protectively, and she liked it…?! Carla smiled up into Yami's face, and Yami smiled in return. Both were thinking that the dance was over too soon. Before Carla left to put on her pajamas, Yami cupped her cheek, and suddenly time froze. Carla caught her breath, and was stunned. Yami stood there unsure, what was he doing?…he stared at Carla's face for the longest time, memorizing it. He was so close to her sweet face...Then, feeling as if he had just missed out on something important, Yami went to bed confused. Carla regained her ability to move and went to bed lightheaded. What had happened? Did Yami just try to…? Pushing those thoughts away, she soon fell asleep,

But even her dreams were haunted by him.

* * *

And it doesn't take a genius to see who was haunting her. 

Anyways…almost done with the finale! ::sob:: I promise that the next one is THE LAST CHAPTER. Sorry it's my fault for reviewers who are thinking when is she ever going to do the last chapter?!

R & PLEASE **R**!

-Starlet36


	15. Amor

Thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews! This is the ::sob:: last chapter so I very much hope to get a lot of long reviews on your comments about the overall story

What this chapter's about: (Well, if you haven't figured it out yet) LOVE. L-O-V-E. Carla and Yami will finally realize it…and humor (of course) I will do a bunch of love quotes throughout the chapter that I found were rather inspirational, and tie in with the mood of the story at that particular moment. (and they took me forever to choose). Enjoy.

If someone could tell me the best time to update (like so you know you end up on the first page), this would be much appreciated.

Oh yes, probably, by the time you read this I will be in El Salvador to visit my relatives (and if you actually have the time, try and see where that speck of a country is), and since I can't bring the laptop (darn customs!) and my family has no computer technology I can use…I will not write another story for a while (::sob::). MERRY CHRISTMASKWANZAHANUKKAH…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

REVIEW! (If you don't know what to write then I'll even give some suggestions: favorite chapter, favorite part, if you liked the story overall, etc. It can be from three words to several paragraphs, just please review. SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE.)

Oh yeah, amor means love in Spanish.  
::sniff:: And so I begin the final chapter…

* * *

You see him and can't help but smile.  
Think of him for miles and miles.  
Weak in the knees when he comes through.  
You know his eyes see right through you. 

-part of a love poem called You're in Love by Angela Guo

Finally! School was over! It was Friday, and the big day of the End of Fall dance. Yes, it was really the End of Fall Dance. The school really needed to replace the dance committee. As soon as she went into her room, Carla flung her backpack to the side and immediately got stuff from her bathroom. In a matter of minutes, Carla's room was now a mini salon.

Oh Yami…Carla said with a mischievous grin that could only mean trouble. Yami appeared warily, and before he could utter "what?", Carla pounced on him with her bottle of masque. What happened next flew in a hectic blur. Carla put on a green mint masque on Yami as she cut his long cuticles. Yami yelped when Carla plucked his eyebrows.

"Stop being a baby. You're going to get my family in here…What's the saying?…oh yeah, no pain no game." Carla said roughly. Wow, being a girl was tough. She put headphones on Yami and a timer on…as Yami peeked (Carla had told him to shut his eyes) he saw Carla had a masque on as well and was lazily reading a magazine on her bed as she painted her nails a magenta-raspberry color. Her hair was tied up in various places, and Ra only knew what she had done to Yami's hair to keep it out of the way. Like she had a sixth Yami sense or something, Carla whipped her head around to Yami and snapped.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed! Aghhh! You're ruining everything Yami…dates aren't supposed to see their dates getting ready."

"But you are." Yami pointed out, trying to keep a straight face. His angry hikari looked hilarious with her hair tied up in multicolored hair ties, a lime green mask, and with her hands up, in an attempt to dry her nails quickly. A chuckle escaped his hold. Before Carla could fry Yami with her laser-beam glare, the timer went off. Yami was truly saved by the bell! (Still a bit irked) Carla got out a shampoo and conditioner bottle, saying

"Well, I think you can guess what these are. Here's my dad's shampoo and this is his conditioner. Read the directions and you should do fine. Here's a towel…and (they walked over to the bathroom and Carla stood in front of the shower) turn it right and it will turn cold, turn it left and it will turn hot, and if you push it in, it will stop. There you go, keep it short so my family doesn't suspect anything, and I will give you exactly five minutes…GO." Carla said quickly, and more gruffly than she would have said normally. Once Carla was gone and the door was locked, and Yami was about to undress, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

EEP! Was that him?! Carla had put butterfly clips in his hair to keep away his bands. But what really scared Yami were the PINK ribbons in his hair that Yami was sure weren't necessary. He dearly hoped Carla hadn't taken a picture of him. (Carla at this moment: ooh looks like the Polaroid picture finally processed. Tee-hee! Carla puts it in a page of her diary for later blackmail. That'll show Yami to peek when he's not supposed to!)

* * *

We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh.  
– Agnes Repplier

In the bathroom…

An undressed Yami stood apprehensively in the shower. Ok…pull the knob out. Water started gushing out, and Yami wondered…turn it right? He turned it right and was rewarded with icy cold water drenching him. Yami yelped, and immediately turned it left. Ahhhhhh…this was actually quite nice. Ok now the shampoo bottle-thing. Hmmmm…it says 'Dispense into palm, and apply to wet hair. Using fingertips in a rotating motion, work shampoo into lather. Rinse thoroughly and repeat if desired.' (a/n: It's sad, I actually read my shampoo bottle for this.)

Unfortunately what Yami missed in bold letters on the bottom was 'KEEP OUT OF EYES AND THIS IS ONLY MEANT FOR EXTERNAL USE.' Uh-oh. Yami did as told and started to work the shampoo into his hair. Soon his hair was now a huge red, black, and blonde afro of hair covered with foam. Without a care in the world Yami let the water run over his poof of hair. For a few moments the water flowed relaxingly into his foamy hair.

Then the foamy water slid down from his forehead and before Yami could shut his eyes instinctively, the water trickled evilly into his eyes.

"YOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" howled Yami as he tried to scrub the foam out. A panicking Yami had enough sense to turn off the shower and put on a towel before Carla ran up to the door. It took a while for Yami to open the door as he was blind at the moment. Carla was scared for both Yami and her family's reaction as she grabbed the eye ointment bottle and ran to her room saying loudly "IS THAT A ZIT I SEE?! OH NO!" Suffice to say, no one came charging to see if she was ok after that. She put Yami down in her wooden chair as she quickly put the ointment inside. Yami's eyes were tearing as Yami bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bawling. He was not being very successful. When the ointment started taking effect, Carla asked curious despite Yami's whimpers,

"Didn't you read the directions in BOLD saying you shouldn't put shampoo in your eyes?"

"No." Yami said shortly, blinking a lot to get the sting out.

Carla gave a large sigh, and took Yami to the nearby sink. Yami was obviously hopeless. She made Yami take the chair and she took out a rag from a cabinet. She sat Yami in the chair and made the rag into a pillow. She proceeded to rinse out the rest of Yami's shampoo foam, and then put in the conditioner. Yami closed his eyes in bliss; Carla was gently massaging his scalp. Yami's hair was giving Carla a hard time though by the occasional outbursts that came out now and then like "You're hair's going to get caught in the drain…it's so long when it's washed; there's TOO MUCH HAIR!". When Carla was finally finished she made Yami sit while he carefully blow-dried his hair. Carla was suppressing giggles all the while; Yami looked hilarious with his wilted, dog-like drenched hair, and a disgruntled 'I-do-not-like-blow-drying-my-hair-so-when-is-this-Radamn-thing-going-to-finish…and-stop-laughing-hikari!' look plastered on his face. Yes, a face can say an emotion that specific. Once his hair was back to its spiky self , Carla found herself staring at Yami's glistening chest; beads of water still clung to it, and Carla was finding that the glistening look hot chest one hot Yami.  
She mustn't drool.

"Okay then…(still gazing at his chest but forces herself to look away at the carpet, a much safer, totally non-hot object) First, you're going to change into your clothes while I take a shower…speaking of which, where did you put the clothes I bought you?"

As Yami noted Carla's sudden attention to his chest, he found himself a bit flustered at the attention,

"Um…well…errr…I put it right behind your desk and then it must have been…hmmm…I think it's hidden behind that stack of magazines, books and such…"

As Yami rose from the chair and walked over to the stack of books, he knelt, his back to Carla, and…

Perhaps it was Yami's inattentiveness from Carla's distraction that he did what he did next. Perhaps it was sheer accident, or perhaps it was a subconscious emotion…I prefer to think the first.

The towel dropped.

And before Carla could shut her eyes, she got a good look at Yami's firm, well-toned…butt. Carla whipped around and tried to shake the memory out while she blushed furiously into a bright cherry color. Oh dear…butt images were floating around her head teasingly…

No matter how red Carla was it could never match Yami's blush at that moment. Yami's face was as red as his eyes. Maybe even brighter. Yami had snatched the towel at the speed of light, and was firmly tucking it in. Yami was about to disappear and see if he could make himself nonexistent, but before he did, he had to see how Carla was taking this. However an unpleasant task, he had to do it.

/Carla?/

…

"Carla…erm…how much did you see?" Yami said, putting tomatoes to shame with his color as he thought about this question.

"Everything." Carla said in a small voice. All she could see was Yami's towel dropping, and then…butt.

"It was an accident I swear…ummm this was probably scarring though wasn't it."

"I'm permanently scarred." Carla said, as she peeked behind her fingers. Good, there was a towel. Yet there was the tiniest twinge of disappointment. Calling herself a pervert in many ways, she fully opened her eyes.

"Sooo….let's just pretend that memory ever happened shall we?" Yami mumbled as he looked at the ground; this was ranking in the top 5 most embarrassing moments in his lives. Right up there when his mother told him in the MIDDLE OF A SPEECH TO THE AMBASSADORS OF THE WORLD that his fly was open and when to show appreciation for 'the great life of our pharaoh', his NUDE baby pictures were posted around the kingdom. Yup, this was definitely in those ranks.

Carla nodded approvingly and grabbed a bag filled with her clothes and such. As she was headed toward the door and passed a red Yami, she couldn't resist the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She leaned down saucily over to Yami and gave his butt a light slap, saying boldly:

"Nice butt though."

* * *

"You never notice it until it's too late too stop…and by then you don't want to stop it"  
–Anonymous about love

Carla was just going to start on her makeup when she heard three secret knocks on her door. Knowing who it was, she put on her bathrobe even though she was dressed; she didn't want Yami to see her until she was completely done. She opened the door and gasped.

In pain.

In speechlessness

And in absolute horror.

Yami was dressed in a simple blue jacket, wearing a black muscle shirt THAT WAS TUCKED INTO HIS **LEATHER** PANTS.

"What have you done Yami?! Where did you get those PANTS?!" Carla yelled as loud as she could with her parents and Aunt Marie downstairs. Dragging Yami by his ear, she saw the bag of clothes and immediately clothes started to fly in Carla's attempt to find Yami a more suitable outfit.

Yami (who was still a tad embarrassed by the whole 'butt incident') didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. It was similar to what he always wore when he was Yugi's Yami, and he told Carla as much. Carla answered with an appraising look and she muttered audibly,

"I hope you didn't wear that when you dueled."

"Oh no, mostly I used to take off the jacket and wear it like a cape. I thought it made me look like…who's the guy…oh yeah, like Superman" Yami said as if there was nothing wrong. Carla mentally noted that she should record that line and see if Yami would get sent to a mental institution. He probably would. She rolled her eyes, and continued with only a hint of sarcasm,

"Maybe that's why I was made your hikari. To give you some sort of fashion sense." She finally made an ensemble that pleased her, and giving a final gesture she left Yami to change into some REAL CLOTHES.

(a/n: If you are all wondering if there's a real point to these segments above…there really isn't but I thought they were amusing)

10 minutes later…

There was a timid knock made on the bathroom door. Carla had just finished and now it was the moment of truth. Yami was looking very self-conscious as he examined himself one last time before inspection by Sergeant Carla. Carla gave herself one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Both gaped at each other in astonishment.

Carla POV

O.M.G. Yami is hot! THAT OUTFIT IS DA BOMB! Carla couldn't keep her eyes off him. The long-sleeved white cotton blouse/shirt really gives him contrast with Yami's deep blue jeans! WOW. Is that jewelry on his wrists?! On any other guy the gold Egyptian jewelry bracelets would've looked girly, but on Yami, it added to his mysterious look. Carla was fighting the urge to visibly inhale the nice men's cologne Yami had put on. So far she was losing the battle.

Yami POV

…WOW. Carla looks…beautiful. Stunning. Carla was wearing an off-the-shoulder cream shirt with billowy, long lavender sleeves. It seemed to be made of a soft fabric, and Yami longed to run his fingers on it. Carla's crimson pleated skirt would make any sane man drool. Yami was no exception. He thought the red sandals with heels and a cream-colored bow on top added a cute touch to the whole ensemble. But what caught Yami the most was Carla's lovely face: the silver hoop earrings were her Spanish flare, she had put on subtle black mascara, and her noticeable red lips were looking especially...nice. Yami was most intrigued by a certain light that seemed to sparkle in her eyes, and lit up her face in a beautiful, shy grin. He felt his stomach do a weird lurch.

"So…" said a suddenly shy Carla. Weird, she never had trouble speaking to Yami unless they were in a fight or something.

"So…" replied Yami, cursing the fact that he couldn't think of a brighter conversation. Why was he so tongue-tied?! As if it was helping poor Yami, the necklace suddenly popped into Yami's head. Brilliant, the necklace!

"Hey, Carla let's go into your room."

"Ok…." Said a curious Carla, as Yami led her eagerly back into her room.

"Now close your eyes. I don't want you peeking." Said Yami, humorously.

"For what?!" said a now extremely curious Carla.

"(teasingly) You'll see my impatient hikari…(he takes a deep breath and makes a bold move as his heart thumps)…or should I say my lovely date?" Yami finished quietly. If he wanted to buy time to get the puzzle, he couldn't have done a better job. Carla stood shocked thinking "Did he say what I just think he said"

As he tore up the stairs to his room, he thought over his words…he said something that would leave Carla paralyzed.

/Then again Carla…(Carla listens intently. An intense Yami continues softly in his deepest, manliest voice)…they are one and the same./

* * *

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."  
-Anonymous

"You can open your eyes now." Yami whispered self-consciously.

Carla did as told and gasped shocked and speechless for the second time that day.

It was the most beautiful necklace Carla had seen, or been given for that matter. The silver-lined diamonds shone brightly against the black velvet box. And…wait. Carla timidly leaned over and saw the beautiful ruby glitter happily. It was in a adorable heart…Was this a _sign_ from Yami?…Nahhhh…Then again…

"It's…(still a bit choked from the beauty)…it's beautiful Yami. (looking up into Yami's crimson eyes) It's the nicest gift I've ever gotten…and that ruby is just as lovely as- (she breaks off unsure of whether she was crossing a boundary or not, but Yami's open face encourages her)…as well, you." She finished off shyly. A goofy grin crept up her lips unwillingly. Stupid grin.

Yami was practically glowing from all the joy he was feeling. He grinned foolishly as he put down the velvet box, and picked up the necklace delicately. He walked over and stood behind Carla. Carla, who got the hint, lifted her hair revealing her lovely swan neck. Without the hair covering it, Carla's neck looked very delicate, and its fragile beauty mesmerized Yami. Oh RADAMNIT every part of this girl was beautiful! When Yami leaned over to place the necklace on Carla's neck he got a good whiff of Carla's warm vanilla sugar perfume. Oh dear, it was intoxicating, and soon Yami wanted to bury his face into that radamnbly sweet hair. He fumbled with the necklace clasp, but soon it was on and the bright ruby contrasted nicely against the cream part of the shirt.

"Oh, but Yami what about the Millennium Puzzle?! We can't leave it behind…" Carla said as she held the Puzzle, and looked worriedly at Yami. Yami smiled and took the Puzzle, fondly remembering a time where he would have to force Carla to wear the Puzzle. It showed how far they had come. Yami entwined the Millennium Puzzle around Carla's small burgundy purse with a tiny black bow. Now, the Puzzle looked like an extra large key chain or something…still it didn't look _that_ bad.

"Carlita it's time to go…and yo quiero fotos (I want photos) so come on down!" cried Aunt Marie from downstairs where she surely had a camera waiting.

"Well, that's my cue." said Carla with a sigh. Aunt Marie was surely to make Carla color blind with all the pictures she was about to take.

Both were nervous but they laced their fingers for strength. (Carla didn't care whether her parents saw her fingers in the air for no apparent reason)

They were ready to go. It was time for the dance.

* * *

Lives are for living; I live for you  
Dreams are for dreaming; I dream for you  
Hearts are for beating; mine beats for you  
Angels are for keeping. Can I keep you?

-Mele Luhama Piutau in her poem "Can I Keep You?"

They were there.

Carla and Yami stood in front of the doors after Carla's dad had immediately dropped off Carla following the whole "if I catch you with a boy then you are grounded for life" speech.

By this time they weren't holding hands anymore. Both were afraid to touch the other with their now clammy hands.

"Ready…?" Carla said trying to act brave. In truth, she didn't have a clue how the student body would react to Yami, and going into the gym would mean having at least 200 pairs of eyes staring at them. And that was enough to make any teenager nervous.

"Yes, ready as I'll ever be." Yami said with a gulp. But he was not gulping from all the peers he was about to meet (he _is_ a pharaoh), but about being Carla's date. "May I..?" Yami asked politely as he put his arm around Carla to rest loosely at her waist. Carla nodded slightly pink; Yami seemed to be getting touchy-feely lately and Carla wasn't sure she liked it…yet her heart did an odd flutter with Yami's arm around her…DAMNIT.

They pushed open the doors and two of the chaperones, teachers, let the hikari and Yami pair through after Carla showed her tickets. She could've sworn one of them mutter "Looks like Carla got a fine catch…" to the other. Carla refused to take it as a good omen though; they were _teachers_ after all.

The two teenagers stepped forward and were now in their peers' eyes. First, one of the "popular girls", Vicky, caught sight of Carla, but most importantly to her, Yami. Her eyes widened. She whispered something to another girl of her class, and soon the whole gym was abuzz with whispers. It wouldn't take long for the queen bee to know. Sure enough, Carla saw that dreaded girl slinking along in her very revealing clothes.

Now, the queen bee was truly a piece of work. It was as if God had made her the most beautiful girl in the world…to make up for her wretched evil heart. Her name was Angelica Smarts. But she was no angel. Or was smart, in academics at least. Oh sure, Angelica had a body any jock guy would die for: tiny waist, nice…er chest, lean legs, ultra blonde straight hair that could never be a true color, a pert delicate nose, full lips like Carla, a pink tank top with the words "Naughty" written across her chest, and jean skirt that was so short that her dad must've had a nosebleed and fainted. But when you looked beyond her awesome body…you saw a manipulative witch. She may have been failing in academics, but with her baby blue eyes that could show you friendliness one second and cold fury the next, her army of clones, she could trick people into doing what she wished, and when someone displeased her…they were ostracized from the eighth grade population. Yes, she had that much power.

Carla and Angelica had always been enemies since fifth grade after Carla refused to be an Angelica follower. Carla felt like growling when she saw that little slut with hair as straight as a board and an innocent smile so false she wondered if it would fall off. She started to walk around the pair in her pink sandals with their 3 inch heels. Clip-clop, clip-clop…Carla felt the room go silent as the queen inspected her victims…clip-clop, clip-clop…Carla was dearly wishing Angelica would trip and fall…clip-clop, clip-clop…That girl was circling them like they were cattle at the fair that were up for auction…

Yami was starting to find this girl quite annoying (he doesn't know of Carla's and Angelica's history) so he said politely yet firmly,

"Excuse me, could you move. You're blocking our way."

The whole room went very still, as every person waited in anticipation of what their queen would react to this rudeness. Angelica paused and looked up at Yami with calculating eyes. She gave him one last inspection (an up-down) before she answered,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just wondering what a handsome fellow like you is doing…(she glanced at Carla disdainfully)…in this position." She said in a too-sweet voice. Carla wanted to gag. The whole room let out a sigh of relief: Yami was considered hot, and didn't have to be excluded from society (it would've been a shame if he had to be). Carla was bristling, and Yami could feel her anger.

/what's wrong?/

That slut…(Yami raised his eyebrows; Carla was using some raw words here)…she rules the school, and let's just say when I refused to follow, I was made an outsider from her "group" along with Natalie and half the nice population.

/Hmmm…If what you say is true, then I don't like her either/

Carla felt her heart do the flutter again from her pride in Yami. Angelica, ignoring this exchange, continued sweetly.

"So what's your name cutie?"

Yami answered while he wondered what Angelica's poor date must be feeling (a girl like her always had a date).

"Yami." He said shortly.

Angelica nodded in approval, "Mmm…exotic. I like. So Yami…(she lifts her hand up to his cheek and starts tracing his jawline) If you ever feel the need for a change…(she pauses in her hand-tracing to look at Carla with her now steely blue eyes. Angelica made use of the fact that she was taller by looking down at her condescendingly…despite the fact that it was only a 2 inch difference. Carla was fighting the urge to growl) …then let me know. I don't like letting people like you go to waste. (hand starts sliding down to his chest. Carla: **TT**)"

With that done she turned around making sure Yami got a good look at her very short skirt and its revealing qualities.

Carla clenched her hands into fists, and was breathing deep breaths to keep her temper in check. Then again…she spotted to certain people she would simply love to vent her anger on.

"Hey Yami…let's go visit some people." Carla said casually but her eyes glimmered with a dangerous fire. Yami noted this immediately and followed her gaze…uh-oh.

"Now Carla…I dislike them almost as much as you do, but I don't think the chaperones would appreciate it if you did something…irrational." Yami said as he gripped Carla tightly in case she decided to escape.

"Why me? Do something irrational? Never." Carla said with wide-eyed innocence. Yami couldn't help smiling to Carla's humor, but he wouldn't let her get kicked out. He gripped her in place. Carla gave an exaggerated sigh, but she said seriously.

"Don't worry Yami. I'll make sure I won't do anything crazy. I'm just going to have a heart-to-heart talk with them. I hope you don't mind coming along."

Yami sighed, but consented and soon they were walking toward the pair who was about to get served. (a/n: I know it's cliché!)

Carla walked up patiently up to the pair that was dancing rather badly (a/n: what do you expect with the king of geeks!), and tapped Phillip on the shoulder.

"(dripping with a Latino accent) Escuz me…am I speaking to the two _chucho_ (too dirty for translation) as!#$?" said Carla in a scarily polite voice considering she had made dirty insults at them. Both Samantha and Phillip whipped their heads around to Carla and Yami in disbelief and shock.

"Phillip. Samantha. I would like you to meet my date Yami." said Carla.

Samantha tries not to look at Yami's hot body, but fails. Yami meets her gaze with a displeased frown…which made him even more handsome in a moody, kingly way…Phillip, the two-timer, is looking at Carla's body in a way no man with a girlfriend already should. Carla notes this with disgust.

"Hey, Phillip, you sleazeball, keep your dirty looks on your girlfriend, not me." Carla continued.

Samantha breaks her gaze from Yami and glares accusingly at her boyfriend. The boyfriend in question looks very uncomfortable and angry with Carla for ratting him out. Yami: DIE. **TT**

Now where were we…oh yeah, Phillip. I have a nice date who's a great guy, and you have a…slut. (Carla shrugs casually while Samantha looks ready for a full on BIT-- slapping, nail scratching, cat fight) Phillip, get some dandruff shampoo, learn that there is life beyond you, and stop watching porno. Get a life. Samantha. Straighten up, don't stoop yourself to this, but if you do…then ah well, hopefully you won't have to confess to using prostitution for your success at our class reunion. Now if you'll excuse little 'ol Hispanic me and my date, I have to go mother fuc#$s…" Carla said politely (and rather bluntly: Both of the insulted looked at Carla in shock; Goody-goody two shoes Carla didn't cuss at people); she glared daggers at them with her dark eyes before nonchalantly walking away expecting Yami to follow. When Yami wasn't with her…

Yami? What are you doing still there! We're supposed to leave with a bang!

/Wait hikari…I need to have a few words with Phillip (he spat this word)/

Ok…Don't do anything irrational like sending him to the Shadow Realm though. I'd hate to have our secret identities known because of him

/Go find Natalie. I'll be with you soon./ Carla could practically see Yami winking devilishly.

Yami turned around and faced the pair looking very menacing.

"You." He growled picking up Phillip by his geeky collar. Yami's crimson eyes shone with a burning rage that he had smoldered for Carla, but now that she wasn't here, he could unleash it. His darkness. He hauled off a sputtering Phillip into a dark corner hidden by a well-planted shrub (probably for making out).

"But-" Samantha said in a small voice; the most pathetic defense for her boyfriend.

"Shut up." Yami said coolly as he silenced Samantha with a ferocious glare. He continued from his 'you' outburst…

"Are never, I repeat NEVER going to come near my hik-date again! Do you understand…I know you're slow. So if you even look at her that way again…(Yami presses his face close to a cowering Phillip's as Yami has never looked or acted so terrible) then I will make your life…(Yami lowers his voice down to a deadly whisper. A smirk twists his face evilly in an indecent pleasure: he savors the next word)…unbearable."

Both were trembling and Samantha clung to Phillip whimpering as well. Yami looked at them pitilessly. No one hurt his hikari. Just because Carla said he couldn't send Phillip to the Shadow Realm…she didn't say anything about threatening him with it.

Yami turns around without another word and walks off in search of Carla. An angry (and not trembling) Samantha says to Phillip loudly (now that Yami's gone),

"Ooooooh…I bet it was Carla who sent her boy toy after you. Don't worry boo, I'll make sure that b---- will pay along with her loudmouth date. So if you'll excuse me boo, I have to call in for a few favors…"

* * *

"A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway."  
-Fr. Jerome Cummings

Yami looked very different than the scary person he had just been two seconds ago.

Happy, cheery, shy, charming…this new person went in search of his date. He found her dancing carefree with Natalie to 'Just Lose It'. Yami struggled to hide a smile as he tapped his hikari's shoulder. Carla whipped around in mid-dance, and once she saw Yami, turned pink. (With Natalie going away in respect for their privacy)

"Sooooo…how'd it go?" Carla asked (trying to be casual and failing). She was dying to know what Yami had said.

"It was nothing really." Yami said shortly. Too shortly. It seemed as if he was hiding something…

"Liar. Tell me the truth…I hope you didn't send them to the shadow realm; however tempting, I don't think even THEY deserve that fate." Carla said. She waited patiently for an answer; Yami sighed…she was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"No, I didn't send them to the shadow realm. I just told Phillip that if he ever hurt you then…(in a brief moment Yami's face twisted evilly once more)…I'd come after him." Yami said before his eyes smoldered the rage. Carla worriedly placed an arm on Yami,

"Please stop…Don't let that rage consume you Yami, for whatever a cause…It's frightening." Carla said softly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for an explosion. There was a shocked pause. Yami touched Carla forehead with both hands. As he wished, he saw how Carla had seen him seconds ago. Yami was horrified at the monster he saw. No wonder Carla was scared.

"I'm sorry Carla…I never want to frighten _you_." Yami said quietly as Carla opened her eyes to see Yami's guilty crimson ones looking back at her. Carla smiled; the rage was gone completely.

A hug or maybe even something more could have occurred if it wasn't for-

"Carla!" Natalie said urgently as she came rushing over.  
"What is it?!" said Carla a bit irked; she had been having a moment.  
"It's…Angelica." Natalie said simply as if that were all that needed to be said.

So it was.

Angelica was seen walking silkily in her high heels towards Carla. And by the look on the queen's face and a smirking Samantha walking behind her…Carla knew that she was in Trouble. With a capital T. The crowd knew it too; they parted for their queen, but were giving sympathy glances at her next victim. Yami put an arm around her waist again for moral support. Carla wasn't scared…much. But at least she didn't show it.

Angelica stopped right in front of Carla and on any person less beautiful, her look would've been considered a sadistic, maniacal smile.  
But she was too pretty.

"Carla." Angelica said simply. As if she had been looking at cows she had wanted to kill for supper, and she had just found the one she wanted. Carla.

"Yes?" Carla replied trying to maintain a polite attitude.

"I have heard from trusted resources…that you and your lovely friend (this she cooed) have been acting rather mean to my friend Samantha and her date Phillip." Angelica said sweetly, acting for all the world as a martyr fighting for the injustice to her dear "friend". Angelica should get an Oscar for her acting skills. Angelica continued angelically,

"And I can't have that I'm afraid." Angelica's sweet eyes turned cold. Uh-oh. She was about to sentence her subject, and Carla had a feeling it would be torturous. Samantha stood their grinning. Carla had a feeling that it hadn't taken much asking to get Angelica the Mighty to stick up for Samantha. One reason would be that Angelica probably jumped on the excuse to get Carla. But more importantly, the reason all of the cheerleaders including Angelica, the head cheerleader, hadn't dropped out was due to Samantha. And she lowered her voice so only Carla could hear,

"Carla you're just a little girl, who got lucky with a guy…You're weak, fat, and most of all _ugly_. An outcast. And if you don't believe those words yet, you will. I'll make your life a living hell, starting now," said the evil girl with a condescending sneer. She signaled the DJ and a tune came on. Carla burned with embarrassment as she recognized the song. "I Like Big Butts"

"Carla this is _obviously_ your theme song. Dance for us." Angelica simpered as she fell back among the subjects. Her challenge hung in the air. Some girls and even some boys looked sorry for Carla, but they wouldn't stand up for her: Angelica for the boys was a rite of passage if you could date her. For the girls it was either pure hate or disgusting worship. Sadly, Angelica was the key of the school. Yami was ready to punch the girl, etiquette or no, she was going down. Angelica laughed as Carla stood their stupidly, and a second later the student body present echoed her. Carla blushed harder.

Move feet move! Carla cursed at her body willing it to be thinner (Carla wasn't fat though) or at least move.

Carla was frozen in place.

The old Carla would've wanted to curl up in a dark corner and die. But this was the old Carla. Much had changed since she had become a hikari.

_Never doubt yourself_…Carla remembered Yami's words. She wouldn't.

Carla felt a rage brewing in her: if she could beat Marik and nearly die doing so, she could take on a little airheaded twit like Angelica. She stepped out of Yami's grip, and turned around. (the beginning beats were still going; this is all happening in a few seconds) If any one had caught the look on Carla's face (and Yami did), they would have seen a smirk as her eyes sparkled. Carla was game.

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves in excitement. Carla started to shake her butt. At first shyly, and then…quite enthusiastically. And then the famous line came on "I like big butts and I cannot lie! They're the only one I can't deny!". And Carla, true to the song, spun around, and was shaking well…everything. The crowd was eating it up.  
Carla danced using every…ahem…_ass_et God gave her.  
Yami could feel eyes on him, and Natalie gave him a shove muttering "Don't just stand there, join her." He did as told. Remembering how other couples seemed to be dancing to songs like these, he shyly crept behind Carla. And put his hands around her waist, just above her hips. And danced. Carla looked behind herself, surprised, but soon hid it as she taught Yami quickly how to follow her. If Carla was embarrassed (and you can bet she was dying of it inside), she shoved it aside for later thoughts. Right now, it was time to dance, and bring Angelica down. Yami was a quick learner; Carla could feel his hot body following hers, never letting her go.

Soon, hearty catcalls were heard, and couples began to move their attention from Yami to themselves. More and more people started to dance until Angelica and her current date, the Captain of the football team, were the only ones left still watching. As soon as the song ended, Carla winked at Angelica. She called to her,

"Maybe I have a big butt, but I'm proud of it! Think of a better comeback, or at least get Samantha to…since you don't have the brain."

Angelica stood shocked; this wasn't the way the plan was supposed to work out. Carla was supposed to make a fool out of herself. For once, the queen was speechless.

Yami sauntered over for a moment, nodding politely at the football captain. He turned his look on Angelica, and he didn't look like the happy, carefree guy of a moment ago.

"You may be considered beautiful Angelica…but you will always be ugly to me. Don't try to hurt my date again." Yami said softly as his eyes bore into her crystal blue. Carla looked at Yami in amazement: he stood up for…her?!

Yami turned around, towing Carla with him, and left Angelica shell-shocked. Angelica regained her ability to talk sputtering after them,

"Well…your spiky hair makes porpucines…think you're family, yeah that's right! (lame diss) So from now on **_porpucine-head _**I'll make sure your life will be horrible, and Carla…when your boyfriend isn't there to protect you…I'll get you too." Prissy Angelica turned around, and dragged her date over to the other side of the gym. But not before she didn't see Yami's dismissive wave at her. He waved her off like an annoying fly.

"Hey Yami…" Carla said shyly as Yami continued walking forcefully with his iron grip on Carla.

"You can stop now…" Carla said about to add more, but Yami halted at this and whipped around to look at his hikari.

"Stop?! Defending you from people like that tyrant? _Never_! (his voice softens)…Oh my dear hikari, never. (Yami takes a long pause. He touches Carla's soft face gently) I will always protect you, whether you want it or not…I am your Yami after all." Yami finished his passionate tirade on a light note. Carla smiled at Yami's obvious loyalty to her, or perhaps something more…?

"You're also my friend, and a great one at that. Now, however nice that speech was, I'm afraid I was talking about "stopping" as in we can stop storming off now." Carla said kindly as she said her last words.

Yami blushed.

"Oh." he said shortly. Carla smiled at him, and suddenly the fast tune changed to a slow song. In a matter of seconds everyone was paired up to someone, or staring moodily at the couples in sideline chairs. Carla and Yami were just standing in the right side of the dance floor. This was getting awkward. Carla fidgeted, unsure of what to do, and betting Yami didn't have a clue. In truth, Yami was gathering his courage to ask Carla a very important question. Yami took a deep breath.

(softly) /Oh Carla…/ Yami got an awkward Carla's attention (she had been staring at the floor fascinated). She turned her face to meet his.

"I am infatuated by your beauty, miss. Courtesy and my own desire would never allow me to leave you without asking a simple question…(Carla grinned at Yami's formality…so he did know what was going on…Yami's amusing façade dropped as he became serious…but his eyes still twinkled) Carla would you like to dance?" Yami finished quietly. Carla's answer was extremely important to him, but Yami didn't care to wonder why. Carla gave a shy smile and nodded. Yami wrapped his arms around her slender waist, and Carla put hers gingerly on his warm neck. They revolved slowly on the dance floor, following the steps of every other couple. As Carla gave a furtive glance at Yami's face directly…

Wow…He smells so nice, and feels so warm…(In reality, Carla gave a soft sigh into Yami's chest)…His arms are so nice and protective…I wish they'd never leave…

Yami, nosy as always (and well, Carla's thoughts were rather loud), heard his hikari's thought. He quirked an eyebrow as he pulled her closer to him; he was happy to oblige her wish. Carla instinctively snuggled into his hold. Yami was entranced as her warm vanilla sugar scent was overwhelming him with a desire he'd rather not know.

A flushed Carla was keenly aware of where her and Yami's body met. It seems like as a hikari to Yami, she blushed on average every 5 seconds. It was always something to do with Yami.

"Your perfume is very nice Carla." Yami whispered softly as he gave in to his temptation and inhaled her sweet scent. Yami kissed the top of her hair lightly. Carla felt it and blushed; so he _had_ noticed her favorite perfume. (The blush was right on time too.)  
Meanwhile…Yami was willing to bet that if he pressed his lips to her soft skin, it would taste just as sweet as the perfume. He tried to shove that thought away, but more kept popping up just like it. Oh his hikari, was too beautiful, _too_ perfect…

Carla made the mistake of looking up into Yami's crimson eyes. They were too intense; she was drowning in their fiery pools…and she loved it.

They were so close…so close that they started to lean forward, noses touching and…

The song ended. A fast-paced song came on, and Carla suddenly found herself swarmed with boys.

"Hey Carla!" said a young guy behind her. DAMNIT. Carla broke contact with Yami blushing furiously (right on time).

"What?" asked a flustered Carla. There were so many boys. Carla had felt herself being pulled in by Yami's gaze, and if it hadn't had been for these guys they would have…

"I was just wondering-" said one.

"No, I was here first. Hey Carla would you like to-" said another one, impatient.

"No, pick me Carla. Cuz damn baby you look hot!" said yet another one, this one the most forward. He was Austin and Carla wanted to slap him; for years she had been known to him only as nerd or goody-goody, now she was **_hot?!_**

"Dance with _me_, not him!"

"No me!"

"ME!"

Carla could feel the boys' hot bodies pressing closer and closer to her. Carla was sure that this had been a fantasy of hers at one point: guys fighting over her, but right now, she wanted to go back to Yami. An angry Yami was fighting to break the circle to no avail. Finally, he got rough and kicked two guys right behind their knees (a human weakpoint). Both collapsed groaning. Stepping over them without so much as a "sorry", he walked over to where Carla was. And while he was doing so he was giving the rest of the guys some…er…warning signs. Like a fiery glare so full of loathing, it would make Seto flinch. Or like the growling. Yami was gone; in his place, a demonic monster. Carla looked on in awe. Yami walked over and wrapped his arm around Carla in a possessive embrace.

Every witness there could sum up Yami's emotions for Carla and the looks he was giving the potential suitors in one word: MINE.

"Hey Carla, I think I see one of your friends over there…" Yami said with an obvious hint. Yami obviously didn't want Carla to be here when he took every boy apart. Carla stood there defiantly; she wanted to see what Yami would do.

"Carla please go." Yami said politely but very firmly. Carla stood there still. Yami sighed exasperated and with an icy glare of you-better-still-be-here-when-I'm-back to the boys, he grasped Carla's arm and lead her away. Carla protested but Yami only replied,

"You don't want to see me when I become a monster. Ra, I don't _want_ you to."

"But-"

"I'm sorry I have to do what I'll do next. Bye Carla, and this is for the best." Yami said dragging Carla over to her fate. A colossal group of giggling girls were waiting for her: the gossipers. Carla had been avoiding this group the whole night. She gulped, trying to escape, but Yami's grasp on her was too strong. They were waiting with arms outstretched, ready to engulf her. One made a lunge for Carla but Carla jumped out of the way. She glared at Yami, feeling betrayed.

"Sorry." Yami said truly apologetic for doing this dirty trick. But what he did next was probably the dirtiest trick he could've done. (but Yami didn't know of the atrocity he just did to Carla) He kissed her cheek IN FRONT OF THE GIRLS.

They all squealed in chorus, and pounced on Carla. They were successful as Yami manage to pry a dazed Carla off of him and went off towards the boys. Carla was lost in the swarm of girls, and her ears were ringing from all the questions they asked. Theinterrogators tried to get her to spill everything about herself, her love life, and especially Yami. The girls would block all means of escape until they had managed to seep out every juicy fact she knew. Carla sighed; she was doomed.  
Yami…you meanie…you're too cute to murder.

Yami walked with a dreamy smile on his face, that was wiped clean off his face as he walked right up to the boys. Yami got right to business, ignoring common courtesy.

"I'll get right to my point. Carla is not to be _tainted_ by any one of you. You got that?" Yami practically snarled at the boys.

They cowered at their fellow teen, Yami, (even though most of them were at least a head taller than him). But Yami had a commanding, intimidating air that came with him being a pharaoh. Austin, the bravest, managed to ask,

"Hey man, we're not dissing her or anything. Sure, I get that she's yours and you want to keep that; she's pretty hot after all…But…(he struggled to keep Yami's furious glare away from him) could you stop glaring at me, I haven't touched her or anything! Now as I was saying me and the other guys were wondering why you don't let her go…I mean you could go after higher catches if you know what I mean…" Austin finished off with an innuendo. (Yami: Must...resist...urge...to mind crush)

Yami knew exactly what he meant and was currently fighting the urge to pommel him. He was losing; his clenched fists were turning white.

"I don't know what you mean…" Yami said clearly; he wasn't going to make this easy for Austin.

Austin was not catching the warning signs. He blundered on heedless. Fool.

"Well you know…you can go for something higher…(he glances at the other guys waiting for suggestions: they don't offer any. Austin may be the bravest, but he was also the stupidest.)…like Angelica for example, although you pretty much blew your chances with her…there are many others willing to look past that…like Vicky…she likes you. Some of us here don't have that chance and are forced to shoot lower. So you get my drift?" Austin said foolishly, fully expecting Yami to say "yes, of course I do. I'll be happy to let you dance, and do whatever you want with my date."

Austin was semi-popular, but his arrogance and chauvinistic attitude was what got him dumped by the girls on a regular basis. And Yami wasn't going to let him near _his_ hikari.

"(Yami repeated sweetly) I don't know what you mean Austin, Carla is the highest there is. (His eyes turned their full darkness on Austin. They flashed with a dangerous anger.) I think _you'll_ have to shoot lower. Please keep out of Carla's way, all of you especially _you_." Yami said softly, but his voice held a forceful command. His final look on the boys held a clear "Or else…", but then his demeanor became eerily cheery.

"Good day!" He said almost happily to them as he was about to go and rescue his hikari.

"What's with him? Why'd he care so much?! Weirdo…" sputtered Austin. The others groaned exasperated at Austin's ignorance to the obvious situation.

"He's a weird guy true…but a true lady's man. His feelings for Carla were obvious." said one.

"What?" Austin said still not exactly comprehending.

"::collective sigh:: I give up. If you can't see it, I won't tell you. That guy, Yami I think, burned us good. Ah well, Vicky's free…shame though, Carla seemed to have that cute innocent but bad girl vibe about her. It's attractive." said another one, and all the guys agreed.

A nosy Yami (he wouldn't let them off that easily) heard this last part, but instead of blowing a fuse, he smiled.

It was true after all.

* * *

It is love that fashions us into the fullness of our being...not our looks, not our work, not our wants, not our achievements, not our parents, not our status, not our dreams. These are all the fodder and the filler, the navigating fuels of our lives, but it is love: who we love, how we love, why we love and that we love which ultimately shapes us.  
-Daphne Rose Kingma

During this interesting conversation…

Carla was attacked by answers, and though all the gossipers were anxious to hear some juicy gossip, they didn't care one bit about Carla's opinion about all this.

"Carla-"

"Hey-" Carla tried to say but was drowned out.

"Oh my God!-"

"HEY. Could you guys-" Carla tried to get their attention once more.

"You two are so the new IT couple-"

"Hey?! We're not-"

"OMG yes!"

"But we're not-"

"You two make such a good couple. Is he a good kisser?"

(Carla: O.O speechless at this) "!"

"Of course he is, any guy with a body like that has to be. I bet he's a real good French kisser, all exotic men are." another girl answered for her.

Carla had had enough. This had gone too far.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT OKAY! MY LOVE LIFE IS A PRIVATE ISSUE ANYWAYS, SO FORGIVE ME FOR BEING RUDE BUT **BUTT OUT!**" bellowed Carla. The topic of her French kissing Yami had been the last straw.

Carla sat in a chair breathing heavily as the gossipers scuttled away quickly muttering stuff like "God, it wasn't such a big deal." Or "Maybe they're trying to keep their relationship a secret, but this is too far. No need to be pushy."

Carla nearly screamed as she heard that last comment. A cautious Natalie appeared.

"Hey! Sooooo…judging by your livid expression, I'd say the gossipers got to you."

"What was your first clue?!" Carla replied nastily. She was still moody.

"Whoa. Chill. Tell me what happened." Natalie said soothingly, trying to console her friend.

"Sorry. But they said…I can't believe they said it…but they said that we were a cute _couple_! Then they went on about kissing…(Carla turned pink at the thought)…How in the world did they get that idea?!" Carla said confused. Natalie sighed: Carla was so clueless.

"Carla, you can be so naïve sometimes! Don't you see the way Yami over-protects you, how he went way out of his way to get you a necklace to forgive him, how he looks at you, how he cares for you? Don't you see what it means?!" Natalie said passionately hoping to get through Carla's thick skull. However, it was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, it means that we're good friends…as well as a good hikari-and-Yami team." Carla said utterly clueless. What was Natalie getting at?

"Oh Carla…(Natalie gave a huge, annoying sigh here)…you're so clueless. Everyone can see it but you…I won't say any more; you need to figure this out yourself, but COME ON see what's right in front of you!" Natalie finished off. She was tired of them both being in the dark. Carla gave her a blank look thinking: what the heck is she talking about? The only thing I see right in front of me is a crazy friend.

"Okay then…Enough about my supposed love life, let's hear about this one of yours?" Carla said effectively diverting the spotlight from her to Natalie. Natalie reddened.

"So you found out…" she said in a small voice.

"Of course I found out! You were practically clinging to him! Why didn't you just tell me in the first place, you make an adorable couple!" Carla said getting into her gossip mode.

"Well…don't get me wrong Carla but I know you'd tease me _forever_ about this, and I know it's stupid but I wanted to keep this a secret as long as I could." Natalie said in a rush.

"Me?! I wouldn't tease you. Really, I'm all for your relationship. About it…have you two…" Carla said leaving the ending unsaid. A pink Natalie finish it truthfully for her.

"Kissing? (Carla nodded) Yes. And to answer your next question of French kissing…(Carla had her eyes raised; Natalie blushed at her interest)…yes, and it was all enjoyable." Natalie said quietly, furiously blushing. Gossip like this couldn't go without a response…Any second now…

"I see…"

Bingo.

(Carla continued)"I see you don't waste time my dear friend. And I assume this all started when you deserted me at the movies…"

"Yes, I saw him at the video game store, he came and introduced himself…like did you know that Phillip paid Eric to come with him (Carla gave her a bored give-me-more-details look)…Yami helped me out (Carla: satisfied)…and things just started from there you know…" Natalie said. Carla was starting to wish she _did_ know what Natalie was talking about.

"I see…" Carla said vaguely. Natalie was getting annoyed, and she snapped back at Carla,

"Just say it! Just let out whatever remark you want to make on my first boyfriend! Just get it over with!"

"What is there to say, all I need to do is look with my eyes and everything is there. Besides, I said I wouldn't tease. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Yami. And you dearie, are keeping a hot guy waiting for you over there. (Natalie immediately looked over to where Eric was and subconsciously licked her lips: Carla caught this and couldn't resist any longer) My, my aren't _we_ hungry? Have fun." Carla finished her sentence in a soft purr. Natalie was reddening to a nice tomato red color. Before she turned to leave though Carla gave Natalie a huge lusty wink. This was the teasing Natalie had dreaded.

Carla laughed merrily as she walked over to Yami, thinking about Natalie's embarrassed expression. Yami heard Carla's sweet laughter, and thought that it could charm birds to sing like in those Disney flicks Carla had told him about. The laughter stopped as soon as she reached Yami.

"Yami…" Carla said looking up at Yami meaningfully. She smirked. Evilly.

"Carla, I'm sorry, but I had to teach those guys a lesson on etiquette…Austin was particularly hard to teach."

"I haven't even said anything…Now Yami, I should probably let the girls swarm you and see how YOU like it, but that's not my style." Carla said her voice dangerous.

"What is your style then my dear hikari?" Yami said softly, not afraid. Much.

Carla got her purse out and opened it. She held a picture of Yami in a state no man wants to be remembered by.

"Ra you wouldn't…" Yami said scared.

It was the picture of him in a lime green masque, with Barbie pink ribbons holding unruly bangs. One even was working as a headband.

Oh dear Ra, no.

"Do I hear Ebay? Or let's go global…or better yet how about knowing Yugi, the rest of the gang, and especially Kaiba are seeing this picture right now, and are all laughing their butts off."

Yami groaned; the last comment was all too true. He could handle Yugi's and the rest of the gang's teasing. But Ra, Kaiba wouldn't let him live this down once they met up again.

Kaiba at this moment: (looking down on the Earth) Hmmm…Kaiba Corp is doing well today, and wait. (he sees the picture). Is that Yami in pink ribbons?! OMG. HAHAHAHHAHAHA, the pharaoh's gone girly! I have got to let the rest of heaven know…

Yami meanwhile groaned once more, before looking at Carla again.

That little imp was good.

Carla laughed though, that expression was revenge enough for her.

"No hard feelings Yami; I just wanted to see that utter look of horror on your face. Now let's just put that whole episode behind us shall we…" Carla said, turning back intoher innocentcheery self. She gave a mischievous grin. A fast beat song was starting to pick up. Carla raised an eyebrow in challenge to Yami.

"Would you care to dance?" Carla said. Yami smiled, his red eyes twinkling in mischief and delight.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Yami said as he and Carla entwined themselves in their hot dancing. Carla's eyes drifted over to another couple dancing closely beside them. Natalie and Eric. Natalie smirked naughtily.

She gave Carla a huge lusty wink in return.

Carla and Yami danced the night away.

* * *

He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed.  
-Anonymous

10:45p.m.

Well not exactly the whole night. More like three and a half hours, but who's counting.

Carla had arrived home famished, after she and her dad had arrived home. Dropping the Puzzle off in her room, she went off to get ice cream (much to the disapproval of her parents) for Yami and herself. When she heard Yami had never tried it, she knew she had to get some.

While Carla was getting the ice cream, Yami was sitting on the edge of her bed happily reminiscing the days' events. His found himself remembering a conversation with Eric while the girls danced. They had just been heartily discussing the "classic" game of Duel Monsters…

Flashback

* * *

Both guys were silent as they finished their Duel Monster discussion, and watched their girls. After a while Yami felt he just had to ask,

"So…how did you know…when did you know that you…" Yami started out unsure. Eric smiled confidently, and finished for him.

"That I loved her? (Yami nodded, uncomfortable at the word "love". Eric's face gets a dreamy expression on his face) I knew when just her smile made my day…when I just couldn't get her out of my head…when even the way she ate seemed cute…when if she was hurt or sad I felt the same…when I thought she was perfect, and I was the luckiest guy in the world just to know her, I knew." Eric said and gave a knowing glance to Yami. "You'll know too if you don't already."

Yami just stared at Eric with a funny look. It was as if Eric had just described the symptoms to a disease, and Yami had every one.  
The disease: love.  
"I can't…I don't…it's impossible…" Yami stammered; Eric just gave him the infuriating knowing look every had and said wisely,

"We'll see."

End flashback.

* * *

"Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. Falling in love with you was beyond my control."  
-Anonymous (well at least to me)

Did he…? He cared for Carla, yes, but did he…was it something more?

Yami pondered these thoughts seriously when he heard the door kick open.

Carla walked in with an enormous bowl filled with different scoops of ice cream, and two spoons (one was hidden behind her back).

"Dinner is served. Yum!" Carla said gleefully. She handed Yami a spoon, and immediately dug into the nearest one, chocolate. When she lifted her head up 10 seconds later and Yami was cautiously getting a small bit of chocolate into his spoon, she gave an exaggerated sigh.

"It's not going to bite you silly. Go ahead and put it in your mouth" Carla said giggling at Yami's surprised look at the texture. He swallowed quickly though; it was good.

"It's cold, but nice…it melts on your tongue." Yami said wonderingly as he dug into the next scoop: cake batter ice cream (a/n: which is like the best flavor in the world besides chocolate).

10 minutes later…

They had both just finished the huge bowl of ice cream. Carla looked cutely messy with a little smudge of ice cream on her cheek. She smiled at him when she collected their spoons. Yami's heart did a somersault. Stupid somersault. Symptom #1, Yami thought with unease.

"Here allow me." Yami said to Carla as he wiped the vanilla ice cream smudge off with his thumb, and then licked it. Yum, it was sweet, but not as sweet as Carla.  
Damnit, Sympton #2.

Carla was embarrassed and said looking at the ground, "You must think I'm such a messy pig."

"Perhaps…but an adorable pig all the same." Yami said doing the very un-Pharaoh like thing of licking off his sticky fingers. Which made them even more sticky. Yami did a quick clean spell on both of them that made them squeaky clean again. (a/n: And as you can see Yami didn't have to wipe off the ice cream himself, but he just wanted an excuse to touch Carla's face).

Carla gave a sigh, patted her full belly, and sat on the couch flipping idly through a CosmoGirl (a/n: don't own). Yami joined her on the bed sitting very close to her. She didn't object; she trusted him again. She even leaned against him (lightly though for she's weirdly shy around him), resting her head against his shoulder.

Yami was starting to get those thoughts again. And this time, with no distractions or interruptions, they began to overwhelm him.

And there was no turning back.

Carla…with her beautiful smile a few seconds ago…Carla…bellowing: angry, when they first met…Carla, rubbing her eyes tired…Carla…scared after that nightmare; she huddled against Yami…Carla…broken, she turned to Yami that day with such a sad face…Carla…so brave, she looked at Yami unafraid, and gave her precious life…for him…his brave Carla, dying; her frail face so pale, her lips tinged blue; it was the saddest sight Yami ever saw (tears were brought to Yami's eyes in reality. Yami blinked them away)....Carla, alive, and her warm presence against his naughty self that night (Yami blushes)…Carla, confused…Carla…betrayed; angry, hurt, defiant, beautiful in her angry retort to Phillip…Carla giggling…Carla dancing…Carla blushing that charming blush…Carla embarrassed (Yami had quite a few flashes of those)…Carla angry at Angelica…Carla smirking as she triumphed over Angelica…Carla in awe as she watched Yami's loyalty…Carla afraid of Yami, actually hating him when she found out what happened that night…Carla angry…Carla happy (Yami's heart did a flutter)…Carla sad, and that sadness made him want to change the world just so it wouldn't hurt her anymore…Carla's sweet smile just for him…Carla, Carla, Carla. CARLA. Yami's head were filled with all those images of her. They were all his.

Yami couldn't ignore it anymore. He had all the symptoms. All those thoughts, all those emotions were showing him clearly what was happening to him.

And suddenly Yami raised his head in a shocked revelation.  
Never were his eyes more astonished.

He…LOVED…Carla. (a/n: YES!)

He loved his hikari.

HE **LOVED** CARLA!

Yami felt a surprising weight lift off his shoulders. He was free. He was in love. Love. LOVE. L-O-V-E. He knew what he'd been wanting for a long, long time:

Carla.

"Carla, have you ever been kissed?" Yami said with his face cast in a shadow. His voice was deep, and from her angle, Carla didn't have an inkling of what was going through Yami's head. And she wasn't sure she wanted to with his voice sending shivers up her spine...

Needless to say Carla was effectively interrupted from her CosmoGirl. If this was just a simple, stupid little question…then why was her stupid heart beating so fast? Somewhere in a dark, unused, corner of her mind, where this knowledge had been shoved into, she knew. Perhaps that is why Carla answered so cautiously,

"No…" Carla said softly swinging her head up to Yami's. Big mistake. They were so close. Carla could feel Yami's fiery red gaze on her. As he was about to speak, Carla felt his warm breath on her skin; she felt her breath catch, and time froze. Oh dear, Carla thought, it's his eyes that are doing this; they're so hypnotic.

"Then I will be your first." Yami whispered huskily. He cupped his angelic hikari's face with his hands. Yami leaned his face over to Carla, and for the briefest of moments their eyes met: shocked brown against a smoldering crimson. Yami gently pressed his lips against Carla's. As his lips lingered over hers, he savored their unbelievable sweetness. But after 5 seconds of no response from Carla, Yami did the gentlemanly thing of breaking the kiss. But it was taking all his strength not to grab Carla and passionately make out, response or no.

Carla sat there trembling in absolute shock. She had let it all happen in a detached sort of out-of-body experience. She touched her lips with her fingers. Carla was incredibly smart, but her brain was going into overload with all the information she was processing. Her mind might as well have been a laptop going: cannot…compute. Will shut down. And Carla's other half of the brain was screaming at the laptop: no don't shut down! I didn't save! (a/n: So that was the metaphoric equivalent of what was happening.)

Yami took her hands into his. He put it over his heart, and Carla looked up at him saying in a small confused voice,

"Wha…?" Yami smiled at Carla's adorable confused expression. Yami sighed though, it would never be his…But Yami could not live a moment longer without saying what he'd been trying to say all along…

Yami completely melted Carla's mind when he said his next words,

"I love you Carla." Yami said softly. He watched as Carla became paralyzed, and she looked up at him with blank eyes.

Carla could literally be knocked over with a feather. She blinked at Yami. Did he just…? O.M.G.

Yami loves me. ME. YAMILOVESMEYAMILOVESMEYAMILOVESME! Carla felt a rush of emotions fill her up. She gazed at Yami with a dazed expression…This was explaining so much.

Yami plowed onward oblivious to Carla's meltdown.

"I'm sorry Carla, but I had to know…how you tasted…" Yami said about to say "if you loved me", but right now he was feeling pretty low with rejection.

"And how did I taste?" Carla said slowly. (her mind _is_ in a meltdown crisis)

"Sweet…Intoxicatingly sweet." Yami said just as slow as Carla. He was trying to smolder the fire in his eyes, but it was no use; he loved her.

Carla meanwhile: Nononononono! NO. This isn't possible. This isn't right. Carla blushed scarlet as she looked at Yami's lips (she couldn't meet his eyes)…Whoa. She didn't…She couldn't, WOULDN'T, SHOULDN'T-

And why not?

It was that darn little voice in her head. Damn, it was supposed to be stuffed in a dark, unused closet of my mind.

And why was she? Why did she fear Yami's love? Why shouldn't this be?

Carla tried to think of a negative answer, but there was none. She couldn't answer.

And bit by bit, her mind clicked. Her head was in a whirl, the room spinning around her…All those emotions she felt were undeniable. Yami was there, always there watching over her; protecting her…his eyes trapped her, and she never wanted to break free…Yami; stupid, clueless, brave, caring Yami. There, always there.

And she never wanted him to leave.

Her heart thumped as she saw him next to her. Now, she knew why. Carla's eyes widened in shock as it all made sense. It was right in front of her, looking her in the eye all along.

She loved Yami. And he loved her too.  
In that single moment, the world was perfect.

But what did she do next? Carla wondered to that enlightening voice.  
Kiss him you fool.

Yami noticed Carla's stunned face, and asked worried,

"Carla, are you all right? Don't worry; your rejection is noted." Yami gave a sad sigh about to say more. Carla silenced him with a finger. Yami looked at her surprised, and slowly, not believing this was true, he gave the finger a delicate kiss. Carla nodded answering his unspoken question. Her heart was pounding, but she had lost her dazed look. She moved slowly towards Yami, and then she raised her head: finally meeting those eyes. Yami gave a slow smile. His ruby eyes twinkled at Carla, starting to pull her in their hypnotic gaze…Carla gave a shy smile in return.

"Now…who said anything about rejection?" Carla murmured as she timidly tilted her head towards Yami. Yami didn't reply. He smiled at her, welcoming the shy one into his arms. She wrapped her arms around Yami and they kissed a long passionate kiss. Yami was the gentle one, never asking more of Carla, and their kiss was unhurried and undemanding. Carla wrapped her fingers into Yami's soft hair, and Yami did the same to her own. Yami's tongue gently begged to enter Carla's mouth, and Carla happily obliged; and suddenly, their kiss changed nationalities.

…Blissful seconds later…

Carla broke the kiss reluctantly (she needed to breathe), and both gazed at each other in amazement of what just happened.

"I love you too." Carla said with a sheepish grin. She was blushing madly, but happily. Carla looked long and hard into the crimson eyes that had captivated her heart. She knew what Yami's eyes were full of now: love.

She kissed Yami's cheek, and left to change into her pajamas. She returned 5 minutes later and Yami was changed too. Carla raised an eyebrow when she saw Yami's bare chest and heart-shaped boxers. Yami raised an eyebrow back. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Yami…I…you…(Carla was really at a loss of words, and who could really blame her, what did you say after you'd just made out)…Well, you're a really good kisser." Carla finally said. She then blushed at her words; stupid, stupid, stupid! Is that all you can say?! You're a good kisser! God, she sounded so desperate! Yami didn't answer, and Carla said the first thing that popped into her head, "What did you do take kissing classes or something?"

STUPID!

Carla smacked her forehead. She was such an idiot. She glanced at Yami though and was surprised to see color rise up his cheeks. Wait…

"You didn't really take kissing classes, did you?" Carla asked, and Yami's rich blush confirmed her answer. Carla was struggling not to laugh.

"Well…part of a pharaoh's training is to be well-schooled in all aspects of life that we deal with…" Yami said, not meeting Carla's eyes. Carla gave a whoop of laughter,

"So…how were the tests?! (Suddenly her expression looses all humor) Wait. Who did you practice on?!"

"Well…I usually had this one dumb noblegirl, but I don't remember her very well. All I remember is her huge mole and hairy upper lip…Carla, trust me, you are a much better kisser and would beat any noblegirl in looks...not that that matters to me." Yami said shuddering at the memory of that noble girl. Ewwwwww. Carla, reassured, felt she had to ask,

"So did you pass that course?"

Yami blushed, but then he smiled evilly. He had an idea…

"Why of course, with flying colors…but do you know what naughty hikaris get when they make their Yamis remember terrible memories?" Yami said his voice low as his eyes glittered dangerously. Yami's face looked scary, and for one moment Carla felt terror from this monster that wasn't Yami. Yami's face was grim as he grabbed his hikari's shoulders looking ready to strike her…but then…

"TICKLE TIME!" Yami shouted merrily, his face losing any trace of menace. Yami scooped Carla on his lap and began to mercilessly tickle her. And Carla was especially ticklish.

"HAHAHAHA! ::giggle:: Stop…HEHEHEE!...It's too much! HAHAHAHA!…What about my family?…(Yami gives a brief been-there-done-that nod) ::tears start to form in Carla's eyes as she hoots in laughter::…No…::giggle:: not the foot! YAHAHAHHA! I'll (pant) get you for that…(Carla tickles Yami's ribs and now they're both laughing uncontrollably)…Stop…Hohoho!"

"Not until…(Carla interrupts him by pouncing onto him) Ra not the under arms! HAHAHAHA!…::chuckle:: Not until you say mercy!" Yami managed to say, and by his pleasant demeanor he meant it.

"Oh come on, that is so babyish! (Yami stops for a moment looking at Carla with a you're-gonna-regret-your-words look. He then attacks her, tickling her until she breathlessly cries)…OK, OK MERCY! HAHAHAHHA! MERCYMERCYMERCY!" Yami lets her go, and Carla collapses on the bed breathing heavily. Carla panted, just happy to be breathing. Carla closed her eyes wearily; it wasn't only an aftereffect of that spell, she really was tired. She could hear Yami's deep breaths as he sat beside her, and could feel his comforting warm presence. Carla couldn't hold it anymore, she was too relaxed; she gave a huge yawn. An over-protective Yami took Carla into his arms. Carla kept her eyes closed, but she couldn't help smiling. A cool breeze went through Carla and she shivered, snuggling into Yami's bare chest. Yami grinned; he loved winter.

"It's time for my beloved hikari to go to bed." Yami whispered. He then continued, holding Carla like a precious kitten to him. "And her goodnight kiss."

First, he kissed her forehead in a concerned way, then he kissed each closed eyelid lightly, and then he kissed her strong nose teasingly. Carla waited; she knew which part Yami would kiss next, and she lay there in his arms with her lips slightly puckered. Yami chuckled and said with a smirk,

"Goodnight."

"But those kisses didn't count!" Carla said opening her eyes. She looked at Yami with a pout. She put on her best puppy dog eyes. Yami merely gave another infuriating chuckle as he ruffled Carla's hair.

"Oh, but I like to keep you waiting. If you don't want me to tease you, then you'll just have to stop looking so cute when you're angry. And since that's impossible, then no. Goodnight Carla. Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Yami said quietly laughing, his eyes glittering with amusement at Carla's mock indignation. He tweaked her nose, and then disappeared.

Yami?

No answer.

Well, fine then…don't expect me to kiss you back anytime soon…

Still no answer.

Grumbling about pharaohs who thought too highly of themselves, Carla got into her bed. Bit by bit her eyes closed in apparent fatigue, and Carla fell asleep.

As soon as Carla was asleep, Yami appeared again. He smiled at Carla lovingly, and then he tucked her covers in. (a/n: awwww) Yami pushed all the stray unruly strands of hair out of her face. He smiled at her innocent look on her face.

Did she honestly think he would leave her so soon?

Did he honestly think that she would fall asleep that fast? Carla was awake. She was struggling to look asleep though as Yami leaned closer over to her.

"Oh Carla, you're beauty is too much for words…I love you, Carla, oh yes, every infuriating piece that makes you…you." Yami said, and then tweaked her nose.

/Espescially the part that makes you think I actually believe you're asleep. So, next time you try to feign sleep, do it with someone other than your Yami./ Yami continued with what Carla was surely with a wink.

Oh, he's good.

Carla couldn't help but giggling, but she kept her eyes closed all the same.

(moodily) I'm not talking to you.

(Yami: taken aback; he didn't know Carla was teasing) /Why?!/

(indignant, with a pout crossing her face) Because you didn't kiss me like you should've!

"Well, Ra forbid you should stop talking…" Yami said sarcastically. Carla managed to open her eyes enough to weakly smack Yami on his head. Yami lost his teasing look, and gazed at Carla.

"So I'll just have to remedy that then, won't I?" Yami said his tempting voice sending shivers down Carla's spine. She was _all_ his. Yami placed an arm around Carla's angelic head and held it tenderly in the nook of his strong arm. He lifted her chin up with a finger and gently kissed her. After the kiss, he laid Carla delicately back on her pillow.

"I love you too. 'Night Yami." Carla finally answered to Yami. She had a happy smile on her face. Never had the world look more beautiful. The future was looking bright and Carla could guarantee it was going to be interesting…Her Yami with his intense crimson eyes watching over her kindly, was her last sight before she wearily closed her eyes. As she was starting to drift off…

"Goodnight my _little_ hikari." Yami said softly, ruffling Carla's hair. He half-expected an immediate retort, but none came. The hikari in question gave a wry smile.  
But she let it go.

Just this once.

The touch of your skin,  
The feel of your hair,  
waking up to see you are there,  
What is this feeling?  
I search for a clue  
And out of the blue  
I can see  
that I'm in love with you Yami.  
Yes, just you.

-Carla Sanchez in a poem she later writes to Yami

* * *

The End. ::sob::

(and the two lines are based on Chris Tomgren's poem, but the rest is all by me…so there's no plagiarism!)

I love this story, and I would like to thank all reviewers who encouraged me to keep it going. This is only my second fanfiction, and it had enormous success! I'd like to thank all the people in my life for somewhat inspiring some of my characters (though Angelica is not based on anyone but she sure is EVIL)

WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! It's over! Nooooooo (stop in mid-sob), but wait there's a sequel in the making. I'm still deciding a name for the story but it will feature Bakura being kicked out of the underworld (by a pissed off Underworld God for bad deeds) and being forced to being a Yami again. Who's the lucky hikari? A teenaged girl, with a harsh past named (I could use suggestions here). She's being transferred to Carla's school and let's just say that Yami Bakura TROUBLE…and of course CHAOS. With hurricanes that aren't supposed to come in Spring, chibi transformations, telling your parents and AUNT MARIE you have a 5000 year old spirit living in your puzzle, love, and an insane past girlfriend Yami didn't tell Carla about, Spring Break is going to be… interesting…

**I EXPECT EACH AND EVERY READER TO REVIEW! COME ON, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE OR NOT! REVIEW! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! **

Whew…now I can take a break because it's winter break! YAY! Thank you all reviewers!

I hope you enjoyed this story!

R & R! (PLEEEZ.)

-Starlet36


End file.
